The Other Stark
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Tyra Stark is Tony's only daughter, she's just like her father except for a few things. She's autistic. What happens after her dad becomes Iron Man? (Story is better than summary lol sorry about that...) Takes place during Iron Man 1,2, and the Avengers, maybe Iron Man 3 Might turn rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second Iron Man fanfiction, but I thought this would be interesting to make another version of this story. My other story The Playboy and The Scientist was a little meh...so I'm gonna make another story. Maybe better...I hope you like it! By the way, my OC Tyra has autism. Just in case you get slightly confused with a few things._

* * *

_"Tyra Elizabeth Stark, get out here this instant young lady!" _

_I sighed and hesitantly came out of my hiding place. My father's assistant looked furious. I never liked her. She's such an old grump...  
"If your father found out you were tinkering with his cars, he'd get furious." The old lady scoffed.  
I rolled my eyes and refused to speak to the woman as I ran up the stairs to my room...after an hour of drawing some sketches, my father came in.  
"Honey...what did I tell you about touching daddy's tools? They're too dangerous for a six year old." My dad smiled sadly at me.  
"Why can't I build stuff too?" I pouted.  
"You're not old enough yet. When you turn eight, I'll teach you a few things." Dad smirked. He looked at my drawings and grabbed it. "What are these?"  
"I had a dream about thunderstorms and lightning, daddy...I had to find a way of getting the energy. I call it the Arc Reactor!" I grew excited._

_"Why name it the Arc Reactor?" Dad asked._

_"Cause it sounds cool!" I rolled my eyes. "Duh, daddy."  
"Arc Reactor huh? That's interesting...I think you just gave me an idea kiddo." Dad seemed impressed. "It's time for bed, Tye..."  
I sighed sadly and cleared off my bed. Dad smiled and kissed my forehead as he tucked me in._

* * *

_12 years later..._

_Dad wasn't here...god fucking damn it._ Rhodey seemed furious underneath his smile.  
"Tony?"  
Obadiah shook his head, letting Rhodey know that Dad was a no show. I got up from my seat and walked towards the stage as everyone continued clapping. I took the award from Rhodey and tried making eye contact with the crowd.  
"Obviously I'm not Tony Stark!" I joked. Everyone laughed. "But I can absolutely say that he would be honored for receiving such an amazing award. I'm sure my father has a very good reason for not being here. He's probably busy as we speak! He's always working." I smiled. "Anyway, thank you so much for this award. My dad would love it."  
Everyone whistled and applauded even louder. I cheered inwardly as I realized that I had made a lot of eye contact with everyone in the room. Something that I wasn't usually able to do. I was slightly proud of myself. I walked off of the stage and whipped out my cellphone calling my dad again for the thirtieth time as I made my way outside to my red Ferrari. I was mad that he didn't show up. _Okay...more than mad._

_You have reached the phone of Tony Stark. If you're lucky, I might call you back. I make no promises...__**- -BEEP- -**_

"Dad. You better have a pretty good damn reason for not showing up for that award tonight. If I see you, I'll make sure you're sorry." I hissed into the phone.  
I flipped the phone shut and grabbed my keys from my purse. I drove home and found Pepper in the living room of our Malibu mansion. She also appeared annoyed and mad.  
"He didn't show up for that award did he?" Pepper guessed.  
"Exactly...I had to stand up in front of all those people and look at them as I accepted my dad's award..."  
"You actually made eye contact with them? Good job!" Pepper smiled.  
"I guess I'm proud of that, but I'm still mad at dad...it's like we have to be responsible for him. He acts like an overgrown child!" I huffed and folded my arms together.  
"I know it's hard...but don't worry. I'll be having a big talk with him about this okay, Tyra?"  
"Thanks, Pepsi..." I sighed and sat on the couch with her. "JARVIS...could you order us some chinese food?" I looked up at the ceiling.  
"Yes, Miss Stark. The usual then?" JARVIS replied.  
"That would be great. I feel like stuffing my face right now." I grabbed the remote and pressed a button that made the TV come out from the floor. In seconds I turned on the TV and settled with watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. I was so obsessed with these movies and often quoted them. I started doodling on my sketchpad and after several minutes Pepper looked at the paper in awe and surprise.  
"You never cease to amaze me with your artistic skills, Tyra." Pepper commented.  
I had drawn Jack Sparrow admiring his jar of dirt. The food soon arrived a half hour into the movie..._this was gonna be a long night..._

* * *

I woke up on the couch with no sign of Pepper. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. The only thing I could really do by myself was cook and invent things. Dad knew nothing of how to really cook, so Pepper taught me the basics like how to work the stove and the oven.  
"Tony? Toonny!" A woman sang.  
I rolled my eyes and got up before I could even eat.  
"_You are not authorized to access this area._" JARVIS said.  
I quickly went over to the woman and my eyes widened. _She's that news reporter! Christina...something...Everheart? Hell if I know..._  
"That's JARVIS by the way...he runs the joint around here." I spoke up.  
The blonde jumped and nearly screamed, but immediately regained her composure as she recognized who I was.  
"You must be Tyra Stark. My name's Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair Magazine." She introduced herself. "So...how's it feel being Mr. Starks daughter? Is she like her father?" Christine then smirked.  
"How's it feel being another pointless one night stand for my father?" I retorted.  
Christine's smug smirk faded away and she glared at me.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped. Pepper quickly came into the room and intervened before I could insult the woman any further.  
"Hello, as Tyra must have explained, that was JARVIS. He runs the house. I have your clothes here and they've been dry cleaned and pressed." Pepper came over and handed Miss Snotty Reporter her clothes. "There's also a car waiting for you outside that will take you wherever you'd like to go." Pepper finished.  
"You must be the famous Pepper Potts..." Christine smiled.  
"Indeed I am." Pepper replied.  
"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning." Christine smirked again.  
"I do everything and anything Mr. Stark requires." Pepper said.  
"Like occasionally taking out the trash." I finished Pepper's sentence.  
Christine whipped her head around and glared at me. I simply smiled smugly and gave her a look as if to say, _"How's it feel getting burned bitch?"_  
Christine took the dry cleaning from Pepper and stormed off to the nearest bathroom, so she could get dressed and then leave.  
"That was a little uncalled for don't you think?" Pepper chuckled.  
"I was only being honest, Pepper." I then batted my eyes innocently.  
"You really are your fathers daughter." Pepper tried stifling her laughter.  
My eyes widened as I took another glance at Pepper. _It's her birthday!_  
"I'll be right back!" I made a dash for the stairs and came running back down after I grabbed my gift for her. After coming back to Pepper she gave me a confused look and grabbed the gift.  
Pepper slowly unwrapped it and gasped at what she saw. I decided to paint her a portrait of herself in oil paint. I could tell she liked it.  
"Aw...Tyra. This is beautiful." Pepper put down the painting and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much...I'm going to hang it up in my office."  
I stiffened at the sudden contact and slowly returned the hug, but barely wrapped my arms around her.  
"It's uh...it's fine...I wanted to make you something special is all. You're my favorite assistant after all. Well...my dad's assistant anyway..." I averted my eyes.  
Pepper smiled at me and picked up her painting taking it with her as she walked towards my dad's workshop.  
"You go ahead and eat your breakfast. I have to talk to your father about something. And thank you again, Tyra. This painting is amazing." Pepper said.  
After Pepper left I was once again alone. I went over to my breakfast and placed it back in the microwave knowing it had gotten cold.  
"Would you like some orange juice Miss Stark?" JARVIS asked.  
"That would be great, JARVIS. Thanks..." I mumbled.  
I took my food out of the microwave and saw the cup of orange juice already on the table. I sat back down and continued on with my morning.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, are you sure you don't wanna come? Come on...I know you miss Rhodey." My dad smiled at me knowingly.  
"I miss Rhodey, but I'm still mad at you. I'm not coming." I glared at my dad and tinkered with my newest invention.  
"You're still mad about last night?" My dad whined.  
"And this morning..." I added.  
"What happened this morning?" Dad frowned.  
"Your one night stand who happened to be a reporter was wondering around and attempted to get into the workshop." I grumbled.  
"Right...well look, I didn't want to wake her up is all..."  
"That's what you say about every woman you sleep with." I rolled my eyes and grew angrier.  
"Is something wrong?" That's when I lost it...  
"I'm just sick of Pepper and I cleaning up after you. I'm sick of you sleeping with almost every woman in Malibu! And I'm absolutely sick of you not taking responsibility for once in your life!" I snapped.  
My dad looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but then regained his composure.  
"I'm sorry I asked...I'll uh...I'll see you soon kiddo. Be responsible..." My dad slowly walked out of the workshop.  
I almost felt guilty that I yelled at him, but I was so sick and tired of this shit. It happened nearly every day of every week. Something told me that nothing would ever change. But boy was I wrong...

* * *

After several hours of tinkering with my inventions I decided to go on a small shopping spree. I of course wore a small disguise to avoid the paparazzii.  
"Miss Stark! It's good to see you again!" Mrs. Geraldi perked up at the sight of me.  
"I'm in need of new prisma color markers and some oil paints...set me up please." I smiled at the owner of the shop.  
"Anything for you. You're such a nice girl and one of our best customers." She giggled.  
I saw the usual cashier wink at me. He was cute and everything, but I wasn't interested in a relationship right now.  
"So Tyra. Do you think I could have a picture of us together? My friends don't believe me when I tell them that you shop here almost every week." Kyle asked.  
"I don't know, Kyle. It'll cost you." I teased.  
"Wait...seriously? How much?" Kyle paled.  
"I'm joking." I informed him.  
Kyle sighed with relief and I walked on over to him as he grabbed out his cellphone.  
"Alright! Time to freak out my friends!" Kyle chuckled.  
I smirked as Kyle wrapped his arm around me. I flinched at first, but slowly relaxed into his hold. Kyle counted to three and I kissed him on the cheek. Kyle's eyes widened and when we pulled away he was blushing.  
"I think that'll do the trick." Kyle looked away with a small smile on his face.  
"What? Never had a kiss from a celebrity before?" I joked.  
"No I haven't..." Kyle blushed again.  
"It's okay! Neither have I." I laughed.  
Kyle laughed along with me and then showed me the picture. He already got over thirty replies from his friends and family.  
"That was fast." I commented.  
"Thanks, Tyra."  
"Not a problem, Kyle." I waved as Kyle carried some boxes into the back of the shop.  
Mrs. Geraldi came out with the bag of the stuff I asked for and I gave her an extra two hundred dollar tip for her and Kyle. In seconds I was gone.

* * *

"JARVIS! Turn the music up a little louder!" I ordered.

"_Yes, Miss Stark._" JARVIS replied.  
"Thank you!"  
I worked on my latest invention. I was creating a holographic shield right now. But not just any shield, I was making a Captain America holographic shield. It was just as strong as the real one, it could also shoot lasers, and it would be easily retrievable. It would come right back if you just raised your hand which would signal it to come back. I was excited to try it out. I put the bracelet to create the holographic shield onto my wrist and turned it on. It looked just like the Captain America shield and I inwardly squealed with joy.  
"Hey Dummy! Come here! I need you to throw something at me!" I waved over at Dummy. _He was dad's first robot I think..._  
The robot made its way over towards me with a bottle of scotch in his hand. I got into a defensive position and waited for Dummy to throw the bottle. Dummy threw the bottle and I put up the shield praying I wouldn't get hit.  
**SMASH!**  
I shut down my holographic shield and saw the bottle of what used to be scotch on the floor. _IT WORKED!_  
"HELL YEAH!" I cheered. "JARVIS! This calls for a celebration!" I sang.  
JARVIS turned on a different song, "Sweet Victory" from that episode in Spongebob with the marching band. I cracked up laughing and went up the stairs out of the work shop and found cheesecake on the kitchen table prepared for me. It was part of what I usually did to _'reward'_ myself whenever I successfully created an invention. _I couldn't wait to show dad when he got back!_  
"_Miss Stark, you have one incoming phone call. It's Miss Potts and it sounds urgent.._" JARVIS paused the song.  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead and answer." I replied.  
"_Tyra, go turn on the TV right now. There's something you have to see on the news..._" Pepper sounded upset.  
I went into the living room and did as she said, putting on the news channel. What I saw shocked me. In big bold letters there was, "**TONY STARK GONE MISSING AFTER ATTACK- -**" I immediately shut off the TV and sat down on the couch trying to take this all in without panicking.  
"_Tyra, are you there?_" Pepper asked.  
"Yeah..." I managed to say.  
"_I'm gonna come over there. There is no way I'm going to leave you alone at a time like this._"  
"It's fine, Pepper...I'll be okay..." I mumbled softly.  
"_I'm still your fathers assistant and it's my job to also look after you. They'll get him back, Tyra. They have to..._" Pepper sounded confident.  
I smiled at Pepper trying to cheer me up, but there was no way I could cheer up at all right now. There was no way I could live with myself, knowing that my last words to my own father were, "_I'm just sick of Pepper and I cleaning up after you. I'm sick of you sleeping with almost every woman in Malibu! And I'm absolutely sick of you not taking responsibility for once in your life!_"

_Some daughter I am..._  
"I'm gonna get a shower, Pepper...I'll talk to you later." I finally spoke up.  
"_Okay...I'll be over in a half hour at least. This traffic is insane._" Pepper tried to make a joke.  
"Okay...bye."  
JARVIS ended the call and I went upstairs. By the time I reached my bedroom and went into my bathroom JARVIS was already preparing me a bath. I got undressed and went into the bathroom like this was normal routine and as if I didn't just hear this horrible news. I sat there for several minute feeling nothing but guilt. I wanted to cry, but for some reason I couldn't. I had a horrible feeling in my gut that this was gonna be just like how my grandparents died when my dad was at least my age. _Would I have to take over the company?! I didn't know if I was ready. I don't really make real weapons like my dad does.._.

I sinked into the tub a little more.  
"Could you add some steam in here JARVIS?" I asked.  
The steam turned on and I attempted to relax.  
_I have to remain calm! They said that my dad was missing, he could still be alive!_  
Another part of me...wanted to die. I didn't want to admit it but...my dad was all I had left. Without him, I'm nothing...my life would be pointless. He was an asshole sometimes, but I really did love him. I hated my disability right now due to the fact that I couldn't show my own father how much I loved him. I feel completely horrible. I looked over at the clock hanging next to the mirror.

Ten minutes passed...

Twenty minutes passed...

Is it just me or is it getting harder to breathe in here?  
"JAaaarvvi- -JAArrvisss..." I spoke up.  
No reply. I got out of the bathtub thinking that this was bizarre. I went over to the bathroom door that connected to my bedroom. The door was...locked. The weird thing was that this door had a lock on the inside...was I trapped in here?!  
"J- -Jaarrviis? Open the door...and turn down the steam..." I moaned. It was getting incredibly hot in here. More steam flooded into the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around myself and banged on my door. Pepper should be here any moment now!  
"Pepper?!" I yelled. No answer...  
I banged on the door louder hoping Pepper would hear me and fix the door. I then knew that the entire bathroom was filled with steam by now..._I could die of heat stroke or something! SHIT! _  
"HELP!" I cried. "JARVIS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET ME OUT!"  
I then started moving back and then charged at the door in attempt to break it open and bust out. I tried this several times and I then figured out that there was something blocking the door to prevent me from getting out. Panic began to set in and I looked around frantically hoping to find another escape route. I ran into the door one more time and I felt something pop in my shoulder. _I think I just dislocated my shoulder! GREAT!_ I fell to my knees and felt my vision growing blurry. _This is just great...but on the plus side I could join my grandparents and possibly my dad up in heaven..._

* * *

_I hope you like it! I thought it turned out okay...let me know what you think! And be nice please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! _

* * *

I woke up to bright lights. _Where the hell am I? Is this heaven?_

"Dad?" I groaned at the bright light. I saw a figure in front of me. It looked like a male figure.  
The figure came closer and then I heard the faintest beeping...  
"Am I alive?" My voice was hoarse.  
"Tyra...you're in the hospital." This voice sounded familiar.  
I rubbed my eyes and my blurry vision became much more clear. It was Pepper and Happy that were next to me...guess I was wrong about being in heaven. Pepper looked as if she was crying for a while and Happy seemed upset as well.  
"I am so sorry, Tyra...I should have left my office earlier..." Pepper wiped her eyes.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
Happy gave me a glass of water knowing how rough and dry my throat probably was. After having a few sips of water, Pepper answered my question.  
"We came in and found JARVIS shut off. I thought that it was odd and Happy started making his way into your room to check on you. I followed him and we both found steam everywhere in your room."  
"The door was jammed...It was hard to get it open so I kept kicking at the door until it busted open. We rushed you to the hospital...you almost died of heat stroke..." Happy finished. "And you dislocated your shoulder."  
"Were you...trying to commit suicide, Tyra?" Pepper barely whispered.  
_SUICIDE?_  
"Pepper...I was just taking a bath..."  
"We found prescription bottles near the bath tub." Happy looked slightly mad.  
_They think I tried killing myself?!_  
"It was tylenol! I had a headache!" I defended myself. "You guys seriously think I tried committing suicide?" I looked at them in disbelief.  
"Well after you found out about your father...we all sort of assumed that..."  
"That I'd be so depressed and end my life?" I finished.  
"Tyra, I'm sorry that this happened. I don't really think that you'd do something so rash...but the doctors want us to get you a therapist."  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. My throat hurt so much right now, but I didn't care.  
"Tyra calm down..." Happy put his hand on my good shoulder.  
I shrugged him off and proceeded to take out my IV before getting out of the bed.  
"I want to get out of here! NOW! I don't need no freaking therapist to fuck with my mind and- -"  
"Tyra!" Pepper's eyes widened.  
In seconds nurses and doctors flooded the room.  
"GET AWAY! NOW!" I screamed.  
Pepper started crying as they pinned me down to the bed and shoved a needle in my arm. In seconds I passed out.

* * *

I was diagnosed with depression. I was hesitant, and by hesitant I mean was forced to, but I finally saw a therapist while I was in the hospital. I was starting to form that shell around me again. That therapist did shit for me... I was closing up and I never spoke to any of the nurses. During my time at the hospital they also had to watch me like a hawk because I was pretty much refusing to eat anything. I didn't want to eat because I really didn't feel like it. Every time I did try to eat, I'd throw it back up a few minutes later. It had been several weeks until they finally felt I was able to leave. Pepper was happy to see me again.  
"Hello, Miss Stark." Pepper wiped her eyes and smiled at me.  
"What's with the last names Ms. Potts?" I joked.  
"You seem to be doing better. I'm glad you're alright." Pepper wiped another tear from her face.  
I held out my arms slowly and Pepper was surprised at this. I was usually hugged by others, I never tried to hug anyone. Pepper was quick to accept the hug and she rubbed my back soothingly. It felt like I had a mother almost...  
"Shall we go and get some chinese food?" Pepper smiled. "We can watch Pirates of the Caribbean at home while we eat." I cracked a small smile at this.  
Maybe things can finally be normal again...  
"Of course..." I mumbled. I then looked down at my feet remembering about my dad. Nothing would be normal again...my only family is gone.

* * *

I had to take pills to help with my depression. I hated taking them. I felt like I was an empty shell...I was eating, but slowly. Pepper noticed my discomfort and tried cheering me up as she put on the movie.  
"Is the spicy chicken any good?" She asked.  
"Uh yeah...it sure is..." I smiled weakly.  
"You can talk to me about anything, Tyra. Just know that alright?"  
"Okay well...have you heard any news from Rhodey about...dad?" I hesitantly asked.  
"Actually I have...I was going to tell you after the movie was over, but I think now is a good time. Rhodey had contacted me to let you know that they are close to finding your father. They think they know where he is."  
I perked up at this...maybe there was some hope. I knew having Rhodey as my godfather would be awesome. He and my dad were best friends...there was no way he'd let my dad die. I adjusted the sling on my shoulder and tried to get comfortable.  
"So there's hope that he's alive..." I said.  
"Yes...Rhodey will contact me soon..." Pepper replied.  
With that my eyes returned to the TV.

* * *

I refused to sleep in my own room...I kept sleeping on the couch for several days even though I had JARVIS fixed again. I mean, would you be able to go to the same room you almost died in? I barely slept a wink...finally gathering up courage I went to try to sleep in my room. The bathroom door was broken probably because of Happy breaking in to save me. I looked closer at the doorknob and picked something out from the doorknob. I had no idea what it was, but it looked like Stark Tech.  
"JARVIS?" I called out.  
"_Yes, Miss Stark?_"  
I ran down to the workshop and sat on my dad's favorite couch that was made to look like a Lamborghini. I sat in the front seat and tried thinking. This couch was one of my dad's favorite places to think...  
"JARVIS...show me security footage from the night you were shut off."  
Projections were set up around me of all footage from cameras around the mansion. There was a man in a mask. He looked like some soldier...he didn't even force himself into the house...in fact, he had a house key. My eyes widened and I was ready to panic. There were only a few people who had access to the house key. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Obadiah. One of them had to have hired this man to kill me. _And all of this on the day I found out my father went missing in Afghanistan._  
"That's not a coincidence..." I mumbled. "JARVIS. I want you to up the security around here...And I want the locks changed tomorrow."  
"_Yes, Miss Stark._" JARVIS replied.  
I was scared shitless_...everything started to click together. _  
"Whoever hired to have me killed is the same person who got my father kidnapped in Afghanistan." My eyes grew bigger. "SHIT."  
"_Miss Stark...would you like me to call for help?_" JARVIS asked.  
"W- -why?"  
"_I think you are hyperventilating, Miss Stark. I would advise you to calm down before you go into shock._"  
I then grabbed a bag full of pretzels before dumping them out and starting to breathe into the bag in attempt to calm down. In several minutes, I was breathing normally.  
"_I think it is time to take your medication, Miss Stark_." JARVIS informed me.  
"Do I really have to? I feel perfectly fine now...I hate those meds...they cloud up my mind...make me feel like I'm just a fucking puppet being controlled."  
"_Do I need to contact Miss Potts?_" JARVIS threatened.  
"Fine...I'll take them...they're up on the kitchen table right?" I grumbled.  
"_Yes._"  
With that I proceeded to go upstairs.

* * *

The fact that I was getting paranoid wasn't helping. I couldn't even talk to Pepper now...I mean the possibilities of her trying to have me AND my father killed? But I couldn't jump to conclusions. There was also Happy, Rhodey, and Obadiah. Rhodey had to be ruled out...he was my godfather not to mention my dad's best friend. Now there was Happy, Pepper, and Obadiah. Happy was a possibility, but I could never imagine him having anything against my father. He worked for my dad for a very long time and he was also a close friend. Pepper...she was like a mother to me. I loved her so much...even if I didn't express it as much. I think she knew though deep down. Which left Obadiah...if anything were to happen to me and dad, Obadiah would be next in line from the board of directors to run the company. That was motive enough. _Now to find proof..._  
"TYRA!"  
Pepper was running into the workshop. She looked like she was out of breath.  
"What the hell? Did you run some kind of marathon?" I asked.  
"They found him Tyra! Your father's coming home!" Pepper wiped her eyes.  
I froze in shock. _My father was alive..._  
"W- -when does he come?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow afternoon." She answered.

* * *

The plane landed and out came several soldiers, Rhodey included. The last person to step out was my father. He looked beaten up, but he was alive...that was all that mattered to me. Dad made his way over to us and he acted nonchalant.  
"Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?" He asked Pepper.  
Pepper wiped her eyes and smiled.  
"More like tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Pepper joked.  
My dad froze when he saw me standing near the limo. We were both frozen in our spots for several seconds and just stared at each other. It felt like this was a dream. We slowly started walking, but then it progressed into sprinting. We both ran at each other and my dad embraced me like our lives depended on it. I hadn't even realized it, but I was actually crying. I hadn't cried for a very long time...Dad kept whispering words of comfort and I almost felt like I was six years old again.  
"It's okay...everything's okay...I'm never gonna leave you again..." Dad pulled away and smiled while wiping his face. He never cried either. "I'm going to be a better father to you, Tyra Stark. I can promise you that." He chuckled.  
I looked over to Rhodey and smiled at him mouthing the words 'thank you'. He nodded, smiled, and saluted at me as we all went into the limo.  
"Where to sir?" Happy asked.  
"To the hospital- -" Pepper began to say.  
"No." Dad cut her off.  
"No? Tony, you need to have a doctor look at you!" Pepper looked at him as if he'd grown another head.  
"Pepper!" Dad snapped. "I've been held in captivity for three months and there's two things that I want right now. An American cheeseburger and- -"  
"That's enough out of you." Pepper interrupted.  
"It's not what you were thinking...Pepper, call a press conference." Dad ordered Pepper.  
"A press conference? What for?" Pepper asked.  
"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first." Dad said.

* * *

When we arrived for that press conference my dad didn't feel like standing and he just plopped down on the stage pulling me down with him. The reporters looked confused.  
"Does everyone mind sitting on the floor? That way everyone can see me and it's less formal that way." Dad spoke up. The reporters slowly sat down on the floor. Dad munched on his cheeseburger before crunching up the wrapper and handing it over to me. Finally he spoke up. "I never got to say goodbye to my father...there's questions I would have asked him. Like how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted or had any doubts, or...how he felt as a father." Dad glanced over at me at the last part. "Or if he the great man we all knew from those news reels..."  
A reporter raised his hand.  
"What happened over there?" He mumbled.  
"I saw young Americans killed by the very same weapons I created to protect them." He answered.  
I looked over at dad in surprise. I slowly grabbed his hand. He smiled at me before standing up and pulling me up with him. He held onto my hand tighter than before in some need of comfort.  
"I've had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just by making things blow up. Which is why...effective immediately...I'm shutting down the weapons manufacturing of Stark Industries." My dad finished. _**WHAT?**_  
There was an uproar in the room. Cameras were flashing and people were shouting a million questions at once. Obadiah came running over and pushed my dad away from the microphone and tried coming up with excuses and I pulled dad away with me before the reporters completely swarmed us.

* * *

I could hear Pepper and Dad from the stairs. They were obviously talking about me and my state of health.  
"Tony...this is serious. After you were...kidnapped. She went into a state of depression and she well..."  
"She what?" Dad clenched his teeth together.  
"We're not sure for certain, but...when the police arrive they thought she may have tried committing suicide. We found her bathroom door locked. There was steam everywhere. She almost died of heat stroke. I don't believe she tried committing suicide, but there was a prescription bottle near the bath tub. Her shoulder was dislocated however, so something told me that she was trapped in the bathroom and tried getting out." Pepper explained.  
Dad appeared to be in some sort of shock.  
"That explains that sling she has around her shoulder." Dad mumbled.  
"She's also taking pills to help with her depression." Pepper mentioned. "She almost lost it in the hospital...we weren't allowed to see her for a few weeks until they felt she was safe to leave."  
"She was on suicide watch?" Dad looked at Pepper in disbelief.  
"Tyra hasn't been the same, Tony. It took a while for her to open up to me again...she hasn't been eating as much and she's definitely more paranoid for some reason. I'm really worried about her." Pepper sighed sadly.

"JARVIS. I want you to make a note on how much Tyra's eating." Dad called out.  
"_Of course, Mr. Stark. Do you require anything else?_" JARVIS also asked.  
Dad thought for a minute and then nodded.  
"I want you to tell me about her behavior...what she's been up to..."  
"_She mostly refused to sleep in her bedroom. She also had been investigating something, sir._"  
"What is it?" Dad asked.  
I cursed inwardly and prayed that JARVIS wouldn't say a word like I told him **not** to.  
"_I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sir. Miss Stark specifically told me that she wanted this on the 'down low' as she said._" JARVIS replied.  
_Oh thank you god..._  
"JARVIS...are you refusing to tell me what my daughter has been up to?" Dad sounded threatening.  
"_I'm terribly sorry, but perhaps this would be better to discuss with Miss Stark, sir._" JARVIS suggested.  
"Alright fine...I will..."  
_WHAT?! NO!_

* * *

I didn't know how my father had changed so much. He was the lazy parent and usually let Pepper deal with me, but now he's been watching me nonstop. I didn't know whether to be happy about this sudden change in my father or annoyed.  
"Whatcha drawing, kiddo?" Dad asked.  
"I don't know...I had this crazy dream last night. Like a metal man rescued me...I dunno...I probably sound crazy."  
Dad perked up and seemed interested. I then sighed and showed him my drawing.  
"I call him Iron Man...because he's all metal and stuff." I said.  
"I don't think you're crazy at all..." Dad seemed freaked out at the picture.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well...when I was held captive I...a friend and I built a suit to escape. Like armor...a lot similar to this drawing here."  
"What happened to your friend?"  
"He...didn't make it." Dad looked down at his feet.  
"So you made this armor to break out?"  
"Yeah, but what you drew is kinda...I don't know how to describe it...freaky? A weird coincidence? It's like we have some kind of daughter/father bond that gives us telepathy." Dad chuckled.  
"I don't think I would doubt that..." I cracked a small smile.  
"So...have you eaten yet?" He brought up.  
"Not really...I'm not that hungry to be honest."  
"JARVIS says you've lost over twenty pounds and that you're BMI is below normal. You need to start eating again, Tyra."  
I really lost over twenty pounds? Holy shit... 0 - 0  
"Oh..."  
"Come on...we'll make you something small and build you up from there. How about some soup?" Dad suggested. Dad got up and went into the kitchen.  
"Do you even know how to make soup?" I folded my arms.  
"How hard can it be?" Dad shrugged.  
"How about I cook the soup?" I took the can of tomato soup away from dad.  
"What? You don't trust me?" Dad playfully punched my arm.  
"The last time you cooked was when I was ten years old...and you almost burned down the kitchen." I pointed out.  
Dad frowned and then sat down in defeat at the kitchen table as I began cooking the soup.  
"How can you still remember that stuff?" Dad asked.  
"I've got a really good memory...I sometimes get fragments of when I was a baby...I can vaguely remember what mom looked like..." I said.  
"You remember your mother? She...she left when you turned one." Dad seemed surprised.  
I finished making the soup and put it into two bowls to share with dad before sitting down next to him.  
"I remember a few things about her. When she smiled, I would always calm down...and you always grabbed her butt whenever she was trying to change my diaper."  
Dad blushed as I smirked at him.  
"Your mother was a beautiful woman, how could I not grope her?"  
"Did you seriously just say that?!" I laughed. I went back to eating my soup.  
We ate in silence for a few minutes, before dad spoke up again.  
"So I was thinking...would you want to start a project with me?" Dad then asked.  
"What kind of project?" I glanced over at him.  
"The kind that would bring that drawing of yours to life." He said.  
"You want to make armor? Like the one you used to get out of that cave?" I clarified.  
"Exactly. I trust you and I really want you to help me with this." Dad gave me a genuine smile.  
Dad and I never really built anything together. We tinkered with his cars sometimes, but we never created anything together. Dad really has changed.  
"Alright, fine. Let's do this." I returned his smile.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know! But be nice please! XD _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They made me cry almost because of how heart warming they were! I love you all so much! Enjoy! _

* * *

"Wait...that thing is keeping you alive?" I looked at the glow on my dad's chest in awe. The design looked all too familiar to me.

"I should be thanking you, Tyra. This is an arc reactor based on _your_ arc reactor design." Dad said.  
"Really?" I glanced up at dad in surprise.  
Dad went over to his desk and pulled out some old piece of paper. He then turned the paper around and showed me a drawing. The one that I drew when I was six years old.  
"You...kept that?" I murmured softly.  
"Of course I did. You were my number one inspiration, kiddo." Dad smiled warmly at me.  
"You know I recall that the arc reactor that **you** technically invented was for '_the hippies to shut up_' as Obadiah said..." I chuckled.  
"Yeah I know...he still doesn't think that arc reactor technology will be successful." Dad walked over to me.  
"I think you're doing the right thing..." I told him. "I mean...you're trying to make the company more clean and not base it off of weapons and stuff. I think you're gonna be bigger than Steve Jobs...and a lot better."  
"Ready to get started on our project?" Dad playfully pushed me.  
"I'm always ready, old man." I teased. "JARVIS, you up?"  
"_For you and Mr. Stark, always miss._" JARVIS replied.  
"JARVIS, I'd like to open a new project named Mark II" Dad called out to JARVIS.  
We walked over to a table and dad turned on this holographic projection of a huge bulky metal suit.  
"_Would you like me to store this under the Stark Industries central database?_" JARVIS asked.  
"Actually, I'm not sure **_who_** I trust right now..." I looked over at dad in confusion for a minute only to realize he was right. I was still paranoid from my near death experience. "Until further notice, keep this under my private server and only give access to me and Tyra." Dad decided.  
I circled the table and looked at this design..._my dad made this in a cave with a box of scraps? I'm impressed..._  
"Let's go with your design Tyra. Go get that drawing of yours." Dad told me.  
I nodded and went over to pick up my sketchpad and handed it over to dad.  
"Who's this?" Dad stopped skimming and looked at another drawing of mine.  
"I don't know...I had a dream about him a week ago..." I answered.  
The man held some scepter and had on this weird armor. He looked like the type of guy who loved the color green, so I colored most of the outfit green and made his armor gold. The one thing I liked was how I drew his helmet. It had horns and stuff._**I**__ thought he looked cool..._  
"Who is he supposed to be?"  
"I don't know...he seems pretty...mischievous though. But mostly misunderstood." I answered. _If this gorgeous man that I drew existed, I would totally fall in love with him..._  
"So whenever you do have dreams of whatever, you just draw it out?" Dad clarified.  
"Yup! Pretty much." I nodded.  
I took the sketchpad away and found my _Iron Man_ drawing. Dad place the sketchpad on the table and had JARVIS scan it, so that he could make a 3D figure of it.  
"Very nice, Tyra..." Dad smiled.  
"You should make it red and gold when we paint it. It would be boring if it was all silver...Complementary colors are always awesome together." I added.  
Dad pictured the idea in his head and then smiled approvingly at me before rubbing my head.  
"_Working on a secret project, sir?_" JARVIS asked.  
"Yeah, I don't want this to fall into the wrong hands." Dad spoke seriously.

* * *

It took us a while, but we manage to build the flight destabilizer. I wanted to really try it, but dad thought it would be too dangerous so instead we hooked onto him. We got some of the robots to come over and film it all, just so we could look at the footage later and improve on everything.  
"Alright, let's do this right. Start back a meter and to the center." Dad ordered me.  
I nodded and did as he said also making sure to adjust the cameras the robots were holding.  
"You're good to go. Smile at the camera, dad!" I joked. Dad rolled his eyes. "By the way, you're on fire safety." I gestured to Dummy who held a fire extinguisher.  
"Alright...let's start this nice and easy...how about at 10% thrust capacity to achieve lift off?" Dad said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea...I'd go for 1% and see how it goes from there." I suggested.  
"You worry too much, Tyra. Loosen up...alright...3...2...1..."  
**BOOM!**  
Dad flew up too fast and crashed into the ceiling before falling to the ground.  
"DAD!" I ran over to him.  
Dummy continued to spray the fire extinguisher on dad and I shooed Dummy away. Dad groaned as I helped him sit up.  
"Alright how many fingers am I holding up?" I held up my hand and checked to make sure if he had any cuts or bruises.  
"Four?" Dad seemed unsure.  
"Two..." I corrected him. I helped him up and proceeded to take off the equipment and gear on him before I helped him up the stairs and out of the workshop.

* * *

It had been pretty productive these past few days, but we were moving along with building this '_suit_' rather quickly. In a few hours, I'd consider ourselves done with this project. After dad made sure it works just fine that is...  
"Will you just attach it already?" Dad grumbled.  
"I'm working on it you old goat!" I snapped.  
Pepper came down to the workshop with some coffee and a small box all wrapped up like a christmas gift.  
"Obadiah is upstairs." Pepper informed us.  
"We'll be up in a minute...we just gotta adjust this and test it out." I replied.  
"I thought you said you were done making weapons." Pepper looked at dad suspiciously.  
"It's a flight stabilizer" Dad explained. "It's completely harmless- -"  
"DAD NO!"  
Dad accidentally held his arm up and activated the flight stabilizer which made him fly back several feet. Pepper and I both winced at the loud crash.  
"_I didn't expect that..._" Dad muttered.  
After coming upstairs we found Obadiah playing on the piano. I thought he was actually very good, though I never pegged him as the musical type. I took a slice of pizza that was left on the living room table and began eating after getting looks from dad. He wanted me eating again, so I didn't object. I was happy that my father now cared about my wellbeing instead of having Pepper do it for him.  
"It went that bad huh?" Dad asked.  
"Just because I brought back pizza from New York does not mean it went bad." Obadiah replied.  
"You sure about that?" Dad chuckled.  
"Well it would have gone better if you _actually_ came." Obadiah rolled his eyes.  
"You said to lay low and that's exactly what I'm doing." Dad retorted.  
Dad grabbed a slice of pizza and plopped onto the couch right next to me.  
"This was a board of directors meeting, Tony. The board is claiming that you have post traumatic stress. They've filed an injunction." Obadiah explained.  
Dad and I nearly dropped our pizza in shock. _I thought dad was doing a good thing for the company! Those assholes must be blind not to see that!_  
"A what?" Dad's eyes widened.  
"They wanna lock you out, Tony." Obadiah bluntly said. He quickly averted his eyes.  
"Are you serious right now?" I looked at Obadiah in disbelief. "My father is actually being responsible. This could be a better turn for the company! Why can't they see that?!" I yelled. "He's doing this for the good of the company!"  
Dad grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. He was just as mad as I was.  
"What are you two working on down there?" Obadiah asked.  
I froze in my spot and looked back at Obadiah as dad continued down the stairs to the workshop. He seemed suspicious...more _shifty_. I couldn't help, but think that he was responsible for everything. _What if he filed that injunction on my father? _He obviously couldn't be trusted right now. He could be the one that tried having both me and my father killed for all I knew. _I still needed proof though..._  
"Goodnight, Obadiah." I shifted my gaze away from him suddenly feeling nervous.

* * *

I sighed in relief when the people came to replace our locks to the mansion. Dad was skeptical about it and wanted to ask me questions, but I refused to say anything. I hid the security footage from that night to make sure he couldn't investigate why I was being so paranoid. I didn't want him to worry **too** much about me after all. Plus I felt that I needed to solve this on my own...I wanted to tell dad about everything, but I wanted this to stay quiet for now.  
"_Miss Stark you have a visitor. Shall I let him in?_" JARVIS asked.  
"Who is it?"  
"_His name is Phil Coulson, he claims that this is urgent._"  
I hesitantly unlocked the front door and let this man in our home.  
"Hello, you must be Miss Stark. I'm Agent Phil Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Phil shook my hand. _That's some name..._  
We both went into the living room and sat down on the couches.  
"Would you like something to drink, Phil?" I asked politely.  
"No thank you, Miss Stark..." Phil smiled.  
"So what is it that you're here for?" I gazed at Phil suspiciously.  
"I wanted to ask you a few questions if that's alright." Phil answered.  
I nodded my head and gestured with my hand for him to continue.  
"About your fathers rescue and his kidnapping...do you know anything about that? How he escaped or who would want him kidnapped?" Phil asked.  
_He seems trust worthy...and I am investigating this matter myself. Maybe he could help out in some way._  
"Phil, I'm gonna be completely honest with you. Someone wants me and my father dead." I told him.  
Phil seemed surprised, but nodded his head waiting for me to continue.  
"The day I found out my father was kidnapped, I almost died."  
"Yes, I heard on the news." Phil said.  
"But what was left out of that story was _how_ I almost died. I've done my own investigating and came to find that whoever had my father kidnapped, also wanted me dead. Someone broke into my house and tried to kill me while I was in the shower. I almost died of heat stroke. They tried making it look like attempted suicide though..." I explained.  
Phil seemed genuinely interested and took some notes.  
"The person who got into my house didn't force his way in, he actually had a house key. Whoever wants us dead wants to take over the company. I've narrowed down the possibilities and only a few people came up. There are a few people who have a copy of our house key. And out of all of them, only **one** would have motive. Obadiah Stane."  
"So you think Obadiah Stane hired people to have you and your father killed?" Phil clarified.  
"Exactly. He has motive, he gets control of Stark Industries should anything happen to me or my father. I don't trust him...he's..._hungry_ for power. It's in his nature." I said.  
"We'll investigate more on Obadiah Stane, Miss Stark. But do you actually have any proof that he's somehow involved?" Phil stopped writing.  
"I've made it clear that these are suspicions, but I have this feeling in my gut that it's him. I'll give you proof...just give me time."  
I hadn't noticed how I was shaking, I was truly scared. If Obadiah, a man who's known my dad for most of his life, was actually the mastermind behind all of this..._what if..._  
"Miss Stark, everything will be alright. I promise you that we won't stop until we find the person responsible for your fathers kidnapping." Phil put his hand on top of mine.  
I had a feeling that Phil didn't believe everything I said, but I'd give him some proof that I wasn't making this up.  
"JARVIS. Pull up the security footage I have locked away in my private files."  
A holographic projection popped up beside us. Phil looked at the video and I stopped it when the masked man shut JARVIS off.  
"I'm not lying, Phil Coulson. Someone wants us dead and they won't stop until we are. I'm scared to sleep in my own room. You have to believe me...I'm **not** crazy. I just had the locks to our house changed."  
"I believe you...but I can't arrest Mr. Stane without proof." Phil said. "We'll make sure to keep a close eye on you. Now...about your fathers escape..."  
"My dad told me that he built something with another person being held captive in the cave they were in...he didn't make it, but my dad did...that's all I know." I half-lied.  
There was no way I was telling anyone about the suit. _If the government was able to build one...well...let's not think about that._  
"I see...thank you for your help, Miss Stark. I'll keep in touch with you...here's my card." Phil handed me the card.  
"Thanks, Phil." I smiled.  
I looked at the logo and chuckled to myself not feeling so nervous anymore.  
"You guys need a better name...make it more shorter." I commented.  
"We're working on that..." Phil informed me.

* * *

"Day eleven, test thirty-seven, configuration 2.0; for a lack of a better option Dummy is **_still_** on fire safety." Dad glared at the robot. "Don't hit me with that thing again or I'm donating you to a city college." Dad threatened.  
Dummy made a noise and looked down making him appear guilty and sad.  
"Are we gonna be serious about this now?" I raised an eyebrow at dad.  
"Yup! Nice and easy..." Dad replied. "Okay, let's start it off at **_1%_** thrust capacity."  
"So now you're taking my advice?" I scoffed.  
"Shut it smart ass. 1%, Tyra! NOW!" Dad snapped.  
I giggled at dad's childish behavior and typed in everything on the computer. I gave him a thumbs up signaling that he was ready to go.  
"Okay...3...2...1"  
I held my breath and crossed my fingers silently praying that my dad wouldn't get hurt this time. In seconds my dad was actually flying. He flew around and we both got nervous as papers blew away and how he was now hovering over the cars.  
"Not the Lamborghini!" Dad yelped.  
Dad flew back over after regaining some control and got the hang of flying. He smiled as he landed.  
"Yeah...I can fly..." He smiled smugly.  
I was grinning ear to ear and laughed as I ran over to dad and hugged him.  
"We did it!" I cheered.  
"Good job, kiddo. I couldn't have done this without you." Dad patted my back and returned the hug. "Now let's test this baby out."  
I put on the ear piece and gave my dad another thumbs up as I waited back over at the computer again. Dad got hooked up with the armor and I looked at the armor in awe. It was all silver, but we'd fix that later...  
"Lookin' good, dad." I winked at him.  
"As always..." He joked. "JARVIS are you there?"  
"_At your service sir._" JARVIS replied.  
"Tyra, make sure to keep monitoring the stats."  
"Okie dokie." I mock saluted. "Okay...JARVIS should be uploaded, so you can talk to him wherever you are."  
"Prepare suit down and check diagnostics." Dad said.  
Pieces of the armor started shifting around before going back into place.  
"Dad, there's still terabytes of calculations that need to be done before- -"  
"Tyra, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk..." Dad interrupted.  
With that dad took off flying.  
"God...you're still such an ass monkey..." I shook my head.  
"_I heard that._" Dad said.  
_Whoops...forgot about the ear piece..._  
I sat in the computer chair and kept observing the computer.  
_So far so good..._  
"JARVIS, what's the highest recorded altitude?" Dad asked.  
"_The record for highest altitude flight is eighty two feet, sir._" JARVIS answered.  
_Is he doing what I think he's about to do?_  
"Dad don't even think about it!" I growled into my ear piece.  
"_Learn to have a little fun, Tyra!_"  
"Dad stop right now before you get killed!"  
Dad ignored me.  
"_Alright, let's see what this thing can do!_"  
As dad went higher the computer went crazy. The screen was fuzzing and acting up and the alarms were going off nonstop.  
"DAD! KNOCK IT OFF! GO BACK DOWN!" I yelled.  
The computer was beginning to shut off and I knew at this point that if dad kept going higher, I would lose my connection with him. He was gonna end up freezing himself!  
"_I've just lost connection with Mr. Stark._" JARVIS informed me.  
I began panicking and started typing on the computer in a last attempt to get the suit up and running again. Nothing was working though.  
"Dad! You have to break the ice!" I screamed into the ear piece.  
I saw on the computer screen that dad was still falling now. If he didn't get the suit up and running again, he was gonna crash and die!  
"DAD!" I cried.  
After a few seconds all systems were up and running again. Dad managed to save himself before he crash landed.  
"_WOOOHOOO!_" Dad cheered.  
I sighed in relief and plopped back into my chair again. Dad eventually got back to the house but fell through the roof all the way down to the garage until he landed on the Lamborghini...Dummy started spraying him with the fire extinguisher. I would have been laughing at that, but I was pissed off right now.  
"Get out of that fucking suit, so I can kill you!" I hollered at him.  
Dad stood up and the face piece on the helmet pulled back.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? _**WHAT'S WRONG?!**_ I almost lost you again, asshole!" I cried.  
Dad's smile faded away once he knew how upset I was.  
"Tyra, I'm sorry I- -"  
"Don't even start you jerk! You never listen to me!" I punched his chest really hard in attempt to hurt him and yelped in pain flying backwards. "AAAH!"  
_Shit...I think I just broke my hand..._  
"Tyra!" Dad's eyes widened and he ran over to me.  
Dad helped me up as I cradled my hand. _I just got this damn arm out of the sling and now I have a broken hand...this is just fantastic._  
"Get away..." I whimpered.  
"Tyra, you need to see a doctor. You just broke your hand." Dad picked me up bridal style and sat me down on the chair near the computer.  
Dad got JARVIS to remove the armor and after that, took me to the hospital.

* * *

Dad made it clear that he was sorry, but I was still furious at him. Every time I told him to do something, he'd do the exact opposite. One of these days, he was gonna get himself killed. Tonight I was going to this firefighters charity ball thing...I didn't really wanna go at all, but Pepper wanted some company and she thought I needed to get out of the house considering I hadn't left since dad went missing. I reluctantly agreed to go. I had my jet black hair straightened and wore a beautiful emerald green dress. I wore a headband that was gold because hello? Green and gold go perfectly together. I also wore golden hoop earrings and a necklace with a golden ring attached that dad had given to me one Christmas. It was my mothers engagement ring and he wanted me to have it. I took one last look at myself in the mirror after finishing my makeup. I looked good for once, but this outfit reminded me of that guy from my dream.  
_"In the end...you will always kneel..."_  
I grabbed my small purse that matched with the dress and made my way to the limo. Happy greeted me and complimented my dress and soon we left. Flashing cameras greeted me as soon as I arrived to the charity ball and reporters were asking me all sorts of questions. I smiled and continued to walk inside. I was greeted by Obadiah and I quickly grew nervous.  
"I didn't expect to see you here, Tyra." Obadiah smiled.  
"Um...Pepper wanted me to come tonight." I stammered.  
"You seem nervous, would you like to dance? It might take your mind off of things." Obadiah gently grabbed my arm and led me to the dance floor. My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach and fell out my ass.  
_Shit...he knows that I know something doesn't he?_  
"So how are things? Are you feeling better? I sent you flowers while you were at the hospital." Obadiah tried making casual conversation.  
I looked into his eyes which grew dark and knew right away that he meant, _"how are you still alive?"_ His smile still remained on his face however.  
"Oh I'm completely fine...though I wonder about something...like who you hired to kill me and my father?" I glared at him and cut to the chase.  
My heart was hammering in my chest as I waited for his reaction. His smile didn't fade though I felt him tense up a little bit.  
"Now why would you say that?" Obadiah asked.  
"Because I'm not stupid. I am a Stark after all." I smiled smugly. "And when I find proof, and trust me I will. Your ass is gonna be behind bars."  
Obadiah chuckled and his grip grew tighter on my broken hand. I winced at the pain as he brought his face down towards mine.  
"I wouldn't say such things, Tyra. It might get you killed." Obadiah said lowly.  
"Is that a threat?" I glared at him.  
"It might be..." He replied.  
Obadiah released his hold on me and walked away as I stood in the middle of the dance floor. _My suspicions are confirmed...Obadiah __**is**__ behind all of this._ I was pulled to the side by Phil Coulson as soon as I made it to the mini bar.  
"Hello again, Miss Stark." Phil then noticed my cast which went all the way up to my elbow. It was ridiculous considering it was only my _hand_ that was broken. "What happened to your arm?"  
"I...uh...fell down the stairs?" _That was such a horrible lie, but he couldn't know about the armor!_  
"Fell down the stairs? Sounds like something an abused girlfriend or wife would say." Phil smiled at me knowingly.  
"Alright fine...I punched the refrigerator...it was stuck and I got angry because I couldn't get it open. I know it's embarrassing, but don't say anything alright?" I lied.  
Phil glanced up at me again to find any hint that I was lying, but found none so he let it go.  
"Well I came to tell you that you were right to be suspicious about Mr. Stane. He's been working on a secret project, though none of us know what it is. We think he's been working on this without your father knowing. It seems he's been working on it since your fathers return." Phil informed me.  
_Ooooh...now what is Obadiah up to this time?_  
"Thanks, Agent Coulson."  
I went back over to the mini bar and ordered wine. The bartender didn't even ask my age and looked away knowing who I was. I wasn't gonna get drunk or anything, but man did I need a drink right now.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Seriously! XD But be nice please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_To that guest reviewer, since I can't message you privately I'm just going to reply right now. I'm not going to be mean and I'm __**really**__ trying not to, but I actually __**do**__ know what autism is and I know __**exactly**__ what the symptoms are considering I __**am**__ autistic. I won't take this review too personally, but I do know what I'm talking about considering I go through these struggles everyday. I guess I made my OC more like me. A lot of people can't even tell I'm autistic because I've had help and support my entire life and I've gotten better. I guess I made Tyra kind of similar to me in that way. And yes, these subjects are sensitive, but I want people to know that we're just a little different from everyone else. And having a disability is __**not**__ a bad thing at all, it makes you special. Does that mean everyone else isn't special? No. But we're all unique in our own way. The one thing that I still struggle with because of my autism is physical contact with other people __**and**__ making eye contact with other people. We have heightened senses, so some times even touching someone is too much for us to handle. And I can never really make eye contact with people because in our perspective, even the most familiar face can seem like an uncomfortable threat. I'm just pointing this out in the nicest way possible. I tend to take things personally...sorry. Anyway, Tyra has several symptoms of autism, but they're not as severe as when she was a child, much like me. Thank you for reviewing though, anonymous reviewer. I appreciate your honesty. I'm sorry if I've confused some of you...I just felt like I had to explain this. MOVING ON! Enjoy this chapter! I am on a roll! Two chapters in one night! WHOOHOO!_

* * *

I left the charity ball early. I had to get this proof for Agent Coulson and I needed to do that **now**, so I could give it to him by tomorrow at least. I tried accessing the files about Obadiah's _'secret project'_ to know what Obadiah was up to, but I couldn't...which meant one thing...I would have to go into Obadiah's or my father's office and hack into the computer myself. That was gonna be tricky though...I mean when would I sneak in, how long would this take, and when would he get back? I needed the perfect opportunity, but when would that be?! It was past midnight and I found no results. It was no use, I needed to hack into Obadiah's files, so I could nail his ass and have him arrested and gone. He didn't even bother lying about trying to kill me or my father! He pretty much just flat out admitted it without actually confessing! _WHO DOES THAT?_  
"Get to the computer and have everything set up..." I turned around and saw my dad. _He was talking to me? Okay then..._  
"Where have you been?" I asked.  
"I was at the charity ball thing." He curtly replied. "I'm gonna suit up."  
I stopped dad and got in front of him.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Dad gently pushed me to the side.  
"Obadiah's been dealing under the table. I'm gonna find all those shipments and destroy them myself...for good this time." Dad mumbled lowly.  
_Uh oh...he seems pissed off... _  
I averted my eyes from dad. I didn't like that hard cold look on his face at all...it made me uncomfortable.  
"How do you plan to find all your weapons though? Do you even know where you're going?" I asked.  
"It's in a village called Gulmira. It's near the place I was held captive, so I'm pretty sure that village is my best bet. I just saw the news about people being evacuated from there." Dad replied.  
Dad finished suiting up and I noticed that he took my advice and made the suit red and gold. I smiled at him..._I guess he does listen to me sometimes..._  
"Dad...I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I guess I got a little upset because, I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." I looked down at my feet. "I was mad that you sometimes don't listen me. I just worry about your safety...you're...you're the only family I got left." I choked back a sob and felt the tears flowing down my face.  
I heard a few heavy clunks near me and knew that dad made his way over towards me. I felt something cold and solid grip my chin gently and forced me to look up. Dad seemed worried and he didn't say anything for a few seconds. He slowly pulled me in for a hug.  
"I'm sorry, Tyra...thank you for telling me this...I'll uh...try to be more careful okay? Be safe and responsible...I'll be back soon." Dad kissed my forehead.  
My forehead started tingling_...weird._  
Dad walked over to the hole that led to the roof and outside that he crashed in earlier and glanced over at me one last time.  
"I love you, Tyra." Dad smiled sadly. I looked at dad in surprise. He never really said something like that before. Not much anyway...  
"I...uh..." _SPIT IT OUT DUMBASS!_ "I love you too." I stammered.  
The face piece to the helmet came on and dad was gone before I knew it. I quickly put on the ear piece and went over to the computer. All systems were good and so far nothing bad was happening. In about thirty minutes, dad made his way over to that village he mentioned. I zoomed in on the map of the location where my dad was. The sensors picked up a lot of people. I could tell who were the hostages and who weren't. People who carried metal weapons were highlighted in red, and the hostages were blue.  
"Alright dad, be careful. This place is full of mercenaries..." I spoke into the earpiece.  
"_Got it._" Dad replied. I listened in and heard struggling, screaming, and crying. After a few seconds though, most of the red dots around the hostages were gone, so my guess was that dad took them down. I saw one red dot though, and he was in a building nearby.  
"Dad! There's someone in that building behind you! Hurry up before he calls for back up!" I informed him.  
Dad listened and then soon left the village. I saw missiles and bullets aimed for dad and tried warning him, but he was knocked down before I could.  
"Shit! Sorry! I tried warning you."  
"_It's fine, honey..._" Dad breathed out.  
Another tank missile tried hitting dad, but he swiftly dodged it before firing his own mini tank missile and destroying the tank. Dad flew off again and started making his way home. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was at least seven in the morning. _Shit...it's been that long already?_ A few alarms went off on the computer and I noticed two jets coming right to dad.  
"Dad, we've got a slight problem...there are two jets heading for you...something tells me this isn't a welcome party." I spoke nervously into the earpiece.  
"_Great...just what I need, I'll try to shake them off._" Dad said.  
A heard something go off and then realized that someone was calling my dad.  
"_Sir, Colonel Rhodes is calling. Shall I answer?_" JARVIS asked.  
"_Yup, might as well._" Dad said.  
I grew nervous as dad answered the call.  
"_Hello?_"  
"_**Tony.**_" Rhodey said.  
"_Who is this?_" Dad asked innocently.  
"_**Rhodey**_." He replied.  
"_Who?_" Dad teased.  
"_**Stop being a smart ass. You know perfectly well who this is, Tony.**_" Rhodey snapped. "_**What the hell is that noise?**_"  
Dad was silent for a few seconds before I answered for him  
"We're driving with the top down." I said.  
"_**Tyra? Where the heck are you two anyway?**_" Rhodey asked.  
"Oh we're just driving...in the canyon." I slowly answered.  
"_**Are you lying to me by any chance?**_" Rhodey sounded suspicious.  
"No! Why would you say that?" I laughed nervously.  
"_**Alright, well I need your help Tony.**_" Rhodey said.  
"_Funny how that works huh?_" I could imagine dad smirking.  
"_**Yeah well we just got a weapons depot blown up a few clicks from where you were held captive.**_" Rhodey informed dad.  
"Sounds like one of those places that goes boom a lot huh?" I joked.  
"_Yup..._" Dad breathed out.  
"_**Why do you sound so out of breath Tony?**_" Rhodey asked.  
"_I was just jogging in the canyon_."  
I winced at dad's mistake.  
"_**I thought you were driving.**_" Rhodey pointed out.  
"I'm driving next to him." I corrected dad. "Come on, dad! Time to get back in the car! I'm starving!" I yelled a little louder.  
"_Coming, honey!_" Dad yelled back.  
"_**You two sure you don't have any tech that I should know about?**_" Rhodey asked one last time.  
"_...nope_." Dad hesitantly replied.  
"_**Good. Because it's about to be blown to kingdom come.**_" With that Rhodey hung up.  
_Something tells me that this is gonna end up badly..._  
"Dad? I have a really bad feeling about this...we probably should have just told him the truth." I said.  
"_Probably..._" Dad sighed.  
I heard an alarm go off on the computer and quickly looked at the screen.  
"Shit! Dad watch out! They've got a lock on you!" I quickly informed him.  
"_SSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_" Dad screamed.  
I heard several explosions and I after a few seconds it got a little quiet.  
"Dad?! You there?" I asked.  
"_SSSH!_" Dad shushed me.  
I noticed that dad was hiding...underneath one of the jets.  
"I'm calling Rhodey again!" I dialed his number on the computer.  
"_**Hello?**_"  
"_Hi Rhodey, it's me..._" Dad sounded strained.  
"_**Who?**_" Rhodey sounded confused.  
"_I'm sorry...it's __**me**_." Dad tried giving him a hint.  
"_**Look, this isn't a game! Do you understand? You do not send active equipment into my war-zone! Do. You. Understand?!**_" Rhodey snapped.  
"_It's not a piece of equipment, it's a suit! __**IT'S ME!**_" Dad practically yelled.  
"God damn it, Rhodey call it off! It's my dad!" I nearly screamed.  
I heard Rhodey gasp and I could tell he was in shock. I heard dad screaming again meaning he gave away his position. I saw him hit one of the jets wings. The pilot seemed to be struggling with his parachute. I think he was stuck.  
"Dad! The pilot you crashed into is having a hard time pulling out his parachute! It's not deploying! Go help him out!" I ordered him.  
"_On it!_" He yelled.  
I gripped the arms of my chair tightly and clenched my eyes shut hoping my dad could save this pilot in time. I heard dad sigh in relief and I realized that he was able to save the pilot. I grinned and cheered inwardly.  
"**_Tony, you still there?_**" Rhodey asked.  
"_Hey there_." Dad chuckled.  
"**_You crazy son of a bitch._**" Rhodey started laughing.  
"_No harm done._" Dad said.  
"**_You owe me a new plane, you know that right?_**" Rhodey told dad.  
"_Technically he hit me...so you wanna see what Tyra and I have been working on __**now**__?_" Dad asked.  
"**_No. The less I know, the better._**" Rhodey answered. True enough... "**_Now what do I tell the press?_**"  
"_Training exercise. Isn't that the usual B.S.?_" Dad joked.  
"**_It isn't that simple you know..._**" Rhodey sighed.  
"You know you love us." I sang happily.

* * *

Dad continued to struggle as JARVIS was helping him get out of his suit. There were mechanical arms moving around to unscrew everything and take the suit apart. Dad kept moving around too much though.  
"_Sir, the more you struggle, the more this will hurt._" JARVIS informed him.  
I heard a gasp from behind us and I froze in my spot.  
_Pepper...aw crap... _  
We all stood in silence and Pepper struggled to find words since nothing was coming out of her mouth.  
"Okay let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Dad spoke up.  
_So very true..._  
"Are those..._bullet holes?_" Pepper breathed out.  
Pepper narrowed her eyes and gave me a look as if asking me for some explanation.  
"Uh...maybe?" I smiled nervously.

* * *

Dad and I had a talk and we both knew we needed to find out what Obadiah was up to. So he wanted to hack into the computer in his office. It was perfect...dad didn't need to know what I was up to. I could tell him everything after Obadiah was arrested. Pepper came down to the workshop and Dad popped the question.  
"Hey you busy? You mind if I send you on an errand?" Dad asked Pepper.  
"I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests." Dad handed a flash drive to Pepper. "This is a lock chip, it'll get you in. It's probably all under executive files, if not, they probably put it on a ghost drive in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading." Dad explained.  
"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" Pepper looked at Tony and I suspiciously.  
"Same drill." He said.  
"Pepper, they've been dealing under the table. And we're gonna stop them. We're gonna find every weapon and destroy them." I told her.  
"Tony, Tyra, you know that I would help you both with anything, but I cannot help you if you're gonna start all of this again." Pepper sighed.  
"There is nothing except _this_. There's **no** art opening, there's **no** benefit, there's **nothing** to sign, there **is** the next mission. And nothing else." Dad snapped.  
"Is that so? Well I quit..." Pepper put the flash drive onto the table in front of us and began heading for the door that led upstairs. I was practically speechless.  
"You stood by our side all of these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people I put in harms way, you're just going to walk out?" Dad looked at her in disbelief.  
"You're going to kill yourself and your daughter, Tony and I won't be apart of it." Pepper shook her head.  
"I shouldn't be alive, _unless_ it was for a reason." Dad said seriously. "I'm not crazy, Pepper...I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."  
_I never seen my dad be so...compassionate before. _  
"You both are all I have too, you know..." Pepper gave in, grabbed the flash drive, and began walking away again.  
I ran after Pepper as she got up the stairs.  
"Pepper, wait...I'm coming with you." I told her. I took the flash drive from her hand and began heading outside after calling Happy and making sure he had my Ferrari ready to go. I got in the driver's seat after Happy got out and I looked at Pepper. "Get in, Pepsi. We've got work to do."

* * *

We got into my dad's office and I quickly ran for the computer plugging in the flash drive. It began doing all the work for me. Pepper looked outside the window of the door nervously and I kept going at it as she kept watch for anyone. Something caught my interest and I looked at the file as everything was being downloaded still. _Sector 16...that must be the secret project Obadiah's been working on behind dad's back!_  
"Sector 16? What have you been up to, Obadiah?" I smirked.  
It was basically another suit, it looked similar like the armor dad built to escape the cave. **A lot** similar..._did he find the scraps and rebuild it?_ I then found a video and gasped at what I saw. I quickly put on the translator, so I could understand what they were saying. My dad was bloody, dirty, and tied up to a chair looking disoriented and he was surrounded by a group of terrorists. _This must have been when he got kidnapped by the terrorists! _Pepper looked worried and came over when she knew what I was looking at.  
"_As you can see, Obadiah Stane..._" A terrorist said.  
"Oh my god..." Pepper gasped.  
"_...your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up._" I paused the video and exited out of it.  
_That bastard...Obadiah was going to pay- -_  
"So, what are we going to do about this?"  
I froze at the voice. _FUCK. Obadiah is here. Oh no..._ 0 - 0  
I wanted more than anything to yell at Pepper and be like,_ "Bitch! I told you to watch the door! This isn't like Scooby Doo where we can just sing a catchy song and get out with no problems! NOW WE'RE DONE FOR!"_, but surprisingly I kept calm. I grabbed the newspaper on the table and slowly covered the flash drive, so it wouldn't be seen. Pepper glanced at the screen watching the flash drive still download all of the files and then gazed back over at Obadiah again.  
"I know what you're going through, Pepper...he always gets the good stuff doesn't he?"  
_That's my dad you're talking about asshole_. =_=  
"I was so happy when he came home. It was like he came back from the dead."  
I chuckled and laid back in the chair.  
"Funny how you mention that..." I mumbled.  
"Well now I realize, Tony never really came back. He left apart of himself in that cave." Obadiah continued. "Broke my heart really, he's a different person now...well, he's a complicated person. I figure you must get that from him, Tyra." Obadiah smiled at me. "He's been through a lot, I think he'll be alright." Obadiah turned over to Pepper. "You're a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is."  
"Thank you...Well we better get back there." Pepper acted nonchalant.  
"Is that todays paper?" Obadiah pointed at the newspaper.  
I tensed up before slyly removed the flash drive under the newspaper knowing that the download finished. I slipped the flash drive in my sleeve and then handed the newspaper over to Obadiah as we made our way to the door. After we left the office I began quickly pacing with Pepper at my side.  
"Damn that was close..." I breathed out. I got the flash drive from out of my sleeve and kissed it. "Obadiah you are finished." I smirked.  
"Miss Stark, we had an appointment. Did you forget our appointment?" Agent Coulson came over to us.  
"Right now! Let's go! Walk with us." I said quickly.  
Pepper pulled out her phone and started calling my father to tell him what was going on while I handed over the flash drive to Agent Coulson explaining that we had our proof and told him more about Sector 16.

* * *

"I couldn't get ahold of your father. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling...I think something might have happened to him." Pepper informed me.  
I grew nervous as we waited in my car. Phil Coulson was talking to some other people who I also assumed worked with him. I went into the glove compartment, grabbed my new invention (the holographic captain america shield), and hooked the wristband onto my wrist. I made sure that I was able to turn it on and everything. It should work...something told me that things were gonna get ugly. I had a feeling that I would need my new invention to somehow protect myself.  
"Call Rhodey and tell him to check in on dad." I told Pepper. She nodded and began to do so right away.  
I walked over to Agent Coulson and gently tapped him on the shoulder. I averted my eyes feeling embarrassed.  
"So do you guys have anything? Like do you think you know where Sector 16 is? I've never even heard of it." I asked.  
Coulson put his hand on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes.  
"We're already on it, Miss Stark. Are you two ready to go?" Phil said.  
Pepper came over just in time and then Phil led us to Sector 16. The door was locked and Pepper tried using her ID card to get through, but it wouldn't work. One of Phil's colleagues put a device on the lock and then instructed us to step away.  
"Is that a device that's gonna pick the lock?" Pepper looked at it in curiosity.  
"You might want to step back a little." Agent Coulson smiled. Pepper held her hands over her ears expecting some kind of huge explosion, but it was a small explosion, but enough to destroy the lock and let us through.  
"Looks like you two were right. He was building a suit."  
Coulson looked a computer screen that must have been next to where the armor was. _This hunk of metal must have been so heavy...how did dad even move around in that thing? _  
"I thought it'd be bigger." Pepper mumbled.  
"It's already powered to over 45%, sir." One agent informed Coulson.  
I looked over at this empty space where I assumed the armor once was. I was startled when a pair of glowing blue eyes lit up. Pepper pulled me away and the two of us began running for our lives as the armor was coming after us. I guessed that Obadiah beat us here and got inside the suit. Coulson and the other agents tried holding off Obadiah, but to no avail. Once Pepper and I reached the exit, my dad called through her bluetooth earpiece.  
"_Pepper!_"  
"Tony! Oh Tony are you okay?!" Pepper asked worriedly.  
"_I'm fine! How are- -_"  
"It's Obadiah! He's gone insane!" Pepper said.  
"_I know. Listen, you and Tyra gotta get out of there- -_"  
"He built a suit and- -"  
"_Get out of there!_" Dad yelled.  
The ground exploded a few feet away and out came Obadiah in the old Iron Man armor.  
"**Where do you think you're going?**"  
_The suit must have changed his voice somehow...it sounded more robotic...and scary...very scary..._ O.o  
Obadiah aimed his robotic arm at us and there was some kind of machine gun attached to it.  
"Your services are no longer required." _Oh shit..._  
"_**STAAANE!**_" A voice yelled in the distance.  
Something red and gold flashed in front of us and tackled Obadiah somewhere else.  
"I think my heart almost fell out of my ass." I was still shaking.  
Pepper grabbed my hand and we began making our way somewhere else. After a few minutes we heard from my dad again.  
"_Potts!_" Dad called.  
"Tony! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Pepper yelled frantically.  
"_I'm almost out of power, I've gotta get out of this thing. I'll be right there!_"  
Dad got cut off and I could hear Obadiah in the background through the ear piece. I left Pepper and ran as fast as I could making my way to the roof after grabbing a gun from an unconscious agent. I didn't even know how to use it, but it couldn't be that hard right? I was so scared, but I couldn't let my dad die like this. If we go down, we do it together.  
"Hey asshole! Over here!" I distracted Obadiah from my dad.  
I aimed the gun at Stane and started shooting. I ran for my life dodging Obadiah's attacks. It was gonna be a matter of time before I ran out of bullets and got tired of running. I ran out of bullets and my eyes grew large in fear as Obadiah grabbed me with his huge mechanical arm and began to squeeze me tightly. I screamed in agony and Obadiah finally tossed me to the side. I hit the ground extremely hard and I ended up coughing out blood. I saw dad fighting Obadiah again and I managed to stand back up.  
"You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You'd have made your father proud!" Obadiah laughed evilly. "How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons and you gave it its best one ever! And now...I'm gonna kill you with it..."  
I ran in front of dad as Obadiah shot a round of bullets at us and drew out my holographic shield to protect us. It was working until the glass we were standing on broke from underneath us. I screamed as I fell and I felt dad grab on to my good arm as he also held onto the metal beam above us with his other hand. Obadiah kept trying to shoot at us, but couldn't because dad ripped out the targeting system. I blinked back tears as dad tried lifting me up.  
"It's time to hit the button!" Dad yelled below us.  
"But you told me not to!" Pepper objected.  
"Hold still, you little prick." Obadiah grew angry and still tried shooting missiles at us.  
"Just do it!" Tony yelled.  
"But you'll both die!" Pepper cried.  
Dad was overloading the arc reactor wasn't he? The blast could kill all of us.  
"**PUSH IT!**" I then hollered at Pepper.  
Pepper reluctantly pushed the button and high tailed it out of there as fast as she could. Dad then gave me one last glance and smiled at me through teary eyes.  
"I love you so much, Tyra. You know that right?" Dad said.  
"Yeah. I love you too." I felt tears flow freely down my face.  
"This is goodbye." With that said, dad threw me out with what strength he had left before the blast got to me. I heard Obadiah scream before he fell down into the arc reactor. It caused the whole thing to explode. The explosion threw me back several feet away and I could feel some of the energy from the arc reactor. I felt extremely weak and tired. I could barely lift my head, but I saw dad lying on his back before I felt my eyes shutting.

* * *

Dad and I were rushed to the hospital. Obadiah's body was nowhere to be found though, he was dead and gone from the explosion. Dad should have died, but he miraculously survived. I kept joking that we survived because we were Stark's and that we were just that awesome. I had a lot of damage done to my body. Obadiah managed to break a few ribs and because I was still below normal BMI, so it was dangerous for me. I had to have surgery so I didn't die from internal bleeding. I thought dad had the blast much more worse than I did, but apparently not as bad as I thought. It was weird though considering he was just as close as Obadiah was. I was put on bed rest when I got home. Dad made sure to get me out of the hospital and have a doctor at home to check on me considering how much I hated hospitals. I was currently watching the news from my bed. Dad was supposed to be making a statement that he wasn't involved with the arc reactor incident and Coulson gave him the B.S. excuse that he was on a yacht the night of the incident. Obadiah was also on_ 'vacation' _and his plane suddenly crashed and blah blah blah...And the press was to know nothing about me or my injuries at all.  
"_Been a while since I was in front of you...I think I'll stick to the cards this time..._" Dad joked. A few reporters laughed. "_There's been speculation that I was involved in the events of the freeway and the rooftop..._"  
"_I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect me to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact that you- -_" Christine Everheart was cut off by dad.  
"_I know it's confusing...it is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely, to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero._" Dad said.  
_**You ass monkey! You're completely blowing it! **_  
"_I never said you were a superhero._" Christine smirked.  
"_Didn't? Well good. Because that would be outlandish and __**fantastic**__. I'm just not the hero type, clearly. With this laundry list of character defects and all the mistakes I made..._" Rhodey came over and whispered something in dad's ear. "_Yeah, yeah right..._" Dad mumbled.  
He was silent for several seconds before speaking up again.  
"_Well the truth is...I am Iron Man._"  
The reporters were yet again going nuts about the sudden news and I quickly turned off the TV.  
"Dad you ass..." I groaned.  
I got out of bed despite my injuries and made my way downstairs to get something to drink.  
"Don't you think you should be on bed rest after what happened?"  
I froze at the voice, but slowly turned around to see a man standing in my living room. He was African American, who wore some type of suit with a long leather jacket and had an eyepatch on one of his eyes. I put on my holographic shield wrist band and aimed it at the man ready to shoot deadly lasers at him.  
"I'm not here to harm you, Miss Stark. Though I was hoping to talk to you and your father about something...I'm Director Nick Fury from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We call ourselves SHIELD now. I'm sure you've heard of us through Agent Coulson though am I correct?"  
I slowly nodded my head as this Nick Fury helped me over to the couch making sure I was careful not to hurt my injuries.  
"So uh...what do you want?" I averted my eyes.  
"I'm here about the Avengers Initiative." Nick Fury said.

* * *

_ This chapter probably wasn't my best one, but I wanted to get through Iron Man 1 pretty quickly because I'm excited to move on to Iron Man 2 and then the Avengers! XD Let me know what you think, but please be nice! I'm crazy sensitive to criticism! lol_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you guys for reviewing I appreciate it! I'm really happy that you like this story! I thought for a special treat that I would put in the alternate opening from Iron Man 2. If none of you have seen that, then look it up on YouTube because it makes me laugh every time. Honestly, Iron Man 2 wasn't that bad of a movie. I get why a lot of people kind of hated it, but seriously! It's not __**that**__ bad! It's okay...anyway! MOVING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was weird how quickly time had passed. The one thing that made me mad though, was dad still being an arrogant asshole. He's changed, but he still can be a little childish. But he's treated me better ever since he became Iron Man, which he gave me partial credit of creating the suit with him. So dad started calling me Iron Woman. Dad even made a suit built just for me. I didn't want one, but a chance to actually fly? I wasn't gonna pass _that_ up! The night that Director Nick Fury came into the house after the press conference was quite a shock for us. I mean I basically sat with him until dad came back from the press conference which was a pretty long time to wait. Nick Fury seemed nice though, he made it clear that he wasn't going to hurt us. And this Avengers Initiative? It was too much to take in...Nick Fury was trying to form a group of people with unique skill sets and he was thinking about letting me and my father be apart of the group. Dad basically did all the talking for me and sent me back up to bed, so I didn't really have a say in it. And tonight was the night of the Stark Expo and I was completely excited. Though dad forgot to mention that our _'grand entrance'_ was gonna be from jumping out of a plane with our Iron Man suits. I was completely nervous, but I felt a little confident because we've practiced flying in the suits before. And as of right now...dad was barfing into a toilet on the plane...  
"I can't do it...uuuuugh...just...just give me a little space." Dad groaned.  
Pepper stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at my dad.  
"Get up..." Pepper rolled her eyes.  
"Dad, we're gonna miss the dropping point! We have to go, _NOW_!"  
Dad finally stood up after flushing the toilet.  
"You really don't wanna see that..." Dad looked at the toilet in disgust. "Okay, how am I? Do I look weird?" Dad asked us.  
"If by weird you mean drunk, then yes...you do." I chuckled.  
"You look like you do everyday. Like you're having a hangover." Pepper added.  
"Uuuugh, get me some Advil!" Dad whined.  
"I don't have Advil, but I have Motrin." Pepper informed him.  
"Motrin? There is seriously something wrong- -"  
"YES! There is seriously something wrong with you!" Pepper cut him off.  
"- -with giving a grown man Motrin!" Dad finished.  
"It's popular brand name!- -"  
"I'M NOT ON MY CYCLE, PEPPER!" Dad yelled.  
I wanted to burst out laughing, but I managed to hold it in.  
"You two act like an old married couple...are you both finished?" I folded my arms together. The plane started opening up in the back and dad just about lost it.

"ABORT MISSION!" Dad made his way to sit down and grabbed an oxygen mask trying to breathe into it. "ABORT MISSION!"  
"_**We are about to drop in under one minute!**_"  
"Tell him we're not fucking doing it! ABORT MISSION!"  
"Ignore him!" Pepper yelled. "Get your ass out of this plane right now! You said you wanted to do this and god damn it you're gonna do it! Do you know what it took to approve this?!" Pepper huffed.

"Send them flowers..." Dad rolled his eyes.  
Dad got up again and looked down below at the drop zone before going back to Pepper.  
"Let's do this baby." Dad whispered. "I know I can selfish sometimes, and I know I don't say it enough...but how's my hair?" Dad asked us.  
"You said that before." I chuckled.  
"I know I said it before, but is it piece-y enough? Do I need more product?"  
"What you need to do is get your ass out of this plane and stop stalling." I bluntly told him. Dad seemed surprised and then shrugged turning back to Pepper.  
"Do you like the wind blown look?" Dad asked Pepper.  
"You look fine. NOW GO!" Pepper yelled at him.  
"Alright, give me a smooch for good luck! I might not make it back...this is some...heavy stuff."  
Pepper grabbed dad's helmet and kissed it where the mouth was. She then threw the helmet out of the plane.  
"Go get em boss." Pepper smiled at dad.  
"You complete me!" Dad yelled and dove out of the plane to retrieve his helmet.  
I them put my helmet on and joined dad. I saw that he finally got to his helmet and had it on. I laughed and flew circles around him.  
"_**Just like we practiced, sweetums.**_" Dad said.  
We made it inside and dropped onto the stage where we were surrounded by dancers all dressed up like Iron Man. But they were all more, Iron Women to me because of the skirts they had on. The music number was just about done and they finished the song by getting into one last pose by raising their glowing hands at us. Everyone began cheering and I grew nervous quickly.  
_Shit...this crowd is HUGE...okay remember! Eye contact! Just remember the eye contact! AND SMILE!_  
The suits were being disassembled around us and revealed me in a dress and my father in a suit and tie.  
"It's good to be back!" Dad smiled and clapped. "I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace because of the both of us, I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity never has a better phoenix metaphor been personified in human history."  
I playfully shoved dad and took the microphone away from him.  
"It's not about you..." I told him. "Or me. Or any of us, really. It's about legacy..." The crowd began to settle down. "It's about what _we_ choose to leave for future generations."  
I handed dad the microphone again.  
"And that's why for the next year, and for the first time since 1979, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations of the world over will pull their resources and share their collective data to leave behind a _**brighter**_ future."  
Everyone began clapping again and their applause was even louder than before. I took the microphone back from dad again.  
"It's not about us, therefore what we're saying, if we're saying anything at all…is welcome back. To the Stark Expo." I finished. I handed dad the microphone one last time.  
"We have a special guest here tonight, so please. Give a warm welcome to my father, Howard Stark." Tony smiled at the crowd.  
We both walked off the stage and everyone began to settle down once a news reel was being projected onto a screen. It was my grandfather, Howard Stark. I sorta wish that I had met the man, but he died before I was even born. I looked around and found my dad nowhere.  
"Dad?" I searched for him.  
Dad was hiding behind a curtain with an exasperated look on his face. Something was wrong...but what? Dad held this tiny device to his finger and he seemed annoyed at the results after his blood was taken.  
_There was something my father was hiding...and I needed to find out soon._

* * *

The next morning we were in Washington, D.C. being questioned on live television about the Iron Man suits.  
"Mr. Stark, can we pick up from where we were?" The senator asked.  
The used the gavel to try and get my dad's attention, but he kept talking to Pepper who sat behind us.  
"MR. STARK?!" The Senator yelled.  
Dad whipped around and smiled as he spoke into the microphone.  
"Yes, dear?" He teased.  
"Mr. and Miss Stark, do you or do you not have a specialize weapon?"  
I grew nervous and took a sip of water.  
"We do not." Dad answered.  
"You do not?" The Senator asked in confusion.  
"Well...it depends how you define the word _weapon_." I spoke up.  
"The Iron Man suits **are** a weapon." The Senator said.  
"Our suit doesn't fit that description." I said.  
"And how would you describe it, Miss Stark?" The Senator asked.  
"I would describe it by defining what it really is." I smartly replied.  
"As what?" The Senator grew angry.  
"It's an…uh….high tech prosthesis" The crowd chuckled a bit. "That is the most apt description I could make of it." I averted my eyes from the Senator. He still made me uncomfortable.  
"If your priorities were actually the well being" Senator Stern snapped at me. _Ouch_. "**My** priority is to have the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people. The people of the United States of America."  
"What you actually mean is turn it over to the government and use this weapon for yourself to terrorize other countries. That's what you _**really**_ meant right?" I then glared at him.  
"Well you can forget it…" Dad joined in. "I am Iron Man and she is Iron Woman." Dad pointed at me. "The suits and us are one. To turn over the Iron Man suits would be turning over myself _and_ my daughter which would add up to servitude or prostitution depending on what state you're in, am I right?" Dad smirked.  
Everyone began laughing at dad's joke. I wouldn't have gone that far bringing up prostitution, but hey...dad just said whatever he wanted to say. As much as I hated it, that part of him would never change. He was always an action first, think later type of guy.  
"Look, I'm no expert- -"  
"In _prostitution? _Of course not! You're a Senator! Come on!" Dad joked.  
Everyone started laughing and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I pinched dad's leg under the table really hard telling him to knock it off before he went too far.  
"I'm no expert in weapons but we do have someone here who is an expert in weapons… I'd now like to call up Justin Hammer. Our current primary weapons contractor." The Senator finished.  
In came Justin Hammer. Our biggest competitor against Stark Industries. I used to like Justin Hammer until he tried flirting with me to get to my dad. His technology wasn't even that great anyway...and he was so fucking smug all the time. _He could beat my dad in a competition of smuggyness hands down._  
"Let the record reflect I have observed Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering…**if** and _when_, any actual expert will also be in attendance." Dad teased.  
"Absolutely, I'm no expert." Justin replied.  
"That's an understatement." I mumbled under my breath. My eyes widened as the jury laughed because they heard what I said. My face turned red and I looked down at the floor.  
_God dang it...stupid microphone..._ 0-0  
"I'm no expert like you or your daughter, Anthony. I'm no _wonder boy_" Justin teased. "Now Senator, if I may, I well might not be an expert, but you know who was?" Justin turned back over towards dad and I. "Your dad and her grandfather: Howard Stark, really a father to us all and to the military industrial age."  
I could feel dad tense up as Justin brought up my grandfather, but I squeezed his hand from under the table in attempt to keep him calm.  
"But let's be honest… he was no flower child, he was a **lion**, and we all know why we're here. In the last six months Anthony and Tyra Stark have created a sword with untold possibilities and yet they insist it's a _shield_." Justin scoffed at the last part. "Anthony and Tyra Stark ask us to trust them as we '_cower'_ behind it. I wish I were comforted Anthony and Tyra, I really do."  
I kind of imagined myself being one of those creepy mutant kids that can light shit on fire if they concentrated really hard and looked at someone. I just wanted to light Justin Hammer on fire..._did this guy ever stop rambling and shut up? Like get to the point already!_  
"Let's leave my door unlocked when I leave the house…but this ain't Canada. We live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark and his _kid_ daughter won't always be able to foresee." Justin finished. "Thank you, God bless Iron Man and God bless America." _KID DAUGHTER?! FUCK YOU JUSTIN HAMMER!_  
"That was well said Mr. Hammer…the committee would now like to call up Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." The Senator said.  
"Rhodey?" Dad and I smiled and turned around to see Rhodey walk in.  
"After forming a complete report on the Iron Man weapon complied by Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, Colonel for the record could you please read page fifty-seven paragraph four?" The Senator asked Rhodey.  
"You're asking him to read a specific section? How is that fair?" I glared at the Senator. The Senator glared right back at me and I immediately looked away. Dad grabbed my hand and brought me back into my seat.  
"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, sir?" Rhodes tried clarifying what I just said.  
"Yes I am, sir." Senator Stern smiled smugly.  
"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey told him.  
_Yeah! You tell them Rhodey!_  
"I understand, but a lot of things have changed today." Senator Stern's smile grew bigger. _God he's such a creep..._  
"You do understand reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the full report?" Rhodey reminded him.  
"Yes, Colonel. I do." Stern replied.  
"_As he doesn't operate within any definable branch of the government…Iron Man and Iron Woman pose a potential threat to security of both the nation and to her interest._" Rhodey quoted. "I did however go on to say summarize that the benefits of Iron Man and Iron Woman far outweigh the liabilities—"  
"That's enough, Colonel!" Stern tried cutting him off.  
"I'm not a politician but we'll consider Security of Defense if you ask nice." Dad joked. Everyone chuckled again. "We might have to mend the hours a little bit though..."  
"I'd like to show the imagery connected to your report." Stern motioned for everyone to look at a TV screen being pulled into the room.  
"I believe it would be somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey interjected.  
"Colonel I understand, but if you could just narrate those for us…" Senator Stern gave Rhodey a look of expectation. Rhodey sighed before continuing.  
"_Intelligence suggests that the devices in these photos are in fact attempts at making copies of Miss and Mr. Stark's suit. These have been corroborated by our allies from local intelligence on the ground and it's been suggested that these suits __**are**__ in fact operational…_" Rhodey finished.  
I saw dad pull something out of his pocket and he looked like he was texting, but I knew what he was going to do. _He was gonna hack the system..._  
"Dad...do you really think that's a good idea?" I whispered in his ear.  
"Just trust me, I got this covered." Dad replied. "Hold on one second everybody!"  
Dad held up his small device and aimed it at the TV. In seconds the screen changed and it now read,_** "Welcome, Mr. Stark."**_ I looked at dad in surprise. _I can't believe he was going through with this..._  
"Now if you'd direct your attention to said screens." Dad said.  
The room filled with murmurs as dad started uploading something to the TV screen. The Senator looked pissed off that dad was interfering.  
"I believe that is North Korea." Dad said. There was a video of a horrible attempt at the Iron Man armor. "And Iran..." Dad uploaded more videos of Iron Man failures most of which were very graphic, but one caught my interest. "No grave danger here...wait is that Justin Hammer?" Dad smirked. The test pilot inside the armor moved his arms and legs before moving to turn his body. Everyone screamed in disgust when they saw the man's body twist in a 360 degree angle. I flinched and looked away.  
"Turn that off!" The Senator yelled.  
Justin Hammer moved to the TV screen and tried blocking it from everyone's view as he looked for a way to turn it off. He finally unplugged the TV altogether. I spoke up again feeling a little more confident and I knew we were winning so far.  
"Yeah I'd say all countries: five, ten years away….Hammer Industries: _twenty_." I spoke into the microphone.  
"I'd like to point out that test pilot survived!" Justin ran over and spoke into the microphone.  
"What is the point that you two are making?" Stern asked us.  
"The point we're making is, you're welcome." Dad sat back looking pleased with himself.  
"Welcome for what?" Stern glared at us.  
"Because we're your nuclear deterrent!" Dad replied.  
"It's working, were safe; America is safe. You want our property? You can't have it!" I spoke up.  
"But I did you a big favor, I have successfully privatized world peace!" Dad finished holding his hands out formed as peace signs.  
Everyone stood up and applauded us as we stood up.  
"F***k you, Mr. Stark, F***k you buddy!" Stern looked furious.  
Dad blew him a kiss and put on his sunglasses. Dad grabbed my hand and we began exiting the room.

* * *

"_Did you really have to make such a scene?_" Agent Coulson asked me.  
I was currently talking to him through a video chat. Phil had made sure he would keep in contact with me for some reason...I didn't know why though.  
"I'm my fathers daughter...did you really expect something different?" I laughed.  
"_Actually, yes. I did expect something more from you._" Phil seemed disappointed in me.  
_Okay...I guess he did have a point...but I was just so mad at that Senator!_  
"Fine...I'm sorry...but in my defense, they shouldn't have started this in the first place. We've been nothing but responsible with the armor! It's not like we use them for our entertainment and blow shit up!" I scoffed.  
"_I can see why you're upset, Miss Stark, but you could have handled this in a more mature and calm manner. Don't deny it._" Phil said.  
"I guess I get some traits from my father after all...I'm sorry..." I sighed. "So uh...why did you really call me?"  
"_I plan on talking about the actual details with you in person, but first...how would you feel working with SHIELD?_" Phil asked.  
_Me work with SHIELD? I guess I would need something to do..._  
"I guess that would be fine...why would you want me though? _I'm just the kid daughter of Tony Stark._" I mimicked Justin Hammer. _He's still an asshole..._  
"_I want you to personally work with us because you have a bright future ahead of you. Not only that, but you would be helping a lot of people. I don't I've quite explained what SHIELD does exactly. We prevent threats from happening and we do it quietly. We help save the world from threats..._"  
"You just implied something...the _world?_ You're making it sound like aliens and mythical creatures exist or whatever...is there something you're not telling me Agent Coulson?" I smirked and laid back in my seat.  
"_We can't discuss this on here...I'd rather do it in person. When are you available?_"  
"I'm on my private jet heading for home right now." I answered.  
"_I'll see you tonight then._" Phil then ended the conversation.  
_He didn't deny anything...does that mean aliens exist? But then again...he never really answered the question in the first place._

* * *

_Like it? Let me know! But be nice please! I'm crazy sensitive! XD _


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^-^_

* * *

"Hello, Miss Stark. I'm gonna need your impression." A beautiful red headed woman asked me.  
_Excuse me?_  
"I uh...I don't really know you well enough to- -"  
"Your finger prints, Miss Stark." She clarified.  
"I don't uh...know you though. Who are you?" I looked at the red head in suspicion.  
Pepper came over when she saw how confused I was.  
"Oh, Tyra. This is my new assistant, Natalie Rushman." Pepper introduced us.  
"New assistant? Why would you need one?" I teased.  
"Oh...I see your father didn't tell you..."  
My smile faded as Pepper shifted on her feet awkwardly. I then grew slightly angry. I glanced back at dad who was boxing with Happy.  
"What is it?" I clenched my fists tightly.  
"Well, your father decided to make me CEO of Stark Industries."  
_WHAT?! I mean not that I'm not happy for Pepper and all, but why would he do that?! He's acting suspicious...more so than usual! It's like he didn't have long to live or something._  
"Tyra? Are you okay?" Pepper placed her hand on my shoulder gently.  
"C- -congrats Pep...I'm happy for you..." I barely mumbled.  
"It's okay if you're mad, Tyra. You can tell me..."  
"I'm not that mad...just disappointed that my own father didn't tell me himself. Does he think that I'm not ready to run the company yet?" I gave Pepper a sad smile.  
Pepper didn't get to answer as dad got out of the boxing ring to get a drink.  
"Hey kiddo!" Dad greeted me.  
I tensed up and started walking out of the room. I knew that I'd end up doing something mean if he got near me right now.  
"Where is she going?" Dad looked at Pepper in confusion.  
"Tony, I wouldn't get near her right now- -"  
I felt something touch my shoulder and panicked feeling threatened all of a sudden. I turned around and punched as hard as I could and my eyes widened as I realized that it was my dad that I punched. _OH GOD!_  
"Holy shit...I didn't know you could hit that hard." Dad gasped.  
Dad picked himself up from the ground and tried coming near me again, but I backed away.  
"I just...need some time away from you...obviously I can't trust my own father. Sorry for punching you by the way..." I averted my eyes.  
"Tyra wait! What did I do?" Dad grabbed my hand.  
I couldn't look dad in the eye..._why did I have this problem with eye contact?!_  
"I can't..." I started hugging myself. "I can't handle this..."  
"Handle what honey?" Dad asked.  
"I can't handle you hiding shit from me all the time!" I snapped. "I'm not mad about Pepper being CEO, I'm so happy for her! But why didn't you talk to me first? In fact, what are you also hiding from me? You've been nothing but suspicious these past few weeks and don't bother trying to deny it. I know my dad well enough by now to be able to tell when he's acting weird."  
Dad fell silent and looked down at his feet for a few seconds.  
"Well when you're actually ready to grow a pair and talk to me, my door will be open for you." I hugged myself again and tried willing my tears to go away. I went over to this new assistant of Peppers and gave her my fingerprints very quickly and briefly before running out of the room.

* * *

I got some old news reels from the attic, which I had no idea that we even had. I was now in the work shop just watching all of them. All of them mostly involved my grandfather in World War II. I was surprised that some of these news reels came with audio.  
_I guess I kinda knew where my father got his looks from... _  
I saw Howard Stark talking to some scrawny blonde man.  
_He looks oddly familiar too..._  
"**_Mr. Stark! Begin the procedure!_**"  
I sat on the edge of my seat.  
_No...this couldn't be..._  
The scrawny blonde stepped into some kind of pod before having something strapped to him. A nurse shoved a needle into his arm.  
"_**That wasn't so bad...**_" The blonde smiled.  
"_**That was penicillin.**_" A bearded scientist informed him. He sounded German.  
_Wait...if we were against the Nazi's...why is this German guy helping out America? He must have come to help us for a reason...I mean, not everyone in Germany agreed with Hitler's actions at the time. I guess I'll have to look this guy up and find out who he is._  
I watched in awe as the pod was closed shut. My grandfather kept turning this wheel which made the pod glow brighter. I gripped my arms tightly enough to draw blood. The man inside the pod was screaming and I felt like I was watching some horror movie about Frankenstein's cousin being born or something.  
"_**Mr. Stark! Cut the power! NOW!**_" The german man yelled.  
"_**NO! I can do this! Don't stop!**_" The man yelled from inside the pod.  
My grandfather continued with the procedure until it was done. He hit a switch and the pod opened up revealing a very muscular and lean man.  
_The blonde guy...he had to be...Captain America. I just witnessed Captain America being born!_  
"This is so cool..." I breathed out.  
The news reel ended when gun shots were fired in the video.  
_Uh oh..._  
"I take that back..." I mumbled.  
_This video must have belonged to Howard...dad told me that grandpa pretty much idolized Captain America. There's a lot of Captain America memorabilia in here..._  
"_Miss Stark, you have an incoming call from Agent Coulson from SHIELD. Shall I answer?_" JARVIS asked.  
"Might as well..." I sighed and turned the projector off.  
"_Miss Stark. I was hoping to meet with you...you're late_."  
I looked at my pocket watch and my eyes widened.  
"I am...so sorry." I apologized. "I lost track of time..."  
"_What were you doing that's so time consuming?_" Phil asked.  
"I was watching some old news reels that were hidden in an attic I didn't even know we had. My grandpa must have kept a lot of Captain America stuff. I literally witnessed Captain America being born just now! How cool is that?!" I laughed.  
Phil went silent for a few seconds.  
"Phil?"  
"_Did you say, Captain America?_"  
"Yeah, why?" I leaned back on the couch.  
"_...I might be a fan of his._" Phil hesitantly admitted.  
"Well maybe you could come over and watch some of this stuff with me when you have time off from SHIELD."  
"_We've only known each other for a few months and you're already inviting me into your home like we've been the best of pals for years?_"  
"Uh yeah, duh...it's Captain America, Phil." I pointed out.  
"._...if I have time...I might consider coming over to watch those with you._"  
"Okay, so back to business! Where and when would you like to meet? I'm sorry for being late again."  
"_Meet me on the roof in twenty minutes._" Phil said.  
_How the hell was I gonna get to the roof? Oh yeah...Iron Man suit..._  
With that Phil ended the call. After getting on my armor, I went upstairs and saw dad staggering into the kitchen.  
"H- -hey honey bun...where've you been?" Dad asked.  
"You're drunk again aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Only for you." Dad laughed.  
"Well I'm going out with my new boyfriend. See you later." I left to the balcony.  
"Have fun!" Dad slurred.  
"I was lying. See you later when you're sober." I flew up to the roof.

* * *

Phil had taken me to a '_secret_' SHIELD base who knows where. I was told to put on a blindfold for some reason. I mean, I did accept the job to work with SHIELD, but I guess they didn't completely trust me yet. Apparently since I was a Stark, I wasn't very good at keeping secrets.  
"Hi. I'm Dr. Selvig. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stark." And older man greeted me. I hesitantly shook his hand and tried making eye contact.  
"It's uh...nice to meet you too, Dr. Selvig. So why am I here, Phil?" I glanced at Phil in suspicion.  
"Well we were kind of hoping that you could help us with a project of ours." Phil gestured me to follow him and Dr. Selvig.  
We all walked into some lab with other doctors and agents working. What caught my attention was this cube. It was glowing. It seemed almost...supernatural or something. _But I saw this thing before...in my dreams like the one with that extremely handsome mischievous guy. It felt like Deja vu._  
"I saw this before..." I looked at the cube in awe.  
"You have?" Dr. Selvig appeared concerned.  
"I can't remember where though...I think I saw this thing in a dream or something." I told them.  
Phil fell silent for a few seconds before talking again.  
"We call it the cube. It's known as the Tesseract though. It holds strange power...unlimited power. We're not sure how it works though."  
"I take it that's why I'm here? To help you figure out what this thing can do? To like harness the energy?" I asked.  
"Yes, and Dr. Selvig will help you every step of the way..." Phil smiled.  
"So...when did you get the cube? It sounds like you guys have been working on this for a long time." I averted my eyes.  
"It was actually found by your grandfather." Dr. Selvig spoke up.  
That caught my interest...  
"My grandfather found it? When?" I spoke softly.  
"After we won World War II was around the same time Captain America went missing in action. Your grandfather tried his very best searching for him by following an energy source. But they also found where this energy signature ended. That's where the cube was." Selvig said.  
"So...did the Germans use the cube to try and win the war?" I looked at the cube in curiosity.  
"We believe so. The Red Skull known as Johann Schmidt, believed he could control the power of the gods. Apparently he'd been searching for the cube for a long time. Everyone thought he was crazy...but I guess we were all wrong about that. If it weren't for Captain America...we probably would have lost the war." Coulson explained.  
I remained silent for a few seconds just trying to take this all in.  
"But there aren't such things as gods right?" I chuckled.  
"Actually there are." Selvig spoke seriously.  
My eyes widened and I looked at Selvig in disbelief before turning over to Phil.  
"He's joking right?" Phil shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just having a little trouble believing you right now...so would you care to elaborate on that?" I gave them both skeptical looks.  
I was told about this nine realms thing, how we're called Midgard, and how a god of thunder named Thor who was from Asgard came to Earth not too long ago because he was banished from Asgard. And then his brother Loki the god of mischief sent this huge robot thing called the _Destroyer_ in an attempt to kill Thor. I was more than shocked.  
_Gods exist?! WHAT THE HELL?!_  
"The god of thunder? Thor? He's real? Not a myth?" I gawked at them.  
They smiled as if my reaction was priceless.  
"I swear if you two are making this shit up..." I shook my head not bothering to finish my sentence. "Alright...so...the cube...when do you want me to help get started on that?" I glanced down suddenly finding the floor more interesting.  
"Well first I have to make you your official SHIELD I.D. card, so you can actually come in here." Phil told me. "But I can guess that you'll be able to work in about...two weeks or so...is that fine?" I nodded.

* * *

I was in Monaco with Pepper, Natalie, and my dad. I didn't even know why they wanted me to come in the first place. I didn't want to be here at all. Everyone seemed a little uneasy around me probably because of the way I overreacted with dad the other day. I hadn't bothered to speak with dad because I was just so...disappointed in him. I thought we could tell each other anything. I was probably being a little immature about this, but I didn't really want to confront him right now. I guess I was afraid to...I went over to the mini bar and held up my fake ID to the bartender. He gave me some vodka and before I could pay for the drink, he told me someone already paid for it.  
"Well, well. Tyra Stark...fancy meeting you here."  
_Oh god...please don't tell me it's __**him**__._  
I felt someone softly tap my shoulder and I saw Justin Hammer smiling at me.  
"It's good to see you again." Justin winked at me.  
"Hi...Justin..." I looked away.  
"I thought you seemed like the vodka type." He chuckled.  
I took a sip of the drink. It burned as it ran down my throat, but it felt good for some reason. It was almost soothing. I was surprised I wasn't overwhelmed with the taste.  
"It's good...thank you." I tried smiling at him.  
"So I was right huh?" Justin joked.  
"So why did you buy me a drink? We all know I'm not exactly twenty one yet." I eyed him suspiciously.  
"You seem like the type of woman who can hold down her liquor. Maybe not like her dad though." Justin smirked.  
I couldn't help but feel insulted at that comment.  
"My father is just _fine_...he's been doing better with his drinking problem." I lied.  
"Sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything." Justin held up his hands in mock surrender.  
"So what do you want?" I bluntly asked.  
"Can't a guy just buy a girl a drink?" Justin smiled innocently.  
"Not if it's you.._.no offense_." I mimicked him.  
"There you are, honey!" Dad smiled and pretended Justin wasn't even there. "Oh, hi Justin. Fancy seeing you here." Dad acted surprised.  
"Hey, hey Tony! How's it hanging?" Justin laughed.  
Dad pulled me over to his side and I kept sipping at my drink.  
"Just fine...We're just here- -"  
"Tony Stark. It's been a while."  
We both turned to see Christine Everheart.  
"Oh yes! Christine over here is doing a story on me! You should stay! Since we're the best of friends! Let's get a picture together!" Justin said.  
I walked over to Pepper as dad continued talking to Justin.  
"What's up?" I sat down with Pepper.  
"Is that vodka? You aren't even twenty one yet. How did you- -?"  
"Courtesy of Justin Hammer. According to him, I seem like the vodka type." I laughed sarcastically.  
"Somehow I'm not surprised that he was trying to flirt with you again." Pepper rolled her eyes.  
Dad then came over and sat down with us.  
"So...any reason why Hammer was trying to pick you up?" Dad asked me.  
"Why act so surprised? He always flirts with me." I sipped some more of my vodka.  
Dad then took my drink from me.  
"That isn't a good habit...I don't want you getting into that." Dad said softly.  
"And lying to me is a good habit?" I retorted.  
"What do you think I'm lying about?" Dad snapped.  
"Well I know it's something pretty bad if you're acting like you did before you got kidnapped in Afghanistan. You're turning into the old you again." I mumbled.  
Dad seemed surprised at my statement and then drank the rest of the vodka before getting up and leaving.  
"I wish you two weren't fighting right now..." Pepper sighed.  
"What do you _really_ think he's lying about?" Natalie asked.  
"I have a feeling it's somehow life threatening...I'm gonna find out what it is eventually, but I'd rather hear it from my dad himself..." I said.  
Natalie nodded in understanding. I looked up at the television watching the Indy Car race and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw my dad replacing a racer and getting into the race himself. Pepper seemed pissed off and we all began getting up to leave.

* * *

_I'm sorry if the chapter is short! XD I'm trying! Let me know what you think! And be nice please! _


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry if this chapter sorta sucks...I had some trouble writing it. I can't find the Iron Man 2 movie script online and trust me, I've looked __**everywhere**__. So I might rush through the ending of Iron Man 2. Don't hate me please! lol if one of you could help me find the movie dialogue/script for Iron Man 2 though, I would be very appreciative! _

* * *

My ears were flooded with screams as I flew over to the Indy track like my life depended on it. Which it sorta did...Well, my dad's life depended on it anyway. A man had an arc reactor that powered two whips. He basically showed up out of nowhere and went onto the track what I figured to be an assassination attempt on my dad. Dad barely managed to crawl out of the race car he was in. The face piece to the helmet pulled back and I glared at the man in front of me. I then pointed my forefinger at him.  
"Your ass is getting handed to you." I spoke lowly. He didn't seem intimidated at all even though he knew I was serious.  
"Iron Girl very funny..." He spoke in a Russian accent.  
The face piece went back on and I flew towards him trying to distract him from dad. I used repulsor beams at him and moved swiftly on my feet trying to dodge his attacks. The man smirked as he used his whips to choke me.  
"Shit..." I gasped.  
I then grabbed at the whip and yanked him closer towards me with the help of the armors extra strength. The man was flying at me and I then punched him in the face sending him and the whips away from me. I gasped for air and adjusted the helmet. I heard a car horn going off and I jumped out of the way just in time. Happy came to the scene driving like a mad man and hitting the man up against the fence. The window then rolled down.  
"Are you both alright?" Happy asked. The face piece of my helmet came off and I simply nodded.  
"Um yeah…were you heading towards us, or him?!" Dad then snapped.  
"I was just trying to scare him!" Happy defended.  
"I couldn't tell!" Tony yelled sarcastically.  
As everyone carried on I saw the man moving.  
"Uh guys?"  
"ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MIND?! GET IN THE CAR! BOTH OF YOU!" Pepper hollered at us.  
"GUYS?" I tried pointing at the Russian man stirring a little. Pepper continued to ignore me.  
"**NOW!**" Pepper glared at me.  
I simply stood there in surprise. Pepper never yelled at me like that. Dad sighed in defeat and started making his way towards the car opening the door. Pepper screamed as the Russian used his whips to cut the car door in half. Dad dropped the other half of the car door in shock.  
"I tried warning you guys!" I pointed out.  
Pepper and Happy were going ballistic trying to ram into the man with the car repeatedly as Dad kept telling Pepper to give him some case. I would have normally been laughing at this picture, but right now wasn't the time for laughing considering this man was a threat.  
_He HAS the arc reactor. As in created his own arc reactor. We thought that no one would be able to create this technology for years yet here it was now. _  
I put those thoughts aside and grabbed one of the mans electrifying whips and used my strength to throw him away from Happy and Pepper. The man got up with little problems and then threw his whip around my neck again before I could dodge.  
"You die now…" The man grinned evilly as he got me by the waist with his other whip and began electrocuting me with it.

I screamed out in pain. The armor didn't protect me from everything. My throat felt like it was actually burning and I could feel all of these electric shocks course throughout my body like a current. I never experienced this much pain. _And I thought having a broken hand and a dislocated shoulder was bad? No...this was even worse._

I tried raising my arm to shoot a repulsor beam at him, but I felt myself growing weaker.  
"TYRA!"  
I felt myself fall to the ground and most of the pain was gone.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of faint beeping. The bright lights burned my eyes and I squeezed them shut. I moaned in pain and my hand flew up to my throat. There were bandages around my throat.  
"Miss Stark? Are you waking up?" That's a dumb question...  
I rubbed my eyes and felt my vision get clearer. Natalie? What was she doing here?  
"_My throat hurts like a bitch..._" I spoke in a rasped voice.  
"Your throat was burned severely...it might not be a good idea to talk right now." She grabbed my hand from my bandaged throat and put it back down at my side.  
"So...is Pepper and everyone else okay?" I mumbled.  
Natalie nodded.  
"Your father was able to get in the Iron Man suit and finish the man off. You did good, Miss Stark." She smiled and patted my hand.  
It sure didn't feel like it...the guy almost managed to kill me. I guess it's because I'm not all that experienced in fighting though...  
I heard Natalie's phone ring and she went to answer it.  
"Hi, Phil..." Natalie then looked back at me and held her hand over the mouth piece. "I'll be right back okay?"  
I nodded and laid back. After Natalie left I then perked up.  
_Did she just say Phil? As in Phil Coulson? No...it could be a different Phil...How would Natalie even know Phil Coulson? I mean...unless..._  
I shook my head trying to get rid of those weird ideas.  
_Natalie work for SHIELD? Yeah right...but it would be something interesting to look into. I guess I'll do that later..._  
After a few minutes Natalie came back in with Pepper. She went over to hug me, making sure not to hurt me in any way.  
"How are you doing, honey?" Pepper wiped her eyes.  
"I'm okay for the most part..." I whispered. "I feel like I'm losing my voice though..."  
"The doctor said that might happen. The burns on your throat were pretty bad. They had to perform surgery on your throat...it was really terrible." Pepper told me.  
_Really? Damn..._  
"Where's...dad?" I asked.  
"He's interrogating the man that attacked you two. He seemed pissed. It looked like your father was going to kill him. But the police arrived before he could do anything. He pretty much flew you to a hospital himself. He was so worried..." Pepper said.  
Really? I guess I've been hard on him...but he's still hiding something from me!  
"You should be able to leave by tonight...I'll talk to the doctor okay?" Pepper smiled.  
I nodded and laid back against the bed.

_How long would it take my throat to heal?_

* * *

I got out of the hospital with a bunch of paparazzi swarming me as I got to the limo. I just smiled and waved. Pepper brought me a scarf to hide my throat and the bandage. I was mostly okay, but I wasn't really allowed to talk. I also had to take more medication and avoid eating solid food as of right now. We got into our private jet and left after at least a few minutes.  
_Awesome right?_ -_-  
"Do you want me to call your father?" Pepper asked.  
I nodded as I sat down in my seat. I got out my laptop that Happy brought over to me and the first thing I saw on the news homepage of was how my dad and I were heroes and blah blah blah...I didn't feel like a hero at all though. I could have died and if dad hadn't told Pepper to bring his armor with him... Pepper, Happy and Dad would have died as well. I feel like I failed them...  
"She can't talk, Tony...no I'm not lying. She _literally_ can't talk. Her throat is a little messed up right now...she got severe burns on her throat! It's gonna take a while for the burns to heal. She's gonna have to find some different way of communicating in the mean time...I'm sorry, Tony... I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She tried protecting you after all...we'll be back at the mansion in several hours, but I have to leave. I'm busy running _your_ company being the new CEO and all...okay bye, Tony." Pepper then flipped her phone shut.  
_Dad thinks I hate him? God damn it...I'm gonna have to fix this...now I feel bad._  
I typed up a question on my laptop and turned over the screen towards her.  
**'I'm sorry if you're busy...I forgot you're the CEO of S.I. now...'**  
"It's okay...you're always more important to me. I pretty much helped raise you, so I'm always gonna be here for you." Pepper smiled sadly. "I was gonna stay with you tonight, but there's a meeting I have to attend...will you be okay alone? I'm sorry, Tyra."  
I typed up a new response.  
**'It's fine. I completely understand, Pepsi.'**  
Pepper apologized again and then put my head on her shoulder.

_She always felt like a mother to me..._

* * *

I broke into the SHIELD database. I mean, I just wanted to know if they hired Natalie to watch over us. I mean she could have been some assassin that's after my dad for all I knew. I always looked out for him...  
"Miss, Stark. I think it would be wise for you to stop what you're attempting to do before you get in more trouble." JARVIS advised.  
I kept silent mostly because I couldn't talk back. I smirked as the screen showed secret files. I wasn't going to look at all of SHIELD's secrets. I just wanted to know about Natalie. I looked through a list of all agents that worked for SHIELD. The list could be long enough to fill a series of books. I looked for last names starting with the letter R in the database and found no sign of Natalie Rushman. There was however, a completely similar name...with the same initials. Natasha Romanoff. I clicked on the name and saw her profile starting with her picture. _It was Natalie..._  
"I guess you're not who you say you are huh, Natalie?" I whispered.  
I quickly exited out of the window also making sure that they couldn't track it back to me, should they ever found out that a eighteen year old girl hacked into their database. I got what I needed...now I just needed to talk to Natasha alone. I also felt a little nervous considering that was a little too easy...

* * *

It had been at least a week. Pepper was extremely busy, Natalie was still undercover and I still needed to confront her, AND my dad had finally returned. I got woken up by dad and realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch.  
"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Dad picked me up bridal style and started making his way to my room. After placing me on my bed, dad stood up and began to walk out of the room.  
"Hey dad..." I whispered.  
"Pepper told me that I should change your bandages...I'll be right back." Dad smiled at me.  
Dad returned a few minutes later and took off the old bandages. He looked at me in surprise and touched my throat.  
"That's almost impossible...it's only been a week..." Dad mumbled.  
I looked at him in confusion.  
"Your burns are almost completely healed."  
"That's weird...considering my... throat still hurts..." I coughed.  
"Look...don't talk okay? I made you something to help you voice out your thoughts." Dad smiled. "Though it doesn't look like you'll need it for too long."  
Dad put on a necklace with an Iron Man pendant that came with a matching bracelet that had some kind of small loudspeaker on it. I tried laughing a little because I didn't understand what dad was up to, but I ended up coughing a little more. Dad clicked a few buttons on the bracelet and necklace and I decided to try it out by thinking of something.  
"Did it work?" I smiled brightly as I heard my voice, but realized that I wasn't talking. It worked! "Thanks Dad!" I hugged him tightly not caring that it felt uncomfortable and I felt his arms wrap around me.  
"No problem, kiddo." Dad murmured into my shoulder. "I always love hearing your voice."  
_AAAWWWW! _  
I pulled away when dad poked my stomach. Dad finished changing my bandages around my neck before placing the necklace on top.  
"Dad, I'm sorry I've been a little mean to you, but it's only because I'm worried. I can still tell that you're hiding something from me..." I told him.  
Dad looked into my eyes and I refused to look away this time. We needed to talk and now was the perfect time.  
"Tyra, I'm not sure if I can tell you..." Dad mumbled. "It's...a little sensitive subject right now..."  
_So now he's not denying he has a secret huh? Well at least we're getting somewhere..._  
"When will you tell me? Before or after something bad happens again? I almost died the other day because I wasn't prepared for this fight...So when will you actually tell me?" I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I resisted the urge to look away.  
Dad reached over and wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"The last thing I want is to hurt you..." Dad muttered. "I'm...uh...I'm not sure how to say this...but I- -"  
"_Sir, there's an incoming call from Miss Rushman. She insists that its urgent._" JARVIS interrupted. Dad got out his cellphone and told JARVIS to connect the call on there. Dad got up from his spot and seemed conflicted as he glanced over at me one last time.  
"Get some rest kiddo...we have big plans for your old mans birthday party." He attempted to joke.  
I meekly raised my hand and waved goodbye to him as he left my room.  
"GOD DAMN IT JARVIS!"  
"What did I do, Miss Stark?" JARVIS asked in a confused tone.  
My eyes widened as I remembered that this device voiced out my thoughts. I quickly turned it off and went to bed.

* * *

"Miss Stark, wake up."  
Something shook me in attempt to wake me up. I moaned and turned away on my bed trying to go back to sleep.  
"Miss Stark. I won't ask again."  
I rubbed my eyes and saw Natasha standing by me wearing a skin tight suit.  
_She looks like some secret agent...oh wait...she is one..._ 0-0  
I turned on the device my dad made for me to communicate.  
"Hey Natalie, or should I just call you Agent Romanoff now?" I folded my arms and glared at her.  
"We need to speak with you." She told me.  
I rolled my eyes as I stood up and gathered some clothes before going to the bathroom to change and returning. She went over to the window and opened it for me to jump through. I looked at her as if she was nuts and she led me over to it to show me that there were agents at the bottom with something to land on.  
"You better hope that this is safe." I looked at her suspiciously.  
"I wouldn't let you do something like this if it wasn't." Natasha told me.  
Later on we got to a SHIELD base and I met Nick Fury face to face again.  
"We meet again Miss Stark." Director Fury smiled at me. "Is your throat feeling any better?"  
"After my dad changed the bandages he claimed that the burns are almost completely healed already." I answered.  
Director Fury looked at me in shock not expecting me to answer. I pointed to the necklace and the bracelet, briefly explaining about the device dad had made me.  
"So what did you need me for Director Fury?" I asked.  
"Well considering you already know too much..." Fury gestured to Natasha. "We might as well be forward with you...we need you to create something to slow down palladium poisoning."  
"Palladium poisoning? Who's the cure for?" I gave Fury a skeptical look.  
"It's not a cure...we just need something to slow it down. There's no known cure for palladium poisoning today, but if you could manage to create one, that would be great as well."  
"Who's it for?" I repeated.  
Fury seemed surprised like I didn't know something, but then he gave me a look of pity.  
"It's for your father..." He reluctantly answered.  
"Dad? Wait a minute...that's what he wouldn't tell me!" I thought. "But how could he get it? Unless...his...arc reactor...it's powered by palladium...god damn it...how could I have not known?"  
I felt like I wanted to cry. It was what he was going to tell me before JARVIS interrupted...  
"Miss Stark..." Natasha moved closer to me looking sympathetic, but I immediately pulled away from her.  
"How long?"  
"How long what?" Fury seemed confused.  
"If you guys didn't ask for my help or tell me anything, how long would he have had?"  
"...at least a few days give or take...maybe even shorter than that." Fury looked away.  
I quickly turned off the device deciding to think to myself.  
_I feel horrible...if dad would have told me...I could have helped him sooner...I have to do something or else...my dad will die. I was right, he was hiding something about himself that was life threatening!_  
I turned on the device again.  
"Where will I be working at?" I looked at Fury and Natasha with determination in my eyes.

* * *

It had taken several long hours which felt like forever, but I finally concocted something that would slow down palladium poisoning. Natasha got us on a jet and quickly flew us back to the mansion and got me in through my window again, so no one would notice I was gone. It was at least 8 AM now and I was exhausted. I got out of my clothes and into my pj's again before plopping down on the bed.  
"Good morning, Miss Stark. It is currently 8:30 AM and your father would like to have a few words with you. He is currently waiting in the kitchen."  
My eyes snapped open and I inwardly groaned in annoyance. I put on the necklace and bracelet switching the device on to talk back to JARVIS.  
"Can I not come downstairs?" I glared at the ceiling.  
"...your father says he would like it if you came down. He wants to make sure you eat something."  
"I probably will forget to eat...good call..."  
I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. Dad had cooked soup, but this time it was homemade chicken noodle. I guess dad made soup because I couldn't really eat anything solid right now...  
"You know how to make soup?" I glanced over at the stove with the steaming pot.  
"Well...Pepper taught me a thing or two..." Dad smiled smugly.  
"You called her didn't you?" I smirked giving dad a knowing look. Dad's smile disappeared and he blushed.  
"...no..." Dad pouted childishly.  
I smiled and resisted the urge to laugh knowing it would hurt my throat.  
"So your party is tonight right?" I asked.  
"Yup, sure is..." Dad sounded disappointed.  
"What's wrong?" I tried coaxing him to tell me the truth. He wouldn't budge.  
"Why would you think something is wrong? It's my birthday party, Tyra! I'm completely happy!" Dad then burst out laughing.  
I was not convinced at all. After hearing my own father was dying from palladium poisoning really did a number on me. I could barely sleep with the little time I had when returning home. Technically, I think I only got to sleep for fifteen or twenty minutes. How I was even awake right now was a mystery. I probably should be dead asleep right now.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
Dad turned around and put a bowl of the soup in front of me smiling faintly.  
"I'm completely fine...let's just have fun today." Dad kissed my forehead.  
I smiled and turned off the device on my wrist and neck, so dad wouldn't hear my thoughts.  
_Dad was never so affectionate before...it must come with dying._  
I ate my soup and perked up, surprised that dad successfully made something good to eat.  
_He never really was a good cook..._  
"How is it?" Dad chuckled at my reaction.  
I gave him a thumbs up and continued eating, making sure to blow on each spoonful, so it wouldn't burn my throat. The both of us ate in silence for several minutes and dad hugged me before putting the soup away in the refrigerator and going down to the workshop.  
I spent a few hours doing research on the man who almost killed me. dad probably already knew the connection, but I needed to know for myself. I asked JARVIS and he didn't hide a single detail from what dad discovered. Apparently Ivan Vanko's father had worked with Howard Stark, but he got imported back to Russia because of something...I didn't know if it was because of the Cold War between the Soviets and the U.S. That's what I was guessing anyway...Ivan's father had recently died and now he was blaming it on my dad.

* * *

I came up to the mansion and noticed that party was starting. As I got inside I heard a lot of explosions and commotion...I knew this couldn't be good. Rhodey bumped into me and I gave him a look of confusion.  
"See for yourself. I'm gonna put an end to it." Rhodey looked pissed. _Big time._  
I walked over to the living room where the music was loud, people were overcrowding me asking me for autographs and pictures, and I was getting extremely uncomfortable by each second. It was like dad's other parties, but this one was by far the biggest party he's ever thrown. I went to get a drink and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw dad in the Iron Man suit parading around like he was some super star. I could see why Rhodey was mad.  
"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" I glared at him.  
"Have some fun, baby doll! It's my party!" Dad laughed and threw his arm around me.  
"You're drunk again aren't you?" I shut my eyes tightly and tried remaining calm.  
"You are by far the hottest daughter I have." Dad slurred.  
"WHAT? Dad! That's just gross!" I looked at him in disgust.  
"It's in the Stark genes! You're just naturally gorgeous like your old man!" Dad giggled.  
Everyone smiled and 'awed' as dad hugged me closer to him thinking it was cute or some shit. I was getting angrier by the second. I grabbed the microphone from the DJ when dad started using the repulsor beams to hit stuff in mid air as bimbos threw up random objects to him.  
"That's it... THIS PARTY IS OVER!" I actually yelled. I coughed and grasped my throat. "Shit...that hurt..."  
People whined and started booing at me until I mustered up the scariest glare I had which made everyone go dead silent.  
"You have about ten seconds to leave my house, before I get on my Iron Woman suit and beat all your asses to the curb. And don't think I won't." I threatened.  
Everyone started shuffling around awkwardly, but a few people stayed when they saw Rhodey come in with another Iron Man suit.  
"Rhodey! It's fine, I got this handled!" I smiled at him.  
Rhodey gently pushed me to the side and got face to face with dad.  
"Get out of the suit, Tony." Rhodey ordered.  
Dad made no movement at first before shrugging and walking over to the mini bar. Rhodey then hit him through a wall. I gasped and told everyone to get out knowing this was gonna turn ugly. I was about to step in until Natasha held me back and started leading me away from everyone.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Natasha and Nick Fury.  
"Where are we?" I yawned.  
"We're picking up your father." Nick answered.  
I looked outside the window and saw my dad sitting in a huge sign with a doughnut.  
"What's going on?"  
"His palladium poisoning is progressing faster than we think. We're gonna get his act together. We want you to come talk some sense into him."  
I got out of the car with Nick Fury and walked with him.  
"Sir! I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut!" Fury yelled.  
Dad looked down and was surprised to see me with Fury. Dad flew down and we all went inside the restaurant. Natasha had the whole place cleared just for us. Dad came over to me and tried hugging me, but before he gets the chance I slapped him in the face. HARD.  
"That was for being an asshole these past couple of weeks. I can't believe you would hide something like that from me." I folded my arms together.  
Dad looked at me in shock like he had just gotten a wake up call.  
"I take it you know then?" Dad averted his eyes.  
"No shit, Sherlock." I glared at him.  
We all sat down together in a booth.  
"I told you I don't want to join your secret boy band..." Dad groaned.  
"No no no, see? I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for ya?" Nick smirked.  
"It-It-It-It's... I'm sorry, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I'm a bit hungover. I'm not sure if you're real or... or if I'm having deliriu..."  
"I am **very** real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet." Nick cut him off.  
"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" Dad looked around. Fury grabbed dad by the collar and looked at his neck. I was surprised at how well dad must have hidden that.  
"That's not looking too good." Fury mumbled.  
"Been worse." Dad shrugged.  
Natasha came back in and walked over to the table.  
"We've secured the perimeter. But I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." She informed Fury.  
Dad was practically speechless finally figuring out Natasha's true identity.  
"Huh... you're... fired." Dad stammered.  
"That's not up to you." Natasha smirked. "Though I'm surprised at how slow you are...your daughter managed to see right through me and figure out who I was first...I thought it would be the other way around."  
"Is that an insult?" I looked at Natasha in confusion.  
"You've been very busy. You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I know better..." Nick started.  
"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it." Dad interrupted.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He _took_ it? You're Iron Man and he just _took_ it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass **and** took your suit? Is that possible?" Nick then looked to Natasha.  
"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." Natasha stated.  
"What do you want from me?" Dad sighed.  
"What do _we_ want from you? Uh-uh. What do **you** want from me? You have become a problem, a problem that your daughter and I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems in the southwest region to deal with. Hit him!" Nick said.  
Natasha whips out a needle and injects dad in the neck with what I guessed was the serum I made to slow down the palladium poisoning.  
"Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it? Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?" Dad groaned.  
"What did we just do _for_ you? That's lithium dioxide." I answered.  
"It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work." Fury finished.  
"Give me a couple boxes of that. I'll be right as rain." Dad smiled.  
"It's not a cure, it just abates the symptoms." Natasha informed him.  
"Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix." Nick mumbled.

* * *

_I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I had trouble writing it and I don't really love how it turned out either. I'm just trying to get to the Avengers because I'm so freaking excited to have Tyra in it! XD LOKIIIII! If anyone can help me find the Iron Man 2 movie script/dialogue online, that would be great! Be nice with the reviews please! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_I FINALLY FINISHED IT! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT IS ABOUT DAMN TIME!_

* * *

Dad realized he was being a simpleton and was surprised to know that I helped slow down the palladium poisoning. It was like he had an epiphany of some kind. He probably figured out just what hiding that huge secret was doing to him and to myself. I could tell he didn't like hiding it from me, but I could guess why he was so afraid to confess about it.  
_I mean, would any child want to hear how their parent got cancer or something? No._  
It was basically the same situation, dad was dying. The next day dad went over to see how Pepper was doing, but was also there to try and make amends with her. I was at the mansion with Agent Coulson observing the SHIELD agents that were carrying in boxes into our home. We talked about the Tesseract and how my analysis was going with that so far. He also gave me my SHIELD I.D. card.  
"So uh...you're also here to basically supervise me and my dad?" I asked.  
"Mostly, yes...if your father steps out of line though, I'll taser him and watch Super Nanny as he drools on the carpet." Phil told me.  
"I wouldn't stop you..." I smirked.  
"So...your father made that device? To help you communicate? It's really impressive." Phil gestured at the bracelet and necklace.  
"Basically...the necklace reads my thoughts and that's transmitted through this really small loudspeaker on this bracelet." I explained.  
Phil nodded in understanding.  
"How's your throat?" He asked.  
"It's fine. Dad says I should be able to take off the bandages by next week actually."  
"I didn't know burns could heal so fast." Phil gave me a skeptical look.  
"I don't know how my body works...I guess I'm just a quick healer." I shrugged.  
"And you or your father don't find that suspicious at all?" Phil raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you think it's weird? We've never really put too much thought or looked into it. I've always just been a fast healer." I averted my eyes feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

SHIELD brought over every bit of research my grandfather had to offer before he passed away. Apparently he had one big final project that Nick Fury said would make the arc reactor look like a AA battery. Dad had gone through mostly every single box and I found him looking at some old news reels. Coulson remained upstairs in the living room leaving my dad alone in the workshop. I decided to observe him in the background, so dad wouldn't get distracted by me. I perked up when my grandfather was having some conversation with dad. Even though, he's been dead for over 20 years give or take...  
"Tony, I know you're too young to understand this, so I thought I would put it on film for you...I built this for _**you**_." Howard Stark gestured to a diorama of the Stark Expo Building and everything that surrounded it. "And someday you'll realize that this represents a whole lot more than just peoples inventions. It represents my life's work. **This** is the key to the future." The camera zoomed in on the Stark Expo statue that was next to the building. "I'm limited to the technology in my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do...you'll change the world. What is and _**always**_ will be my greatest creation...is **you**."  
I felt my eyes sting and noticed my vision was getting blurry, and then realized I was crying which is again, something I rarely did. My dad was never fond of our grandfather and tried everything in his power not to be like him when it came to parenting.  
_He didn't do too much of a good job though..._  
I bet dad was speechless right now, considering his own father never really showed any love for him until now. The news reel ended and the projector turned off leaving us in the dark...I slowly walked over to dad and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
Dad remained silent for a few seconds just staring ahead of him with a blank expression on his face. He finally looked over at me and nodded with a small smile on his face. Dad got up from his seat and slowly embraced me in a hug almost similar to the one hug he gave me when he came back home from Afghanistan. I stiffened up, but slowly relaxed in his arms and returned the hug.  
"I'm sorry, Tyra...about everything...I should have just told you. I promised I wouldn't hide anything from you again and I broke that promise." Dad mumbled into my shoulder. "And then I failed to protect you when you got hurt in Monaco...I've been an asshole...no, bigger than an asshole. I'm such a horrible father sometimes...how do you put up with me and look after me still? I don't deserve you." He said softly.  
I felt my eyes burn again and my hands bunch up into fists as I gripped onto dad's shirt tighter.  
"Don't you say that...don't you dare say that." I whispered.  
Dad froze when he actually heard me talk. Dad pulled away from the hug far enough to look into my eyes.  
"You're the only family I got." I choked on my tears. "I'm always gonna look after you no matter how much we fight. I know I don't express my emotions enough and _sometimes_ I hate having autism because of that, but I'll always...l- -love you."  
I clenched my eyes tightly not being able to look at my dad any longer before I would burst into tears and sob like a baby. I felt dad wipe away my tears with his thumbs and he just held my face in his hands for a few seconds before pulling me into another hug which I didn't resist this time. I felt like we were connecting for the first time. Dad and I had our talks before, but this was probably by far the most intense and heart warming conversation we've ever had.

* * *

Dad drove by Stark Industries I think to apologize to Pepper for his behavior lately. I fell asleep on the couch after eating some of the soup that dad had made.

_"You're Loki! Brother of Thor!" Selvig smiled.  
The man with slick black hair and emerald eyes glared at Selvig before pressing the staff he held to Selvig's chest. His eyes turned black before becoming a shade of blue. I felt myself shiver and slowly made my way over to the Tesseract, putting it inside a case. Fury gave me a look that told me to take off running as soon as I could. I remembered that this place was going to collapse any second. I began inching my way towards the exit and froze when the mysterious man gazed at me  
"I wouldn't leave if I were you, darling. I still need that."  
Fury got in front of me protectively.  
"This doesn't need to get ugly." Fury spoke lowly.  
"An ant has no quarrel with boot." He started walking over to us.  
"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury looked at the man in disbelief.  
I ignored the conversation and started thinking of a scenario of a way to escape safely, but was finding none so far. That staff the man held was controlling most of the people in this room and Fury and I were the only people that weren't under mind control.  
The odds are against us right now as it seems...  
"RUN!" Fury yelled at me. I snapped out of my daze and took off running as fast as I could to the exit. The mischievous man teleported in front of me and I stumbled backwards. I screamed as the man grabbed my arm and lifted me up like I was a toy doll. This guy was STRONG. He grinned deviously as he saw the fear in my eyes.  
"Let go of me!" I struggled against him.  
"You are an odd Midgardian...you look familiar. Have I threatened you before?" The man raised an eyebrow at me.  
If I had my armor on right now, this guy would be toast! WAIT! Natasha taught me how to fight!  
I swiftly raised my hand and punched him square in the face. The man surprisingly stumbled back and held his jaw for a minute before giving me the scariest glare I've ever seen. I almost regretted hitting him.  
"No mortal has ever been able to hit me so hard. What exactly are you?" He hissed at me.  
Huh?  
"You're going to deeply regret resisting me, you foolish woman."  
Oh shit...  
I then ran and screamed as I felt something very sharp hit my leg. I whipped my head around and saw that Agent Barton had shot me in the leg.  
THAT ASSHOLE! Oh wait...he's being controlled by this weirdo...  
I ignored the pain and got up again trying to flee, but I was held back by the mysterious man. I felt my eyes shutting and my body growing weak.  
How much blood did I just lose?_

My eyes snapped open and I looked around frantically for any intruders.  
_What the hell kind of dream was that?! That felt so real and DAMN! That fucking hurt!_  
I looked at my leg and pulled up the pants leg where I had gotten shot at in my dream and saw a red circle about the same size as a bullet. My eyes widened in fear.  
_I've had dreams like this before, but they never felt as real as __**this**__._  
"What the hell just happened? And who is this Agent Barton?" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.  
_It was like I've seen something like this before. I had a similar dream with this man before. What did Selvig call him? Loki? Isn't he a Norse God? I thought that shit was based off of myths and legends...I guess not anymore..._  
My mind was filling up with all of these questions and I started breathing into a plastic bag in attempt to calm down.  
_No dream of mine had ever felt as vivid and realistic. But this didn't seem like a dream...it feels like a memory. The thing is, I never remembered something like that before...maybe it was of the future? Did I just have some kind of premonition then?_  
"Are you alright?" Dad came running over.  
"I just had the freakiest dream...I'm actually kind of scared..." I admitted.  
Dad put the plastic bag down and hugged me.  
"It was just a dream right? It wasn't real. Let's go put your mind on something else okay? I wanted to know if you would like to help me with this." Dad then pointed at the box with that diorama of the Stark Expo behind him.  
"Where did you get that?" I looked at dad in surprise.  
"I found it in Pepper's office actually...well my old office. They were gonna put it in storage, so I took it. Wanna get started on discovering a new element?" Dad smiled.  
I took deep breaths and finally nodded at dad managing to calm down.

* * *

We put together the diorama and had JARVIS scan the whole thing so we could have a projection of it. After turning the holographic projection we noticed that the structure of the entire projection looked like a cell. And the Stark Expo appeared to be a nucleus of some kind...  
"_What is it you are trying to achieve, sir?_" JARVIS asked.  
"We're discovering- -correction, **rediscovering** a new element." Dad replied.  
We basically peeled everything off layer by layer until the Stark Expo would be the only thing that was left. I was shocked as we found that this diorama was a disguise for the molecular and atomic structure of the new element.  
_Damn...grandpa sure was intelligent. _  
We began building a particle accelerator with JARVIS' help. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now though. I never imagine being able to create an new element with dad. I'm incredibly surprised that no one was ever able to figure out the secrets that grandpa left behind for us, well...dad anyway. I put the finishing touches to the particle accelerator and let dad handle the rest as I began to ponder about the possibilities of this new element.  
_It could reignite the Tesseract! This element would have the power of the Tesseract basically! I can't believe we didn't discover this damn element sooner!_  
I smiled as I made a note to share what I discovered about the Tesseract with Coulson or Nick Fury later. Dad and I put goggles on to shield us from the blinding light. When he flipped on the switch, two beams of light began to collide, creating a third beam that dad and I began to steer using a wrench, and with much destruction to the walls of the workshop to create this new element.  
"_Congratulations...you've just created a new element._" JARVIS told us.  
"Holy shit...you did it." I whispered and glanced over at dad in awe.  
"No...we did it." Dad smiled warmly at me.  
"But I barely did anything. **You** did this!" I squealed with joy.  
"I had some help, so therefore, _WE_ did it." Dad corrected me.  
"What do you think we should name the element?" I smiled.  
"How about badassium?" Dad smirked.  
"As awesome as that would be, I don't think anyone will agree to this name. Pepper would have your ass on a platter if you did that." I chuckled.  
"It was worth a try..." Dad shrugged.  
We then received an anonymous phone call. We guessed that it was Coulson and answered right away, but we were so very wrong. It was Vanko.  
"_Incoming call with a blocked number, sir._" JARVIS informed us. "  
"Coulson! How goes everything- -"  
"_**Hey, Tony. How are you doing?**_" A familiar Russian accent spoke up. "_**Double cycle.**_"  
I froze in my spot and gently held my throat remembering our encounter.  
"Huh?" Dad asked.  
"_**You told me double cycle is more power. Good advice...**_" Vanko chuckled.  
"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." Dad mumbled.  
_WHOA HOLD ON! When the hell was this?! When was he gonna tell me that Vanko was supposedly dead?!_  
"_**You too.**_" Vanko replied.  
_How did he- -_  
Dad quickly put on the mute button and started telling JARVIS to trace the call as Vanko kept yammering away.  
"_**Now the true history of Stark name...what your family did to my father in 40 years... I will do to you in 40 minutes...starting with your daughter.**_"  
I felt dad reach over for my hand and grasp it tightly.  
"Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out." Dad mumbled.  
"_**I hope you're ready...**_" Vanko muttered.  
With that Vanko hung up...  
"_Trace incomplete, sir._" JARVIS told dad.  
_Shit..._ O - O  
Dad put the core with the new element into a new arc reactor and I smiled inwardly as the reactor accepted the core. Dad put in the arc reactor ignoring JARVIS' warnings about diagnostics and all that stuff.  
"Just get out the armor JARVIS! Uggh...tastes like coconut..." Dad then grimaced. "And metal..." The arc reactor in his chest began to glow brighter. "Whoa...AW YEAH!" Dad yelled.  
He probably felt more alive...literally...this new element could do wonders for him.

* * *

We flew toward the Stark Expo in a rush. We landed on the stage just in time during Justin Hammer's big presentation with Rhodey in one of dad's Iron Man suits. There was work done to the armor. There were more machine guns and all sorts of weapons attached to the suit. The audience burst into applause as dad and I made our entrance. We saw Justin Hammer stand over near Rhodey before making his way over to us with a forced smile on his face.  
"Yeah! Give it up for Iron Man and Woman huh?" Justin smiled.  
The crowd clapped and cheered even louder. We both went over to Rhodey and put our arms around his shoulder.  
"There's trouble." Dad told Rhodey.  
"There are civilians present and I'm on orders…let's not do this now." Rhodey said.  
"You have to trust us, Rhodey. All these people are in danger. You're gonna have to trust us for the next five minutes." I spoke up.  
"Why should I listen to you two?" Rhodey asked.  
"Because for one thing, he's working with Vanko." Dad mumbled quietly.  
"Wait, Vanko's alive?" Rhodey nearly shouted.  
I then had enough of waiting and got in Justin's face.  
"Alright, Hammer...where is he?" I asked.  
"Who?" Justin smiled innocently.  
"Vanko, you smart ass. Don't play games with me while I'm in this armor. I'll kick you to the moon and back." I threatened.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Justin wouldn't budge.  
I heard faint beeping from behind me and turned around just in time to see all of those drones, including Rhodey's armor, light up and flicker.  
"Oh no. The whole systems been compromised! Get out of here! NOW!" Rhodey yelled.  
And then everything turned to chaos. The drones started attacking us including Rhodey. I grabbed onto Justin and shielded him as glass shards from the ceiling fell from above. I pushed him away from me and began flying out of there with dad, so that the drones wouldn't attack the civilians. Dad and I split up in different directions, the drones that were attacking civilians outside were the ones I was dealing with. Dad was fighting Rhodey and the drones that were following him. I shot rockets and repulsor beams drone after drone. They were difficult to take down, but I was managing so far. I saw a little kid with an Iron Man mask trying to be brave and I panicked as I flew over to him to protect him from a drone that was about to kill him. I blasted the robot as soon as I got in front of the kid.  
"Thanks kid!" I yelled at him.  
The kid took off his mask and looked at me in awe before cheering as I flew off to destroy more drones. I heard Natasha connecting a call straight to dad and I.  
"What's the status, Natasha?" I asked.  
"_I'm fixing Rhodey as we speak. I couldn't find Vanko though, he's gone_." Natasha replied.  
"So he was hiding at Hammer Industries right?" I clarified.  
"_Yup..._" Natasha confirmed.  
I got a trace of where dad was and started making my way over to him to help him out. I found him and Rhodey inside some chinese garden of some kind battling. Dad was trying to hold off Rhodey and I decided to join in. After several minutes of fighting, Rhodey slumped to the ground.  
"_Reboot complete. He should have control now._" Natasha spoke up.  
I could hear Rhodey sighing in relief as he finally had control over the armor again.  
"_I'm reading significantly higher output from your suit now…_" Natasha informed dad.  
"Yeah…for the moment I'm not dying…" Dad mumbled.  
"_**Wait…did you say you're not dying?!**_" Pepper asked frantically from the other line.  
_Oh shit...looks like the cats out of the bag..._  
"What?! No! I'm not dying!" Tony tried to cover up what he said, but failed miserably.  
"_**What's going on?!**_" Pepper yelled.  
"….okay I was gonna tell you…." Dad tried defending.  
"Sure you were…" I muttered to myself.

"_**WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?!**_" Pepper screamed.

"I was gonna make you an omelete and tell you!" Dad yelled.  
Dad went over to Rhodey and the face piece to the helmet pulled back.  
"Uuuuugggh….you can have your suit back…" Rhodey groaned.  
"You alright?" Dad asked.  
"Yeah I'm managing…look Tony…I'm sorry." Rhodey apologized.  
Dad and Rhodey were talking and made up which was nice and everything, but my blood ran cold when I saw that we were fucking surrounded by drones with more heavy artillery.  
"I take it we're surrounded?" I asked.  
Our face pieces to the helmet covered our faces again. I took that as a yes. We began shooting at the drones left and right. I got hit a few times, but I managed to stand tall and pull through.  
"Rhodey! Tyra! Get down!" Dad yelled.  
We quickly ducked and dad spun around in a circle using a powerful laser to cut the remaining robots up in half.  
"You should have just done that from the beginning." I grumbled. I got up from the ground.  
"Sorry, I can only use it once. I had to make it count." Dad replied.  
"_Heads up, you've got one more drone coming...this one looks different though._" Natasha told us. "_The repulsor signature is significantly higher..._"  
_And guess who just happened to crash in through the ceiling in Iron Man armor? Ivan fucking Vanko..._ =_= _I was getting so tired of this asshole._  
"This is just great..." I rolled my eyes.  
Vanko's helmet pulled back and he simply smirked at us.  
"Good to be back." He said.  
"...this ain't gonna be good..." Rhodey mumbled.  
"You think?" I replied sarcastically.  
Vanko spread his arms out wide and out came more electrical whips like the ones in Monaco. These looked more powerful though...  
"Stand back. I'm gonna get this guy with the Ex-Wife." Rhodey moved in front of us.  
A tiny rocket was launched out of Rhodey's armor and it had no effect at all. It bounced off of Vanko's armor and fell into the water.  
_Oh Rhodey..._ -_-  
"...Hammer Tech?" Dad asked.  
"...yeah..." Rhodey replied dejectedly.  
And the next thing I knew, we were getting our asses handed to us. We kept going at Vanko from everywhere, but he managed to not only evade our attacks, but to hit us back even harder with those whips of his. I got hit hard enough that I flew back several feet. Vanko wrapped his whips around Rhodey and dad's throats, ready to really kill them. Dad held out his hand towards Rhodey and Rhodey did the same thing to dad. I then knew what they were up to.  
"Guys! Fire at each other! NOW!" Dad yelled.  
I raised my hand too and aimed it right at Vanko. When the repulsor beams all collided together, it created a massive explosion. It pretty much incinerated Vanko. This time, he was gonna stay dead. We began congratulating each other until we heard faint beeping all around us.  
_That bastard set these things to self destruct didn't he?_  
"Pepper!" Dad realized.  
_SHIT! She was probably still at the expo! I destroyed a lot of the drones over there!_  
We all flew out of there in a rush. Rhodey and I went in one direction and dad went over to the Stark Expo to save Pepper. We saw explosions around most of the city, but thankfully no one was really hurt. Dad and Pepper both landed on the same building Rhodey and I got to. Pepper pushed Tony off of her practically ready rip her hair out. I never saw her look so scared before. Dad ripped off his helmet and tossed it aside.  
"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" Pepper screamed.  
"What do you mean you can't handle this?" Dad asked.  
"I LITERALLY cannot handle the stress! You are gonna get yourself killed! I'm not going to be apart of it!" Pepper ran her hands through her hair.  
"Everything's fine okay? I think I did an okay job!" Dad gestured towards the other robots exploding.  
"That's it…I—I quit…I'm leaving and I'm not gonna come back." Pepper spat out and tried walking away, but dad grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving.  
"What did you just say? You're DONE?" Dad looked angry. "That's surprising…okay it's not surprising. I get it…you don't have to make any excuses."  
"I'm NOT making excuses! I literally cannot handle the stress!" Pepper cried.  
Dad paused looking slightly depressed.  
"Y—you're right….you deserve better. You were a good friend and you've taken such good care of me and Tyra…you've been through a tough spot and you got me through it so…" he trailed off.  
"Thanks…for finally understanding." Pepper wiped away some tears from her face. "Let's talk clean up."  
"Tyra and I will handle everything…"  
"What about the press?" She asked.  
I realized that dad and Pepper were leaning closer together.  
_Oh god...are they gonna...?_  
"What _about_ the press? That could take like a week or something…" Dad mumbled.  
"A week is like dog years to you…" Pepper rolled her eyes. "It's like the president." She grumbled.  
And they kissed. It was so romantic and I couldn't help, but sigh happily. I felt so incredibly happy for them.  
_IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! The sexual tension between those two had never been so obvious!_  
"Weird…" Dad breathed out.  
"No…not at all." Pepper smiled and bit her bottom lip. Dad pulled Pepper in for another heated and passionate kiss.  
"**I** thought it was kind of weird." Rhodey spoke up.  
I broke a small smile and resisted the urge to laugh.  
"You both look like two seals fighting over a grape." Rhodey made a disgusted face.  
"I—uh…I just…uh…quit…." Pepper stammered.  
"Yup…that's it…" Dad tried defending.  
"You don't gotta do that…we kind of heard the whole thing…" Rhodey told them.  
I finally burst out laughing unable to contain my laughter as I threw off my helmet.  
"Ummm….you should get lost…" Dad told Rhodey. Dad hooked his arm around Pepper's waist.  
"We were here first…" Rhodey retorted and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"You kicked ass back there by the way…" Dad smiled.  
"You too." Rhodey chuckled.  
"HEY! What about **me** huh? Don't I get any credit?" I huffed and folded my arms.  
"Yes…you were awesome too, Tyra." Rhodey shook his head chuckling before getting serious and looking over at dad again. "Listen my car got taken out in the explosion, so I'm gonna need to borrow your suit a little longer…" Rhodey said.  
"Not okay with that…" Dad replied.  
"Wasn't a question…" With that Rhodey took off in the armor.

After several seconds of awkward silence I spoke up.  
"It's about damn time you made a move, dad." I smirked.  
Dad blushed and I laughed even harder than before.

* * *

We were awarded some medal for fighting bravely and saving civilians. Dad wanted Nick Fury to give us the metals, but I think the world had different plans. Senator Stern was giving our metals. He smiled genuinely at Rhodey, but gave dad and I fake smiles. He put the medal on my shirt and poked me accidentally. At least I hoped it was accidental... He did the same thing to my dad, but even harder.

"I'm sorry about that...I know how annoying a little _prick_ can be." Stern smiled.

_Now I have the urge to punch his smug ass face._

We all put on our smiles and got together for some group pictures.

* * *

"Tyra Stark is qualified to be an Avenger?" I read the file aloud.

"Well unlike your father, you're a little more responsible..." Fury chuckled.

I read Agent Romanoff's file about my behavior. She thought I was a little immature, but not quite like my father. I showed responsibility and it talked about how I would gladly risk my life to protect others. But I knew she was also talking about how I would risk my life for my father.

"I mean besides that little slip up in Washington D.C. I think you're qualified for this...You just need a little training."

"Training? And who would do that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We will."

I turned around and saw two agents standing at the door. Agent Romanoff and...

HOLY SHIT! It's that guy from my dream! Agent Barton!

"Is something wrong Miss Stark?" Fury shook my shoulder.

I recoiled from Fury's touch and then took a deep breath.

"Uh yeah...I'm just...this is deja vu..." I whispered.

Nick gave me a suspicious look urging me to continue.

"I had a dream...and Agent Barton was in it." I said.

"But you've never met Agent Barton before, and how did you even know his name?" Fury looked at me in confusion.

I looked back at Agent Barton, his eyes looked normal for now...until that Loki guy controls him that is...

"It's...hard to explain." I averted my eyes.

_This is extremely awkward right now..._

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! It's okay if you didn't! I just wanted to get this done and over with, so I could start on the Avengers movie! LOOOOKKKKIIIII! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! I know I probably rushed the ending of Iron Man 2 and I apologize for that, I also couldn't get the script online. All I kept finding was that Abridged Iron Man 2 movie script online...it was so damn annoying! Anyway...next chapter starts with...THE AVENGERS!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AND HERE IT IS! THE AVENGERSSSSS! ENJOY!_

* * *

To think that only two years ago my dad was kidnapped by terrorists. Look how far we've gotten now...it seems like yesterday that we built the Iron Man suit together.

"Hey, Tyra. I know you're about to leave to your oh so special job, but I need your help with something."  
I turned around and saw my father smiling at me. Did I tell you how we were on a first name basis now? Dad- -well, Tony thought I should call him by his first name since we were the best of friends now. He thought it would strengthen our relationship. I wasn't arguing so far...I didn't mind or anything.  
"Okay then? What do you need?" I laughed.  
Tony led me over to the mini bar and pulled something out from behind the counter.  
"White wine? Or vodka?" Tony asked.  
"For what exactly?"  
"I'm going to run Stark Towers on clean energy. It's for when Pepper and I celebrate...so I'll ask again, white wine or vodka?" Dad started pouring himself some scotch and gave me a shot too. I drank it down quickly and heard my pager going off. It was specially designed to monitor the Tesseract. My eyes widened, it was activating on its own. I ran for the elevator and started calling Happy to have my Ferrari ready to go.  
"What's wrong?" Dad asked.  
"It's urgent...I have to go." I smiled at him sadly. "I love you!" I blew him a kiss and went into the elevator.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Fury asked.  
"That's the problem, sir...we don't know." Coulson replied.  
The two came rushing inside and Maria Hill appeared at their side. They were on their way to see the Tesseract and were having the entire facility evacuated.  
"Miss Stark and Dr. Selvig read an energy surge on the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson informed him.  
"NASA didn't authorize Miss Stark or Dr. Selvig to test phase."  
"They weren't testing it. They weren't even in the room."  
Fury looked at Coulson in confusion.  
"It was an spontaneous advancement." Coulson clarified.  
"It just turned itself on?" Maria raised an eyebrow.  
"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.  
"Climbing...when Selvig and Stark couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac. If it weren't for Miss Stark though, we wouldn't have even known about it earlier. She made this pager for her and Selvig that would inform them both if there was any change in the Tesseract. Looks like it came in handy..." Phil said.  
"How long will it take for everyone to get out?"  
"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson answered.  
Coulson left to help the evac go faster. Maria was then left with Fury.  
"Sir, evacuation may be futile." Agent Hill spoke up.  
"Would you prefer we tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury replied sarcastically.  
"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Maria said.  
"I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out." Nick ordered her.  
"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Maria looked at him in disbelief.  
"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone."  
"Yes, sir."  
Maria spotted two soldiers and began making her leave with them. Nick came into the lab facility and spotted us moving around frantically.  
"Talk to me, both of you." Nick looked at us for answers.  
Dr. Selvig came out from behind the CMS machine looking concerned.  
"Director..." Selvig's eyes widened.  
"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.  
"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig replied.  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury glared at Selvig.  
"No, it's not funny at all."  
"He's not joking around, sir. The Tesseract is not only active...she's misbehaving." I spoke up.  
"How soon until you both pull the plug?"  
"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..." Selvig grew more worried.  
"We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space."  
"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete, Fury. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation- -" I began.  
"Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation..." Selvig finished.  
"That can be harmful...where's Barton?" Nick looked around.  
"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Selvig answered.  
Clint came down and started talking with Fury from a distance. I heard more alarms going off and my eyes grew large in panic.  
"Selvig! It's spiking again!" I yelled.  
Selvig is typing away on a computer in a rushed manner and he pauses to look at the screen only to look extremely worried. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears when I heard thundering from above us. In seconds a wave of energy blasts around the room. After everything began to settle down, I reopened my eyes only to find my worst nightmare come to life. The dream I had several months ago of that god Loki coming to Earth were now coming true. I was frozen in fear and I latched on my holographic shield bracelet onto my wrist.  
_I knew this day was coming and I'm prepared for it this time! Hopefully..._  
I glanced over at Loki and felt myself shaking as he looks up and straight at me, grinning evilly. He stood up and glanced around at everyone holding onto his scepter tightly.  
"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury told Loki.  
Loki looked down at his scepter before pointing right at Fury and Barton and firing a huge blast of blue energy right at them. Barton tackled Fury to the ground and barely managed to dodge the energy beam.  
And then all hell broke loose.  
Guns fired at Loki and he jumps around fighting back left from right like this was no challenge at all. In the blink of an eye, Loki took down most of the SHIELD agents in the room. Loki stops and waits to see who's dumb enough to attack him next. Agent Barton got up to make a move, but before he can Loki comes walking over to him quickly and put his hand on top of his to prevent him from getting his gun.  
"You have heart." Loki finally spoke.  
Loki puts his spear on Clint's head and his eyes turn black before they glow blue. Loki stands up straight.  
"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with great purpose." Loki smirked.  
"You're Loki! Brother of Thor!" Selvig smiled.  
The man with slick black hair and emerald eyes glared at Selvig before pressing the staff he held to Selvig's chest. Selvig's eyes turned black before becoming a shade of blue just like Agent Barton's. I felt myself shiver and slowly made my way over to the Tesseract, putting it inside a case. Fury gave me a look that told me to take off running as soon as I could. I remembered that this place was going to collapse any second. I began inching my way towards the exit and froze when the god glanced over at me.  
"I wouldn't leave if I were you, darling. I still need that."  
Fury got in front of me protectively.  
"This doesn't need to get ugly. We have no quarrel with your people." Fury spoke lowly.  
_Oh god... this is way too similar to that dream several months ago..._ 0-0  
"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." He started walking over to us.  
"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury looked at the man in disbelief.  
I ignored the conversation and started thinking of a scenario of a way to escape safely, but was finding none so far yet again even though I knew what was gonna happen. That scepter Loki held was controlling most of the people in this room and Fury and I were the only people that weren't under mind control just like my dream.  
_The odds are against us right now as it seems..._  
"RUN!" Fury yelled at me. I snapped out of my daze and took off running as fast as I could to the exit. The mischievous man teleported in front of me and I stumbled backwards. I screamed as the man grabbed my arm and lifted me up like I was a toy doll. This guy was STRONG. Stronger than like in my dream. He grinned deviously, but grew confused when he noticed I wasn't afraid.  
"Let go of me you jerk!" I struggled against him.  
"You are an odd Midgardian. You should be afraid...and...you look familiar. Have I threatened you before?" The man raised an eyebrow at me.  
_Familiar? I've never really met him before! I think I would remember meeting a god. Man, I should have brought my armor, but I had to leave in such a rush and...oh wait! Now's my chance to hit him in the face!_  
I swiftly raised my hand and punched Loki square in the face. He stumbled back and held his jaw for a minute before giving me the scariest glare that I saw in my dream.  
_I don't regret hitting him anymore! YAY!_  
"No mortal has ever been able to hit me so hard. What exactly **are** you?" He hissed at me.  
"I'm the woman that's going to kick your ass if you man handle me like that again." I returned his glare.  
His response was laughing.  
_That dick had the nerve to laugh at me..._ =_=  
"You are an interesting mortal of the female species...I can see why Thor was so interested in that Midgardian..."  
_Thor? The god of thunder? He's in love with a human?_  
I looked back at the black hole in the ceiling. If I stall long enough, no one will make it out of here.  
_I guess that's fine with me. Loki won't get the Tesseract that way._  
I held onto the suitcase tightly making sure I had a good grip on it.  
"You are going to deeply regret resisting me, you foolish woman." Loki told me.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'm regretting it now..." I smirked. "I got to punch you in the face, so...I'm having fun so far."  
_Some people would think I wasn't nervous right now, but truthfully? I was shaking like a leaf on the inside. I've never acted this confident before. And I'm in front of some god that could snap my neck with no complications if he wanted to..._  
"Sir, Miss Stark is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. She means to bury us." Agent Barton told him.  
I glanced over at Fury and nodded at him.  
"He's right. The portals collapsing in on itself. You've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical." Selvig added.  
_God damn it Clint...you too Selvig... _=_=  
My smirk faded and I saw Loki smile faintly.  
"Very clever...Stark was it? What may your first name be?" Loki slowly began walking towards me.  
"None of your business- -"  
"It's Tyra. Tyra Stark." Clint cut me off.  
"Shut the hell up, Clint!" I snapped.  
Loki wrapped an arm around my waist and pried the suitcase from my hands before handing it over to Clint. I fought for the case, but Loki held me back.  
"Let us make way then."  
"I'm not going with you- -" I was thrown over Loki's shoulder. "HEY!"  
Fury tried stopping them, but Clint stopped him by shooting him. We made our way over to the parking lot of the facility. Loki had my arm in a tight grip. Agent Hill spotted us and I gave her a desperate look.  
"We need these vehicles." Clint pointed to the truck.  
"Who's that?" Maria asked.  
"He didn't tell me." Clint replied. Clint aimed his gun at Maria when she turned and started walking away.  
"Maria! RUN!" I yelled.  
Loki threw me in the back of the truck. Maria managed to dodge Clint's attack in time and took cover. Clint then drove off at high speed.  
"That's enough from you." Loki hissed in my ear.  
I felt something hit the back of my head and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tony got back to Stark Towers after successfully making the complex run off of self-sustaining clean energy. Pepper smiled at the results on the computer as Tony was in the process of getting his armor taken off.  
"_Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line._" JARVIS informed Tony.  
"I'm not in...I'm actually out." Tony smirked.  
"_Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting..._"  
"Close the line, JARVIS. I've got a date." Tony said.  
Tony made his way inside and saw Pepper fidget around and look at the monitors.  
"Levels are holding steady...I think." Pepper said.  
"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony chuckled.  
"Well, ha. I wouldn't really know now, would I?" Pepper rolled her eyes.  
"What do you mean? All of **this** came from _you_." Tony smiled.  
"No, all of **this**, came from _that_." Pepper pointed at Tony's arc reactor on his chest.  
"Give yourself some credit, please...Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself...twelve percent of the credit." Tony put his hands on Pepper's shoulders.  
"Twelve percent?" Pepper pushed Tony away.  
"An argument can be made for fifteen..." Tony mumbled.  
"_Twelve_ percent? For my baby?" Pepper looked at Tony in disbelief.  
"Well I did do all of the heavy lifting. I literally lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." Tony pointed out.  
Pepper started walking away.  
"My private elevator- -"  
"You mean OUR elevator." Pepper corrected him.  
"Was teeming with sweaty workmen, I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony sighed.  
"Not gonna be that subtle." Pepper smiled.  
"I'll tell you what, next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." Tony offered.  
"On the lease."  
"...call your mom, can you bunk over?"  
"_Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten._" JARVIS warned him.  
"_Stark, we need to talk._" Agent Coulson said.  
Tony held up his phone and looked into it.  
"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."  
"_This is urgent_." Coulson spoke seriously.  
"Then leave it urgently." Tony retorted.  
The elevator sounded and Coulson came out and into the penthouse.  
"Security breach!" Tony looked at Pepper. "That's on you."  
"Mr. Stark." Phil started.  
"Phil! Come in!" Pepper smiled.  
"Phil? His first name is Agent." Tony corrected her.  
"Come on in, we're just celebrating!" Pepper ignored Tony.  
"Which is why he can't stay." Tony interjected.  
"We need you to look this over." Coulson held out a file for Tony.  
"I don't like being handed things." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Well, that's fine because I love to be handed things! So, let's trade shall we?" Pepper took the file from Coulson and gave him her wine. Pepper then switched with Tony and took his wine and gave him the file in exchange.  
"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."  
"This isn't a consulation...this is much bigger than that." Coulson sounded grim for a moment.  
Pepper looked at Phil suspiciously as if he was hiding a little more than what he intended as Tony looked at the files. He then spread everything out onto projections to get a good view of everything.  
"Is this about the Avengers? Which I...don't know _anything_ about..." Pepper smiled sheepishly.  
"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And **I** didn't even qualify but my _daughter_ did. That's just weird." Tony scoffed.  
"I didn't know that either." Pepper chuckled.  
"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony said.  
"That I did know." Pepper smirked.  
"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said.  
"Miss Potts! Could you come over here?" Tony asked.  
Pepper came over.  
"You know I thought we were having a moment..."  
"I was having twelve percent of a moment." Pepper smartly replied. "This is serious, Phil seems pretty shaken. It looks like he's hiding something..."  
"How did you notice? And why is he, Phil?" Tony pouted.  
"What is all of this?" Pepper looked at all of the projections. She sighed and looked at how many files and videos there were about these different people.  
"This is uh...profiles of people from what I'm gathering." Tony answered.  
"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight." Pepper decided.  
"Tomorrow..." Tony argued.  
"You've got homework...you've got _a lot_ of homework..." Pepper groaned.  
"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony asked.  
"If you didn't? Well..." Pepper whispered something in Tony's ear. Tony perked up and smiled as if he was a child being told a secret.  
"Square deal. It's the last date." Tony winked at Pepper as she left.  
Tony held the Tesseract.  
"Mr. Stark...there's also something else I should tell you..." Coulson seemed depressed. "Your daughter...was kidnapped."  
Tony whipped around and and seemed to be in shock. Tony held his face in his hands...the last thing she said to him was that she loved him. He now felt horrible that he didn't say those words back...

* * *

I groaned and reached to scratch my back.  
I can't believe I had that dream again...  
"Stark. Get up."  
Someone kicked at my legs. I moaned and managed to sit up. After rubbing my eyes I saw Clint staring at me.  
"Clint! Oh thank god!" I jumped up and hugged him. "I had this horrible dream and you were under some kind of mind control and- -" I froze and realized that Clint wasn't hugging me back. He always hugged me back!  
His eyes were glowing a faint blue and my smile faded away.  
"Shit...I guess this wasn't a dream..."  
"You would be correct." I saw Loki coming in the room.  
GOD DAMN IT!  
"What do you want?" I averted my eyes.  
I wish I could be anywhere but here.  
"When I touched you...I had a vision of myself ruling your precious planet. I feel like I've seen you before..." Loki said.  
"Well I can tell you right now, that we've never met. I think I would remember meeting a Norse God or know about it..." I mumbled.  
"So you say. Then tell me, pet...how were you expecting me to arrive to Midgard two years before it happened? Agent Barton told me of these dreams you have. Most of your dreams however, involved me arriving to your planet. I am rather suspicious." Loki started making his way over to me slowly.  
I felt my face heat up and I refused to look at Clint or Loki.  
"They were just dreams, nothing more." I spat out.  
Loki trapped me against the wall and gripped my chin to force me to look at him.  
"It would not be wise to attempt to lie to a god such as I. You are forgetting who I am." Loki hissed.  
Oh right...god of lies and mischief...should have thought that through...  
His emerald eyes stared right at me waiting for an answer. Seconds passed and I still didn't answer him, we just stared at each other. Loki grew impatient and squeezed on my chin a little harder. I whimpered at the pain.  
"Answer me. Now." Loki glared at me.  
"I have these dreams, but sometimes...they can be more realistic than I think possible...they're just dreams though...that's all they are."  
"Stop lying to me." Loki ordered.  
"I'm not lying! Let me go!" I had enough and finally shoved Loki away from me. He stumbled back in surprise.  
"And you possess such strength. No human would have the ability to push me away. You intrigue me, but there should be consequences to such actions." Loki came at me again and shoved me against the wall pinning my arms above my head. "Resist me again and you will be punished, pet." Loki grinned when he saw fear etched onto my facial features. "Do you understand?"  
I didn't speak up, mostly because I was afraid to.  
"ANSWER ME!" Loki screamed.  
I felt tears stinging in my eyes at the sudden outburst and I quickly nodded.  
"Say it." Loki demanded.  
"I understand." I whispered.  
"Louder."  
"I- -I understand." I spoke up a little louder.  
Loki smiled and chuckled before leaning towards me. Our lips were an inch apart.  
"I'm truly happy that we've come to such an understanding. You would do well to listen to me. You might get rewards for doing as such." Loki then smirked.  
I felt my heart hammering in my chest. I just wanted him to leave me alone. I clenched my eyes tightly praying that he would leave the room soon. I jumped and my eyes flew open when I felt something soft on my neck. Loki was planting kisses on my neck and I could feel my legs tremble. I wanted nothing more than to push Loki away, but I knew he'd go nuts if I did. Loki started nibbling on my neck and I gasped at the weird sensation.  
_Was I enjoying this?! OH HELL NO!_  
After several seconds Loki pulled away and simply smirked at me before letting me go and leaving with Clint. I was thankful when the door slammed shut. _Okay, I was probably more than scared. I mean I couldn't fight back or Loki would most likely kill me...I mean I'm just a human and Loki is literally a god. Again, he could snap my neck if he wanted to with no complications...But then again...he was telling me how I have the strength to push him away. There's gotta be some way I can fight him and get away._  
I rubbed my wrists and then my eyes widened in realization.  
I still had my holographic shield bracelet on me.  
_Why the hell didn't I think of using that sooner?! Wait...Clint was in the room, he most likely would have started shooting at me. And Loki would have found some way to get past the shield. I guess I'll just have to wait. Follow Jack Sparrow's advice! 'We just have to wait for the opportune moment...'_  
And that's just what I'll do.

* * *

On the Helicarrier...

"Gentleman." Fury greeted.  
Steve Rogers looked around before giving Nick ten bucks.  
"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury came over to Bruce Banner and shook his hand.  
"Thanks for asking nicely, so uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.  
"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, your in the clear." Nick replied.  
"Where are you with that?" Bruce gave Nick a look.  
Nick turns to Agent Coulson for an answer and Agent Romanoff sits with him looking at a computer screen with an image of Clint Barton on it. They're currently still searching for any signs of Loki, Clint, Tyra Stark, and Dr. Selvig.  
"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson explained.  
"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked.  
"How many are there?" Nick glances towards Coulson again.  
"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce said.  
"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?" Fury asked Natasha.  
"You're gonna love it, Doc. We've got all the cool toys." Natasha smirked.

* * *

Dr. Selvig had asked me to help him even though I wanted no part in this. I mean Selvig was still himself, considering he was under mind control. He was incredibly nice to me as always.  
"No! Put it over there!" Selvig ordered other people.  
Selvig came back over and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Have you seen the Tesseract? It's shown me so much." Selvig smiled.  
"What do you mean?" I gave Selvig a look of confusion.  
"If you gaze into the Tesseract. You'll know what I mean." Selvig led me over to the Tesseract and kept his hands on my shoulders.  
I did as Selvig instructed and looked closer at the Tesseract.

_"Stark, you know that's a one way trip..."  
"Spare me the details." Dad?  
I saw dad flying with a nuclear missile and leading it into some huge portal. Dad flew inside the portal and was unable to hold onto the missile any longer. He was growing weak and his arc reactor on his chest plate was beginning to shut down.  
My father was dying to save the planet.  
Dad was falling, but he managed to make it out of the portal in time as the huge spaceship was being blown to smithereens by the nuclear missile._

I gasped for air.  
"What the hell was that?" I breathed out.  
"The Tesseract sure is something isn't it?" Selvig chuckled. "What did you see?"  
I saw my dad dying to save the world. Just what was Loki up to? Was he trying to bring some alien army to rule the Earth?  
"From what I can tell, I saw Loki lose this battle." I smirked in satisfaction.  
"Oh dear...he won't like that." Selvig looked around frantically.  
"Selvig wait! Don't tell him!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
"But he's my master. He's our new king, I can't hide this from him. You're just trying to betray him." Selvig snapped.  
"I never said I wasn't on your side." I said. "I've been...giving it some thought. I just needed time to see how remarkable of a leader Loki was. He's much better than Director Fury." I lied.  
"You really think so?" Selvig gave me skeptical look.  
"Hell yeah!" I chuckled. "Loki is far more advanced than SHIELD is in every shape and form. We can take over the world together." I smiled.  
"But if you really think that, why not tell Loki what you saw to warn him?"  
"I don't want to worry our king right now, Selvig. Besides, the future can change right? We make it however we want it to be?" I loosened my grip on his hand.  
"I suppose so. Though I don't feel too good about hiding it from him." Selvig looked down.  
"If you're really that concerned I'll talk to Loki about it." I lied again.  
Selvig brightened up again and we all started getting back to work again on our new CMS device. Clint started making our way over to us with a tablet in his hand.  
"Where did you find all of these people?" Selvig asked Clint.  
"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, doctor." Clint answered.  
Clint then holds up the tablet.  
"Is this the stuff you need?" Clint asked us.  
"Yeah..." I mumbled.  
I can't believe I was forced to help them make this device to take over the planet.  
"Yeah, it's iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get ahold of." Selvig added.  
"Especially if SHIELD knows you need it." Clint sighed.  
"Well I didn't know!" Selvig snapped.  
Loki then came towards us.  
"Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge...it's truth." Selvig smiled appreciatively at Loki.  
I forced a smile onto my face and tried imagining that I was back home. I imagined seeing dad and hugging him until my arms hurt.  
"I know. What did it show you Agent Barton?" Loki glanced over at Clint.  
"My next target." Clint got out his bow.  
"Tell me what you need." Loki said.  
"I'll need a distraction...and an eyeball."

* * *

_Like it so far? I mean, I'm trying to make Tyra a little bit more confident, but she's still incredibly shy plus Loki __**is**__ a GOD, so that might be a problem. So sometimes she might be a bit of a chicken...I mean she still has a hard time making eye contact with anyone really. I dunno...I think I'm rambling again...let me know what you guys think! And be nice please! I'd do the same for you! XD _


	10. Chapter 10

_Let's get this party started! I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said.

"No, no, it's fine." Steve Rogers assured him.  
"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Phil rambled.  
"We got a hit on Miss Stark and the other guy you're looking for." An agent yelled.  
Coulson perked up and ran over to the computer.  
"Location?" Coulson became serious.  
"It doesn't look like they're hiding, sir. Their facial features match up by at least seventy nine percent. They're in Stuttgart, Germany." The agent answered.  
Coulson looked at the monitor to see the footage on the computer. Loki had an arm wrapped around Tyra's waist. Tyra looked absolutely nervous and seemed as if she wanted to run away, but Loki appeared to have a good grip on her.  
"She doesn't even look like the bad guy type." The agent commented.  
"That's because she's being held captive." Coulson glared at him.  
"Oh...right...sorry, I just forgot is all." The agent blushed in embarrassment and went back to work.  
"Captain, you're up." Fury nodded at Steve Rogers.  
"I'm gonna let Stark know we found his daughter." Coulson informed Fury.  
Nick Fury nodded and sat down knowing this was gonna get messy.

* * *

We arrived at a museum to this gala. Loki had brought me along for some weird reason. I had no idea why he would want me to join him. I thought he wanted me to help Selvig with the CMS device for the Tesseract.  
"Explain to me why I'm with you again?" I asked.  
Loki walked a little faster and made me keep up with him. We soon got to the back entrance where there were dead security guards. Clint must have killed them telling by the arrows in their heads.  
"It would be odd if I arrived by my lonesome and I need to get passed those guards without arising any suspicion." Loki finally spoke up. "You know, when we're not fighting, you look rather charming...for a mortal..."  
_Is that supposed to be a compliment?_  
Loki opened the back entrance and we made our way inside.  
"How did you know that I liked green?" I mumbled.  
"I didn't...green is also a favorable color of mine." Loki smirked.  
I blushed and averted my eyes.  
"Now, why do you insist on wearing that infernal bracelet?" Loki eyed my holographic bracelet.  
"It's special to me." I curtly replied.

_Technically I was half lying! I mean I couldn't let Loki know what the bracelet could do though..._  
We walked down the stairs and Loki flipped his cane over as a guard noticed us and began pulling out his gun. Loki used his cane and clubs the guards head in. My eyes widened as Loki pulled me along with him to get to that doctor. People started screaming as Loki also grabs the doctor and flips him onto the marble table.  
_Oh god, he's really going to go through with it isn't he?_  
Loki pulled out an optical torture device and plunges it into the doctor's eyeball.  
_He went through with it..._ O-O  
I winced as the man was struggling on the table and slowly began to lose consciousness. Loki glanced around at the people that began to run out of the museum in panic and fear. I swear I could see him smiling.  
"You're really getting some kind of kick out of this aren't you?" I folded my arms and looked away from the man on the marble table.  
_Looking at something as graphic as that was just...ewwww..._  
"You could say that." Loki cracked a small smile.  
The device turned off and Loki grabbed my hand as we made our way out of the museum. There was chaos everywhere, people were running around frantically, it was absolute madness. Loki's cane was slowly changing into his scepter and his outfit was also materializing into his gold armor and helmet. Loki made clones of himself around the area trying to trap people in a circle.  
"Kneel before me." Loki commanded.  
People ignored him trying to find a way to escape.  
"I said, **KNEEL**!" Loki roared.  
Everyone froze in their spots and slowly did as he said. Loki smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was actually terrified right now, but tried not to show it.  
"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you _crave_ subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled...and in the end, you will always kneel." Loki said.  
An elder gentleman stood up and stared right at Loki appearing unafraid.  
"Not to men like you." He spoke up.  
_Damn...he's a brave man..._  
"There are no men like me." Loki chuckled.  
"There are _always_ men like you." He told him.  
"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki raised his scepter and it began to glow.  
_Oh no._  
"Wait! Stop it!" I grabbed his arm and tried forcing it down, his arm fell down a little bit sending the blast of energy somewhere else. Loki pushed me away from him and he looked PISSED.  
"You have some nerve, girl." Loki hissed at me. "I shall have to punish you."  
Loki blasted a different kind of energy at me. Not the blueish kind, but it looked purple... I quickly pressed the button on my bracelet switching on the holographic shield and deflecting the purple blast.  
"How dare you defy me!" Loki yelled.  
"What? You think I wasn't gonna be prepared?" I smirked.  
Loki grew angrier and sent more blasts of the purple energy at me. I winked at him from behind the holographic Captain America shield and patted my ass basically telling him to KISS MY ASS! I laughed never feeling so confident or alive before even though I could easily get hurt at any minute. If it meant protecting those people, then I'd be happy to stand up to Loki. Loki stopped what he was doing and smiled deviously as he waved his hand a little. I felt something slippery on my wrist and noticed that the bracelet had turned into a snake. I screamed and threw the snake away from me.  
_God damn it! My holographic shield is gone! I worked so hard on that! I've had that thing since before dad was kidnapped in Afghanistan! Aw man!_  
"You dick! You know how long it took me to make that?!" I yelled at him. "You are so gonna pay for that! Just you wait!"  
Loki glared at me and hit me with the purple energy. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. My entire body felt like it was on fire, but when looking at my skin I knew I wasn't literally on fire. Loki started making his way over towards me and raised his staff again.  
"This, people, is what happens when you try to act brave." Loki said.  
_Shit...I'm gonna die for real this time aren't I?! GOD DAMN IT!_  
I clenched my eyes shut tightly awaiting for that blast, but felt nothing. I felt something on top of me and I slowly opened my eyes to see a handsome and well built blonde man in a spangly outfit. I saw his shield protecting us and I looked at him in surprise. He stood up and I got a glimpse of the shield he used to protect us. It was a Captain America shield- -WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! That can't really be him can it?! I thought he died over seventy years ago?! It can't be...  
Captain America!  
"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America told Loki.  
"The soldier, a man out of time." Loki glared at Captain America.  
Wait...Loki knows about Captain America? Did he know he was coming?  
Above us all, a quinjet arrives and then a machine gun is pointed at Loki.  
"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha ordered.  
The crowd at this point begins to run away from the scene knowing that shit was gonna go down. I sighed in relied as I recognized the voice from the quinjet speaker.  
_NATASHA! I'M SAVED!_  
Loki grows furious and shoots blue energy at the quinjet. Natasha quickly maneuvers the quinjet and avoids the blast in time. Captain America uses this time to throw his shield at Loki. The two began to battle it out.  
"Shit..." I cursed. I winced at the pain in my body and tried to get up. I was surprised to see that most of my dress was still intact. I got up and saw an unconscious police officer on the ground and began to make my way over to him. I crawled over and took away his gun. I began to aim at Loki when I noticed that he was knocking Captain America off of his feet.  
"Kneel." Loki held his scepter to his head.  
"Not today!" Cap jumped right back up and kicked the scepter away from him.  
I felt my arms shaking and tried my best to aim at Loki. I got a good shot and then pulled the trigger. I managed to graze Loki's shoulder and Cap took that as an opportunity to kick him in the gut. I froze when I heard the speakers in the quinjet play ACDC's 'Shoot To Thrill' song and then faintly smiled knowing that my dad had finally arrived. Iron Man shoots a repulsor beam at Loki and sends him flying back several feet before landing on the ground making his dramatic entrance. He aimed his hands right at Loki ready to shoot at him again.  
"**Make your move, Reindeer Games**."  
Loki slowly raises his hands in surrender and his golden armor and helmet materialize away. With that Iron Man lowered his arms.  
"**Good move.**"  
After several seconds of silence...  
"Mr. Stark..." Captain America nodded his head at Iron Man.  
"**Captain**."  
I felt my arms shaking and still held the gun up and aimed it for Loki's head in case he made any surprise attacks. I saw Captain America turn around in realization and he ran back over to me.  
"It's okay...you can put the gun down Miss Stark...it's all over."  
My arms continued shaking as he put his hand on my arm and slowly put my arm down. He gently pried the gun out of my hand and tossed it away.  
"You're a really brave woman, Miss Stark." Captain America smiled at me in attempt to calm me down.  
I tried getting over the initial shock of what just happened and finally glanced over at Captain America.  
"Call me Tyra." I mumbled.  
Captain America put his arms below me and picked me up bridal style. I felt my eyes shutting as he began to carry me over to the quinjet that landed. Iron Man was carrying Loki into the quinjet by one hand and had Loki strapped down in one of the seats and proceeded to put handcuffs on him before rushing over to me and Cap.  
"She's okay isn't she?" Tony asked him.  
"She's just unconscious I think..." Cap replied.  
"That's a relief..." Tony sighed in relief and sat in his seat.

* * *

I woke up in a small cot in some weird room that resembled a jail cell. I groaned from the pain as I got up and took out an IV that was hooked into my arm. I was happy to find that the door was unlocked and began making my way to find people. I tried acting natural as a few SHIELD agents passed me and started following them to wherever they were going. One of them finally noticed who I was and turned around.  
"Miss Stark! We had no idea you were awake! You really shouldn't be out of bed!" The young SHIELD agent told me.  
"Where's Director Fury? I want to see him, now." I glared at him.  
The young man gulped and lead me to the briefing room where everyone else was.  
"He's not here yet, but he will be shortly." The man told me before leaving.  
I stumbled into the room and hung to the wall trying to balance myself. I then looked at a monitor once I heard Director Fury's voice and saw security footage of Loki's cell. I moved closer trying to hear them better as everyone grew quiet during Loki's interrogation.  
"Thirty thousand feet, straight down, in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" Fury yelled. Fury pointed at Loki "Ant." And then pointed at the button that would release the cage down below. "Boot."  
"It's an impressive cage, not built, I think, for me." Loki smiled.  
"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury mumbled lowly.  
"Oh, I've heard." Loki chuckled. Loki looked straight into the camera and I got this weird feeling that he knew I was in the room. "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"  
"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force that you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me _**very**_ desperate...you might not be glad that you did." Fury glared at him.  
"It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all man kind to share? And then to be reminded of what real power is."  
Nick smiled at Loki and began walking out.  
"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something..."  
"Is that woman alive by the way?" Loki asked.  
Nick Fury froze in his spot before coming back over.  
I was stuck in my spot and my eyes grew large.  
_Loki was asking about me? I thought he wanted me dead..._  
"As a matter of fact, Agent Stark is alive. I bet you're so heartbroken that she was hurt right?" Fury asked sarcastically.  
"Perhaps...I can tell you for certain that she is no mortal though. It was no wonder she was able to survive. I figured it out for myself what she truly is...I must say I was quite surprised..." Loki smirked knowing he caught Nick's interest.  
Everyone grew silent and stared at me like I was a newly discovered secret. _Which I was...in a way...right now..._  
"_What are you talking about?_" Nick glared at him.  
"_Agent Stark's biological mother is a Vanir member...she is the goddess Freyja. It was simple to figure out, I mean Agent Stark's first name is after all a norse name. Tyra translates as 'God' in norse does it not?_" Loki laughed.  
"_And just why are you telling me this?_" Fury tried not to look interested.  
Loki didn't answer, but simply looked straight into the camera again.  
"_Because I know that infuriating woman is listening.._." Loki smirked smugly.  
Fury finally left without another word.  
"He really grows on you doesn't he?" The curly brown haired man smiled.  
"Tyra?" Natasha looked at me in surprise. "You should still be unconscious."  
Natasha came over and hugged me as soon as she spotted me. I winced at the pain and gently pushed Natasha away.  
_I was shocked...okay...more than shocked. Loki basically told me that I was only half human and half god. Is that even possible? _  
I then spotted a very muscular blonde man that wore similar clothes to Loki, but were slightly different.  
"And he is...?"  
"Thor." Natasha informed me. Natasha also informed me who everyone else was that I didn't know.  
"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He wants to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth...in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered.  
"An army? From outer space?" Steve clarified.  
"So he needs another portal. That's what he needed Tyra Stark and Erik Selvig for am I right?" Bruce glanced at me.  
I nodded in confirmation.  
"Selvig?" Thor asked again.  
"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said.  
"He's a friend." Thor looked defensive.  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own." Natasha spoke up.  
"Why didn't he put Tyra under the spell too?" Bruce glanced over at me again, but suspiciously this time as if I was hiding something.  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I blushed.  
"Because you're the only one that's not under mind control." Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
"Loki found me interesting for some reason, I don't know why he didn't use his scepter on me either..." I sighed.  
"I wanna know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading any army from here." Steve said. Natasha led me over to the table and helped me into a chair, so I wouldn't have to stand.  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guys brain is bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce leaned back in his seat.  
"You have no idea..." I mumbled.  
"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor glared at Bruce.  
_I guess Loki wasn't all bad...I mean the times he wasn't threatening to kill me were okay..._  
"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha mentioned.  
"...he's adopted..."  
I nearly burst into laughter because of Thor, but I managed to hold it all in.  
"Iridium...what did they need Iridium for?" Bruce thought aloud.  
I opened my mouth to answer, but could feel my throat tighten up. I put a hand to my throat massaging it.  
_What the hell? That's weird._  
"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Tony walked in.  
Dad mumbled something to Agent Coulson as they walked in before he turned back over to us.  
"No hard feelings, point break. You've got a mean swing." Tony patted Thor's shoulder. "Also, it means that the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Dad turned over to the crew. "Uh, raise the mid-mast! Ship the top sails! That man is playing GALAGA!" He pointed at some random agent. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did..." Tony covered his eye and glanced around the room. "How does Fury do this?" He asked.  
"He turns." Maria Hill simply replied.  
"Sounds exhausting. Well the rest of the materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Dad finished.  
"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.  
"Last night." He smiled smugly. "The packet, Selvig and Tyra's notes, The Extraction of Theories papers, am I the only one who did the reading?!" He looked at everyone in disbelief.  
"Does Loki need any _particular_ kind of power source?" Steve spoke up.  
"He's got to heat the cube to 120 Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said.  
"Unless, Selvig or Tyra had figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony smiled.  
_Does dad even know that I'm right here?_  
I folded my arms and waited patiently to see when dad would notice I was here. I was feeling kind of left out and pissed off at the same time.  
"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce added.  
"Finally, someone who speaks English." Dad smiled.  
"Is that what just happened?" Steve mumbled. I chuckled after hearing Steve.  
"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green raging monster." Tony added.  
"Thanks..." He smiled.  
"I'm a big fan of yours too!" I waved at him.  
I smiled as dad finally saw me. Dad ran over to me and I tried doing the same, but my legs were trembling and I almost fell feeling a little weak still. Dad got to me and quickly caught me before I fell and began hugging me.  
"It's funny how one of us manages to get kidnapped by someone huh?" Tony asked me.  
"I guess it's because we're naturally attractive." I joked.  
Dad kissed my forehead and hugged even more tightly. I winced at the pain, but dealt with it for now.  
"Did what's-his-face do anything to you?" Tony seemed protective.  
"His name is Loki and...I don't want to talk about it..." I looked down and avoided talking about the subject.  
_The time I spent with Loki wasn't all that great, plus he was such a flirt._  
Dad then lifted my hair while trying to brush my hair from my face and his eyes widened.  
"What?" I was weirded out...  
"Is that a hickey?" Tony mumbled lowly.  
I felt my entire face heat up.  
_Oh yeah...Loki left that there..._  
"Would you believe me if I said that it was an injury and not a hickey?" I smiled sheepishly.  
"You're starting to worry me, but we'll talk about this later." Dad whispered in my ear.  
"Dr. Banner is here to track down the Cube, I was hoping you and your daughter could help him." Fury walked into the room.  
"My daughter is injured and you want her to work?" Tony glared at Nick.  
"Well I know that Tyra is just like her father and can't stand to sit down for more than five minutes." Nick smirked knowingly.  
_Well...he's right...I'll give him that..._  
"Well let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYRDA weapon." Steve spoke up.  
"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Tesseract..." I mumbled.  
"And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury added.  
"Monkeys? I do not understand..." Thor looked confused.  
"I do!" Steve yelled. "I...I understood the reference..." He blushed.  
Tony rolled his eyes.  
"So is there anything else you'd like to add Agent Stark? About your time with Loki?" Nick asked.  
I tried speaking up, but it was like I physically couldn't talk about Loki's plans now.

_What the hell is going on with me?_  
"I wish I could tell you, but I can't."  
Everyone looked at me suspiciously, dad included.  
"Are you refusing to give us information about Loki's plans?" Nick looked furious.  
"It's not like that, sir. I _literally_ can't tell you." I put my hand to my throat.  
"Is he threatening you?" Natasha asked. "Tyra, you can tell us- -"  
Thor put his hands on my shoulders leading me away from dad and looked at me directly in the eye. I suddenly felt intimidated and afraid of Thor.  
"Speak." He ordered.  
I opened my mouth and tried talking about Loki, but nothing came out. Thor stared at me for several seconds before looking back at Fury.  
"It appears that Loki has cast a spell on Lady Stark. She speaks the truth about not being able to tell us of my brothers plans."  
"Was that what that purple energy was?" I asked him.  
"Perhaps it was. I do not know much of magic. I focused on being a warrior in Asgard while I was a child. Loki took on magic and was taught the best by our mother."  
"So Loki basically planned this all out?" Bruce asked. "That's lovely, the one person who knows everything can't tell us a thing of what Loki is up to."  
"Wait!" I brightened up. "Thor said I couldn't **tell** you what Loki's plans are, but does that apply to **writing** out what they are?" I smiled.  
Natasha placed a pen and paper on the table.  
"You could give it a shot." Tony said.  
I sat down and began writing:

**Loki had captured Dr. Selvig and I to make him a- - - -**

My eyes widened as my hand glowed and made me scribble on the paper.  
"Well...that backfired." I muttered.  
"Did your hand just _glow?_" Steve glanced at my hand in shock.  
"It must be apart of the spell..." Thor folded his arms.  
"Can't we just threaten that maniac and tell him to reverse whatever he did to Tyra?" Dad asked.  
"Dad...I'm a liability to Loki. I'm pretty much his only bargaining chip. I should have seen this coming...I'm sorry..." I frowned.  
Dad smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Well, this is just **fantastic!**" Dad clapped his hands together. "My daughter is under the influence of some magic and can't tell us everything to spare the time. So Dr. Banner, shall we play?" Dad turned over to Bruce.  
"Let's play some." Bruce returned dad's smile.  
"I'll see you in the lab sweet heart!" Dad waved at me.  
And the two left. I looked down at the paper before crumbling it up and tossing it away angrily.  
"I'm sorry..." I sighed. "I really am..." I held my face in my hands. "If only I- -"  
"Do not put the blame on yourself little Stark. Perhaps we can negotiate with my brother and tell him to reverse this spell as your father _somewhat_ suggested."  
"Like he would do that." I snapped. "Sorry, Thor...I can't help but put the blame on myself. Loki did this, so that you guys can't figure out what he's really up to. But I have a basic idea of what his plans are." I sighed.  
I got up and began leaving as I made my way to the lab. On the way to the lab, I was stopped by Steve who grabbed my hand.  
"I don't want you to blame yourself. I'm a little skeptical about this magic stuff, but I don't think you're lying either...we'll get this sorted out in no time..." Steve smiled.  
I averted my eyes and blushed.  
"I can't stop blaming myself though...I know everything and I can't tell you."  
Steve gripped my chin gently and made me look at him.  
"What did I just tell you? Stop blaming yourself. If anyone's to blame, it's Loki."  
"Thanks...Steve is it? I mean, I only know you as Captain America..." I cracked a small smile.  
Steve released my chin and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"I haven't properly introduced myself have I? My name is Steven Rogers." Steve held out his hand.  
I hesitantly shook his hand and tried making more eye contact.  
"Well I'm Tyra Elizabeth Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve." I introduced myself.

* * *

_Like it? Let me know! But be nice please! ^-^_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Like...I'm seriously trying my hardest not to make Tyra sound like a Mary-Sue...not sure if I did a good job though...but be nice please, I'm crazy sensitive. Anyway, this chapter was a little hard to write, mainly because I couldn't stop crying when Phil 'died'. That scene always made me cry. Also, I thought I ought to warn you that there is a slight spoiler for Thor 2, nothing major or anything, but I thought I should let you know this now before you read this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

"I knew you would survive." Loki smiled with his eyes closed.

I was surprised..._how did he even- -?_  
"I could sense you coming from down the hall." Loki said.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" I chuckled.  
"You are predictable..." Loki replied.  
"So...about my mother...how do you know for sure that she's this goddess that you spoke of? Freyja was it? I mean...you could be lying for all I know." I frowned.  
Loki finally opened his eyes and glanced over at me before getting up and walking towards me.  
"I could be lying, but you'll never really know will you?" Loki smirked.  
I frowned and and came closer to his cage.  
"I've got another question for you...if you don't mind."  
Loki perked up with slight interest.  
"If this is about reversing that spell, then no- -"  
"Why do you want to rule Earth?" I cut him off. "I mean what Odin did to you was really horrible, but taking it out on innocent people isn't the way to go about proving how you're better than he is."  
"How did you- -" Loki grew angry.  
"I had another dream...or vision as you would call it, but I basically know everything now." I smiled smugly.  
"You think you know everything do you?" Loki glared at me.  
"I know what made you go bananas. Hearing that you were adopted was the beginning, what really made you snap, was the fact that Odin pretty much raised your hopes of becoming king when he was intending on giving the throne to Thor the entire time. Plus there's the fact that you were always in Thor's shadow. And Odin planned on using you as some kind of peace treaty or something right? To get two realms to join together in peace?"  
Loki slammed his hand on the glass which made me flinch.  
"Did I strike a nerve?" I finally looked him straight in the eye.  
"I would watch your tongue, witch. Don't be like your father...it's going to get you killed."  
"Did you imply that you weren't going to kill me? I don't need you or any other man looking out for me...I'm a lone wolf." I folded my arms and looked at him in curiosity.  
"...foolish girl." He muttered under his breath. "You forget who you speak to...to whom you belong to."  
Loki waved his hand and I fell to my knees feeling pain shoot up and down my body. I wanted to scream, but no sounds would come out. I felt a burning sensation on my right arm and lifted it to find the name LOKI being carved into it. It was painful for a few seconds, but the pain vanished after a minute. I put my hand over the carving feeling blood rush down my arm.

_God! This is like that moment in Harry Potter! I hated that Umbridge bitch! That's her name right?_  
"What the hell did you just do?!" I groaned and held my arm protectively.  
"I told you not to talk back or resist me..." Loki shrugged.  
"You don't own me, Loki! I'm not some object or slave! I'm a person with emotions and- -"  
"Oh spare me the details...I admit my actions are slightly harsh, but I do things for a reason. You will see things in my perspective soon enough. I just think you ought to stop fighting me now. It will serve you no purpose, Tyra."  
_He just called me by my first name...weird..._  
"You've never called me by my first name. Why start now?" I mumbled.  
"I am ruling Midgard, soon. I thought we could become familiar with each other." Loki grinned.

*MINOR SPOILER ALERT!*  
"You're going to lose Loki. I would give this foolish dream up and run while you still can. Your mother will be the reason you live after the attack on New York, but you'll be in the dungeons for all eternity. Is this all still worth it?" I asked.  
Loki stiffened up and looked away before punching the glass in rage. The cage moved down a few inches.  
"How do you know all of this?" Loki seethed.  
I let go of my arm and let it fall to my side.  
"I told you, I know everything. While I was unconscious after you attacked me in Germany, I had so many visions hit me at once. Most of them involved you...I thought I'd warn you in advance that you won't win this battle. I thought it seemed fair since you let me live. You could have killed me at anytime, but you didn't."  
Loki fell silent and simply stared at me trying to detect some lie, but found none.  
"Get out of my sight before I **really** do kill you in cold blood. This cage won't be able to hold me back." Loki turned away.  
"I hope you reconsider and take my advice, Loki." I said. "I don't think you deserve to rot in some prison forever. I understand your actions...in fact...I might have done the same thing...you were only trying to prove something to Odin."  
With that I walked out.

* * *

I walked back to the lab and got to work on helping Bruce and Tony with detecting gamma rays, so we could find the Tesseract faster.  
"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig and Tyra's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce sighed.  
I walked in and gave Tony and Bruce a small smile.  
"Need any help? I could help get this moving along faster." I offered.  
"Sure...but quick question...what was working with the Tesseract like? And why did Fury want you in on it?" Bruce asked.  
"Well, Fury and Coulson said I was like Tony." I pointed at dad. "But with a brighter future, and then he said I'd be helping a lot of people...it was basically a guilt trip...but it was interesting working with Selvig. He was a nice man...he still is even though he's under mind control. His personality certainly hasn't changed." I chuckled a little. "The Tesseract...it was a lot like Tony's new element." I pointed at dad's arc reactor chest plate. "It's got an unlimited amount of energy..."  
Bruce nodded trying to take this all in and went back to work.  
"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony spoke up.  
"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce smiled.  
"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime...top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Dad smirked.  
"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke..._Harlem_." Bruce replied.  
"Well I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises..." Tony poked Bruce with a metal prod. Bruce jumped up, but didn't appear angry, just amused.  
Steve walked in on time, but he looked absolutely pissed at Tony. Dad leans closer to Bruce looking at him in curiosity.  
"Nothing?" Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve yelled at Tony.  
"You really have got a lid on it haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony joked.  
"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve glared at Tony.  
"Funny things are." He replied.  
I stepped back and tried going back to work.  
"Threatening the safety on everyone in this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve looked at Bruce apologetically.  
"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said.  
"You're tiptoeing big man! You need to strut!" Dad smiled.  
"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve cut in.  
"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why **_now_**? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all of the variables." Tony said.  
"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.  
_What isn't he hiding?_  
"He's a spy, Captain. He's **the** spy. His secrets have secrets..." Tony pointed at Bruce. "It's bugging him too isn't it?"  
"I just wanna finish my work here and..."  
"Doctor?" Steve waited for an answer.  
"_A warm light for all mankind_, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce brought up.  
"I heard it." Steve said.  
"Well I think that was meant for you and Tyra. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news..." Bruce pointed at dad and I.  
I perked up and turned around to look at Bruce.  
"The Stark Tower? That big ugly..." Steve saw Tony giving him a look. "Building in New York?" He finished.  
"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what? A year?" Bruce asked.  
"That's just the prototype." Tony told them. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."  
"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project." Bruce referred to dad. "I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"  
"I should probably look into that after my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure photos." Tony said.  
"Did you just say- -?"  
"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Dad holds out a bag of blueberries. "Blueberry?" Dad offered.  
"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve glared at Tony.  
"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Dad told him.  
"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve began walking out.  
"Following isn't really my style." Tony retorted.  
"And you're all about style aren't you?" Steve smiled.  
"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?" Tony asked.

_That's just mean dad! Really?!_  
"Steve, tell me that none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce said.  
"Just find the cube." With that Steve walked out.  
"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony scoffed.  
"The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us." Bruce told him.  
"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." He sarcastically replied. "It's gonna blow up in his face and I'm gonna be there when it does."  
"And I'll read all about it." Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us."  
"See, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare." Bruce put his hand over his face.  
"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Dad pointed at his arc reactor. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a...terrible privilege."  
"But you can control it." Bruce pointed out.  
"Because I learned how."  
"It's different."  
Bruce tries reading a computer monitor, but Tony pushes it aside so they're face to face.  
"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." Tony told him.  
"So you're saying that the Hulk?...the other guy...saved my life? That's nice, it's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"I guess we'll find out." Tony smiled.  
"You might not like that." Bruce mumbled.  
"You just might..."

* * *

We stopped working on Loki's scepter and were waiting for the model to finish looking around for gamma rays while we were getting into SHIELD's secret files again. I guess dad had a point that SHIELD was up to something.  
"I want you to quit working for SHIELD when this is all over." Dad told me.  
"What? Why?" I looked at him in disbelief.  
"I don't want you at risk again. You got kidnapped by an evil god fucked up in the head. They just let it happen." Tony grumbled.  
"I hate to burst your bubble, but you don't have a say in what I can or can't do." I snapped.  
"I'm your father. I'm pretty sure that means I can."  
"Tony...I'm 20 years old. And the reason I let Loki take me was because he would have killed Nick Fury if I didn't...I saw people die in front of me because of Loki...we needed Fury alive, so I sort of went with Loki..."  
_I mean technically Loki carried me out, but that's not the point!_  
"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?!" Fury yelled at us.  
I jumped at the loud voice and saw Nick coming into the room.  
"Kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied.  
"You're supposed to be looking for the Tesseract."  
"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." I answered.  
"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Dad shrugged.  
I glanced at the monitor in curiosity.  
"And just what is PHASE 2?" I glared at Nick. "Anything else you haven't been telling me, Director Fury?"  
Steve barged in and put some kind of weapon on the table.  
"PHASE 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons." Steve answered us. Steve glanced over at Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."  
"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're- -"  
We turned the monitor over towards Nick.  
"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying about?" Tony retorted.  
"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve glared at Nick with hatred in his eyes.  
I felt sad and looked over towards Steve before walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm trying to comfort him in some way. Steve glanced right back at me and gave me a small smile. I blushed and quickly averted my eyes while dropping my arm. At that moment, Natasha walked in.  
"Did you know about this?" Bruce glared at Natasha.  
"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha asked Bruce.  
I then remembered Loki's plan. I tried speaking up, but my throat was tightening up. I couldn't talk again.  
"Tyra?" Steve seemed worried. Steve turned me to look at him. "What is it?"  
"Loki...he's- -" My mouth clenched shut and I grabbed my throat again.  
"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed!" Bruce snapped at Natasha.  
Steve looked at my throat and his eyes grew large.  
"Your throat is glowing..." Steve informed me.  
I took deep breaths and calmed down.  
"I can't even tell you guys...I'm so sorry..." I whispered.  
I looked down at my feet feeling extremely guilty.  
"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha told Bruce.  
"And you've been doing _what_ exactly?" He retorted.  
"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha snapped.  
"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce looked at Natasha and Fury in suspicion.  
"Guys stop! This is what Loki wants- -" My throat clenched tightly again and I started finding it harder to breathe.  
Steve now seemed extremely worried.  
"It's because of him!" Fury pointed at Thor.  
Everyone grew silent.  
"_Me?_" Thor pointed at himself.  
"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we **not** alone, but we are hopelessly, and _hilariously_, outgunned." Fury explained.  
"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor looked at Fury in disbelief.  
"But you're not the only people out there are you?! And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled."  
I felt my right arm burning again and I held it to my chest.  
"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.  
"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor told us.  
_I should have known..._  
"Higher form?" Steve asked.  
"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury spoke up.  
"Nuclear deterrent, because that always calms everything down." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury asked Tony.  
And that's when all hell broke loose. I tried covering my ears and ignoring everyone to concentrate, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.  
"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said.  
"It's his M.O. isn't it? I mean what are we, a team? No, no, no...We're the chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a **time bomb**." Bruce was losing his cool.  
"You need to step away." Fury seemed concerned.  
"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony put his arm around Steve.  
Steve pushed Tony away.  
"You know damn well why! Back off!" He yelled.  
"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony glared daggers at Steve.  
"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve spoke lowly.  
"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied smugly.  
"I know guys with none of that worth _ten_ of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve told him.  
"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony shrugged.  
"Always a way out...you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."  
I was practically speechless at Steve's words. Dad had really changed over the past few years and I was incredibly proud of him for that. I had no idea what came over me, but I pretty much got in Steve's face and said something that I knew dad would say. It was like I was saying his thoughts out loud for him. It was something I never experienced before and it was just plain weird.  
"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a **bottle**." I spat out.  
I put my hands over my mouth looking surprised about what I said and dad seemed even more surprised that I practically voiced out his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry...I don't know why I just said that..." I mumbled.  
Steve seemed confused and glanced over at Tony again.  
"Look guys, you have to calm down. This is Loki, this is what he wants- -AH!" I tried repeating, but my throat began closing up and I was gasping for air for about the fourth time. This was more painful than before though...  
"Tyra!" Steve put his hands on my shoulders.  
Tony rushed over and pushed Steve away from me.  
"Oh jeez your throat is glowing again!" Tony seemed unsure of what to do. "Don't talk about Loki or his plans! Just look at me okay? Focus on breathing, and keep your eyes on me." Dad held my face in his hands.  
It took a minute, but I could finally breathe again. And just like that, Steve and Tony were chest to chest again. -_-  
"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner to his- -"  
"Where? You rented my room." Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"The cell was just in case- -"  
"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce cut him off.  
_Whoa...it just got even more awkward in here..._  
"I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy **spit** it out! So I moved on, I focused on helping people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce said.  
Bruce then glances at Natasha and I was quickly becoming nervous.  
"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"  
Fury and Natasha put their hands on their guns looking nervous.  
"Dr. Banner...put down the scepter..." Steve spoke up.  
I heard the computer beep and went to check in on the Tesseract's location.

"Sorry kids, looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce put down the scepter.  
"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.  
"I can get there faster..." Tony told us.  
"Look, all of us- -" Steve started.  
"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor cut Steve off.  
Dad tried leaving until Steve stopped him.  
"You're not going alone!" Steve said.  
"You gonna stop me?" Tony snapped.  
"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve challenged.  
"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony taunted.  
"Put on the suit." Steve repeated.  
_The Tesseract was right next to the helicarrier. _O-O  
"Oh my god!" I yelled.  
The entire ship jolts from an explosion and I almost flew out the window, until I felt someone catch me. It was Steve. He helped me up and looked straight to my dad.  
"Put on the suit?!"  
"Yup!"  
With that they ran out.  
_**I require your assistance, my pet. **_  
I put a hand over my mouth in shock.  
_Loki was contacting me through my mind?! WHAT THE HELL?!_  
I ran to the direction of Loki's cell after grabbing a gun from an unconscious SHIELD agent who got hurt from the explosion.

* * *

I finally made it to Loki's cell and I gasped as I found that Loki wasn't even inside.  
"Shit...this isn't good..." I breathed out.  
I felt a hand over my mouth and another arm around my waist pulling me flush against a warm body. It was Loki...  
"Make any sudden movements and there will be punishment later." Loki whispered hotly in my ear. "Do you understand?" His grip became tighter.  
I felt my legs tremble because I knew Loki wasn't joking around. He was dead serious. I nodded my head and Loki released the hand on my mouth.  
"I need another vision...since I do not hold the Tesseract right now, you'll have to do." Loki pushed me against the wall before holding my face gently in his hands.  
Loki put his forehead on mine, closed his eyes, and began to breathe in and out trying to focus.  
_What was I supposed to do anyway? Just stand here and be uncomfortably close with some evil god trying to rule the world? God, I just want to crawl into a hole right now..._  
"Are you concentrating?" Loki sounded irritated.  
"Concentrating on _what? _The helicarrier that's about to go into the water because of you most likely? Please enlighten me. What should I be concentrating on?" I snapped.  
"Watch your tongue before I do something about it." Loki growled.  
_Was that...supposed to be implied sexually?_ O-O  
"I guess I shall have to move things along..." Loki took one of his hands from my face and I noticed that it began to glow.  
"W- -what are you doing?" I gulped.  
"Relax woman. I am simply using my magic to help with the process. I do not possess the ability to see into the future as you do."  
_Wait...I really have that ability? I just thought the dreams I had were some freaky coincidence... _  
Loki placed the glowing hand on my forehead and I shivered at the sensation.

**FLASH!**

_Thor was trapped in the cage built for Bruce falling into the sky because of Loki. Loki smirked as he pressed the button to the cage and Thor was falling with no way to escape in time._

**FLASH!**

_"There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much on us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth then you can be damn well sure that we'll avenge it..." Tony glared at Loki.  
"But how will they be so busy fighting me, when they are fighting you?" Loki placed his scepter on Tony's chest repeatedly. His arc reactor was in the way.  
"This usually works..." Loki mumbled.  
"Well you know...performance issues- -"  
Loki had enough and threw Tony out of the window after grabbing him by the neck._

**FLASH!**

I gasped for air and Loki smiled amusedly at me.  
"Thank you, pet. I've seen enough for now." Loki kissed me and pressed me against the wall once more. I wasn't too eager about this kiss since it just felt weird and tingly. I wanted nothing more than to push him off, but remembering that little 'talk' about resisting him came to mind and I simply stood there. Loki squeezed my butt and I gasped as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I was resisting the very strong urge to slap him in the face considering it felt gross at first.  
_What the hell is he doing? Is he sucking on my tongue- -oh my god..._  
My eyes fluttered shut and I had no idea what to do with my hands. As quickly as the kiss started, it soon ended just as fast. Loki smiled at me and held my face again. His smiles were usually cruel and sadistic, but this one seemed satisfied, happy, and..._genuine?_...I looked towards the direction of loud footsteps and was glad to know that Thor was coming.  
"THOR- -" Loki slammed his hand over my mouth and quickly moved us in the shadows as he created an illusion of himself escaping the cage.  
_Shit! That vision I had! NO!_  
"NOOOO!" Thor yelled and jumped into the cage to tackle Loki. Only to find it as a projection of himself.  
"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki smirked. Loki grabbed me by my waist and pulled me along to the control panel that had the button to release the cage. I wanted to cry. "The humans think us immortal...should we test that?"  
_I was a coward...and I could have stopped Loki. Wait stopped? I still can stop him! There's still a chance to save Thor! _  
"Screw this! I don't care if you kill me! I'm not going to let you kill Thor!"  
Remembering S.I.N.G. from Mrs. Congeniality I used it on Loki. Loki looked absolutely furious as I threw him away from the control panel. I stood my ground and grabbed the gun I had dropped earlier.  
"Back it up. I'm not going to let you do this..." I spoke lowly.  
Thor looked conflicted, but then worried and I knew that look. That was the, _"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"_ face. I quickly turned around and saw another fake Loki and I kicked him away from me using a fighting technique Natasha had taught me. The illusion quickly disappeared.  
"Thor's your brother! Why do you want to kill him?! Odin I can understand, but why Thor?! He used to be a selfish asshole, but he's obviously changed from what I can tell! You loved Thor and don't bother trying to deny it, Loki! Why can't you just move past this?! We all have daddy troubles and I had them too. Don't think you're alone..."  
"Stop trying to compare yourself to me!" Loki disappeared from his spot and reappeared right behind me.  
I aimed my gun at Loki, but he was faster and smacked it out of my hand before grabbing my neck and bringing our faces closer.  
"We are nothing alike." He hissed.  
"I never said we were alike asshole. I said I had troubles with my father just like you did. As people we are nothing alike. I'm not a sadistic creep who wants to rule the world." I began choking.  
"Put her down brother!" Thor yelled.  
Loki's grip grew tighter and I found myself not fighting as much anymore. Loki dropped me and went back over to the control panel. Before he presses the button Agent Coulson came in with a huge gun in his hands.  
"Move away, please."  
Loki slowly backs away from the switch.  
"You like this? We started working on the prototype right after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." The gun started lighting up. "Wanna find out?"  
I struggled to get up and tried reaching for the gun that was a few feet away in front of where I was lying. I saw another Loki move behind Coulson and my eyes widened.  
"COULSON! LOOK OUT!" I cried.  
Coulson was too late and Loki shoved his scepter into Coulson's chest. Thor seemed pissed and hit the cage in anger. The cage moved a few inches lower. Loki smiled and finally pressed the button to release the cage...and Thor was gone. I crawled over to Coulson. My vision was going blurry and they stung badly.  
"C- -Coulson? Are...you okay?" I choked on tears.  
Coulson was taking deep breaths and his eyes were half lidded. The wound in his chest looked pretty bad...  
"Coulson I- -"  
His hand shook as he put it on top of mine.  
"It'll be fine...it's just a...just a scratch..." Coulson smiled weakly.  
My heart nearly skipped a beat as I saw Loki coming towards us.  
"You're gonna lose..." Coulson mumbled.  
"Am I?" Loki grinned evilly.  
"It's in your nature." Coulson pointed out.  
"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.  
"You lack conviction..." Coulson breathed out.  
Loki's grin disappeared with a sneer and he began storming over to us.  
"I don't think I- -!"  
Coulson shot the prototype and a huge blast of energy hits Loki and sends him crashing through another wall.  
"...so that's what it does..." Coulson said.  
I chuckled and put the gun off of his lap looking for something to help with his wound. I needed help right now or Coulson was gonna die.  
"Okay...where's your earpiece? I need to call for back up!" I asked him.  
Coulson reached up and pulled out his ear piece. I quickly hooked it up on me.  
"Hello?! I need backup right now! Agent Coulson is hit! A- -and I don't know what to do!" I panicked. "Please! I need help..." I whimpered.  
"**_Agent Stark! Where is your location?_**" Fury asked.  
"The detention section! Loki's gone and he...he got Thor into the cage and he hit the button to drop him... Please send help! Please! Coulson is hurt real bad!" I begged.  
"_**We're on our way!**_" Fury said.  
Coulson put his hand on mine in attempt to calm me down.  
"It's okay...T- -Tyra...you're doing good..." Phil tried comforting me.  
"I'm so sorry, Phil! I should have stopped Loki...I should have- -"  
"Don't do that to yourself, Tyra...it's not your fault..." Phil assured me.  
"Are you kidding me? I could have done a better job at warning you! I could have done a better job at reaching for that damn gun and saving you!" I blinked tears away. "I'm such a coward...I should have never shown any fear towards Loki...look where it got me..."  
Phil was going to say something, but the medics and Director Fury finally arrived.  
"Sorry boss. They got rabbited..." Coulson said.  
"Just stay awake, **EYES ON ME.**" Fury ordered.  
"No, I'm clocking out here..." Phil mumbled.  
"Not an option." Fury said.  
"_It's okay, boss...this was never going to work...if they didn't have something...to..._"  
Phil's head drooped a little and my eyes grew large. I pushed Fury aside and held Phil's face in my hands. His body temperature was getting much colder by the second and he was no longer breathing.  
_Agent Coulson was dead..._  
"Phil? Please...you...you can't do this! Not now! GOD DAMN IT PHIL! WAKE UP!" I rested my head against his bloody chest. "Phil...please wake up..._WAKE UP!_" I cried.  
I felt myself being pulled away from Coulson and I fought back as much as I could.  
"Phil! NO! PHIL! LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" I screamed.  
"Take her away." Fury barely muttered. "Bring her to the infirmary..." Fury then put his hand on his ear piece.  
"...Agent Coulson is down..."

* * *

I refused to go to an infirmary and I tried regaining my composure as we all met up in the briefing room, but calming down was pretty damn difficult. I considered Phil Coulson as a friend...and he was like another father to me. I cared for him deeply and I watched him die...  
_Explain to me how the hell I'm supposed to recover from that?_  
"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them..." Fury tossed the vintage Captain America cards onto the table which were covered in Phil's blood. I felt my eyes water at the sight. Tony and Steve were dead silent and just remained still.  
"We're dead in the air up here. Our communication, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor, I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye, but maybe I had that one coming..." Nick paused and sighed deeply. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even _riskier_. There was an idea, both Stark's know this, called the _Avengers Initiative._ The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight battles that we **never** could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea...in _heroes_. Well, it's an old fashioned notion..."  
I got up not being able to handle this anymore.  
_I wanted to be alone...but I really wanted Phil back...and that wasn't going to happen..._

* * *

I went to the detention section of the helicarrier and just stared at the empty cell container. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't even flinch knowing fully well who it was. Dad didn't say a word either and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer towards him. We stood there for several minutes in pure silence.  
"Was he married?"  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steve coming in.  
"Uh no...there was a uh... cellist I think..." Tony mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man." Steve said.  
"No...he was an idiot." Tony grumbled.  
I got angry and pushed dad away getting defensive immediately.  
"Why? For believing?" I glared at him.  
"For taking on Loki alone." Tony replied.  
"He was doing his job." Steve cut in.  
"He was out of his league! He should have waited. He should have..."  
"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve said.  
"Right...how did that work out for him?" Tony turned away.  
"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.  
"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS!" Dad snapped. "I am **not** marching to Fury's fife!"  
"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a proper power source, if we can put together a list..." Steve began.  
"He made it personal..." Dad mumbled.  
"That's not the point." Steve gave dad a look of confusion.  
"That **_is_** the point." I realized. "That's Loki's point...he hit us all right where we live...why?"  
"To tear us apart." Steve guessed.  
"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be **seen** doing it. He wants an audience." I told them.  
"Right, I caught his act in Germany..." Steve nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, that's just a preview!" Dad agreed. "This is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva! He wants flowers, he wants parades- -"  
"He wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered- -" I went along with dad.  
Dad and I looked at each other in sudden realization.  
_Loki was going to Stark Towers..._  
"Son of a bitch..." Dad and I spoke in unison.  
We began making our way out of the room until Steve stopped me.  
"Are you okay? I know that...I know that you saw Phil die...it must be hard, but you don't have to keep all of that in. You can talk to me." Steve offered.  
I sighed and looked at the blood stain on the wall where Phil died.  
"He should have never died. If you want to blame someone for his death, then go ahead and blame me..." I started. "I could have done a better job at stopping Loki...I could have done a better job at saving Thor...I'm weak and I should have never shown weakness when being anywhere near Loki. I don't think I should have taken Phil's offer of working with SHIELD because obviously I'm just not ready yet. Not just physically, but _mentally_..." I hugged myself and looked down at my feet trying to will the tears away. "This is all my fault...I could have prevented this from happening. Loki put that spell on me and..."  
"There are some things that you can't control...I know that from experience...you aren't alone. And I know what it's like seeing someone you care about die in front of you and not being able to do a thing about it." Steve paused a bit before continuing. "Plus we all have our strengths and weaknesses...Phil wouldn't want you to blame yourself. You're stronger than you know...don't doubt yourself."  
I smiled weakly at Steve and nodded my head trying to take this all in.  
"Okay...I'll...I'll try...I'm gonna help you guys as much as I can...This is something I need to see through till the end. I need to do this for Phil..."  
Steve smiled and nodded and with that said, we left.  
_Let's do this thing..._

* * *

_I'm sorry if Tyra seemed meh...like I said, it was a little hard to write this chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think, but PLEASE don't be harsh about it. Just be nice. I'd do the same for you guys... I hope you guys liked it. _:)


	12. Chapter 12

_I finally finished with the Avengers! I'm not sure if I like the action scenes, I suck at writing those...sorry about that...but I finally finished! So I'm happy! I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Wait...my Iron Man suit...I didn't have it..._

"Hey dad- -" He gave me a look. "Er...Tony...I don't have my armor on me. How the hell am I supposed to help? I mean Natasha and Clint taught me a few moves, but I feel kind of naked without that armor."  
"It's funny how you mention that...I brought an extra suit in case I would need it." Dad pulled out a shiny ruby red suit case and handed it over to me. It was pretty heavy. I guessed that this was the same kind of case that dad used in Monaco when Ivan Vanko first confronted him.  
"Don't put it on until we're ready to go."  
"Seriously? Tony, we need to get moving on this! If I can get there faster I can probably stop Selvig from creating that portal. I'll be able to actually do something!" I argued.  
"I'm not risking it! I don't know what would happen if you got hurt again! Or even worse! I've almost lost you more times than I can count."  
"I need to do this." I told him.  
"What the hell are you trying to prove?! Is this _play time_ for you?!" Tony grew angry.  
"What?! **_NO_**!" I looked at dad in disbelief.  
"Then tell me why you have the need to go by yourself!" Tony folded his arms looking ticked.  
"I'm doing this for Phil okay?!" I snapped.  
Tony fell silent and looked away from me.  
"Phil was a good friend of mine and was sometimes there for me when you weren't. Much like the time when you refused to tell me that you were dying of poisoning. He helped me get a career with SHIELD because he trusted and had faith in me. I saw Loki kill Phil and I saw him trick Thor into that cage, so that he could kill him too. Thor is also gone because of me...I think you know from experience watching a friend die in front of you is tough to handle am I right? And don't lie. Tony- -..._**dad**_...I need to do this. I have to stop Loki. Not just for Phil, but for the human race too. If that army comes, we're all screwed." I finished.  
Dad looked conflicted and he tossed his damaged Iron Man helmet to the side just to think for a few seconds.  
"Alright...fine...you can go. I just...I can't lose you alright? You're my only daughter, Tyra. You have to understand why I'm so protective right?" Dad smiled sadly at me. Dad then put his hands on my shoulders. "I understand that you want revenge- -"  
"This isn't revenge...Loki will get what he deserves anyway because I've already seen his future. I'm just avenging Phil. His death will not be in vain...I can give him that much." I explained.  
"Just...be careful? Please? At least stay alive for me?" Dad seemed nervous.  
"Of course, dad. I'll be fine...now get to work on that armor...we've got a job to do." I hugged dad tightly and walked away with the red suit case making one last stop.

* * *

I went to the infirmary where Clint was staying. I saw him sitting on the bed with Natasha. I knocked and came in.  
"I thought I'd see how you were doing...I'm glad you're back." I averted my eyes.  
Clint quickly stood up and came over towards me.  
"I am so sorry, Tyra. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
I flinched when he touched my shoulder.  
"Um...no...no you didn't." I stammered.  
"You hesitated...Tyra...what did I do to you?" Clint seemed completely ashamed.  
I was still a little bit shaky around Clint when he was under mind control, but I was glad the real him was back. I had to shake this off, so he wouldn't feel guilty. I finally looked at him straight in his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're back to normal again. That's all that matters to me...I thought I lost you..." I smiled sadly.  
"What's that?" Natasha spoke up. Natasha was referring to my red suit case.  
"I don't have much time to explain, but I'm going to stop Selvig if I can. Dad brought extra armor, so I'll be able to get there faster while he works on fixing his armor. I think Steve should be here at any moment...I thought I saw him coming over here." I told them.  
"Tyra, you can't go alone! You'll get yourself killed!" Clint objected.  
"I've dealt with Loki before...I think I can do it just one more time." I let out a shaky breath.  
"Does your father know that you're doing this?" Natasha folded her arms and gave me a look of suspicion.  
"Actually he does...I was going to do it even if he didn't want me to, but he's fine with it. I have to stop Selvig before he opens up that portal, which could be at any moment really. I'll just stall him until you guys get there..."  
"I take it we can't change your mind?" Clint scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
I shook my head. I was determined to do this and nothing would change that.  
"I just wanted to check in on you before I left...I'm really glad you're back, Clint. I missed the real you..." I repeated.  
"Just be careful, Tyra..." Natasha said.  
Clint pulled me in for a hug before reluctantly letting me go.  
_Let's blow this popsicle stand bitches!_

* * *

Selvig ran around frantically making last minute adjustments to the CMS machine. He couldn't fail Loki, Loki was his new master.  
"Put your hands up where I can see them, Dr. Selvig!" I yelled.  
Selvig stiffened up and slowly stopped what he was doing. The face piece of the helmet pulled back and he was surprised to see me.  
"I thought you were one of us." Selvig muttered.  
"I lied..." I hated that sad look on his face...it made me feel guilty.  
"But you said- -"  
"Selvig! Just stop this before bad things happen. I _really_ don't want to hurt you considering you're like an uncle to me, but I won't hesitate to stop you from doing this." I said seriously.  
"I thought...I thought you would be **supporting** me. You always said that you believed in me, that you didn't think I was crazy! Was that a lie?!" Selvig appeared upset.  
My eyes grew large in surprise and I lowered my hands aimed at him down slowly.  
"I will always believe in you just as you have believed in me Selvig...that will never change. Loki is influencing your mind though! He's the one that's making you think that creating this portal is a good thing! But it's not! Loki is a madman, Selvig! You've gotta fight it! You're an intelligent man and I know for a fact that you can fight Loki's control! Clint did it and I know that you can too!" I said.  
Selvig now seemed conflicted and unsure of what to do. I could have sworn that I saw something twinkle and sparkle in Selvig's eyes. He might have been fighting Loki, but I couldn't truly tell.  
"You can do it Selvig. I know you can." I smiled at him. "Just focus on me alright? Just fight- -" I felt something grab my arm and throw me like a rag doll.  
I groaned and picked myself up from the ground.  
"You almost managed to stop me...the doctor almost broke free of my clutches, but alas, you have failed."  
I held in my breath and turned around to see Loki coming towards me.  
_So Selvig __**was**__ fighting it! God damn you Loki! _  
"Those visions I saw from you...they were most insightful. I'm not sure whether to spare you or not for this knowledge after I take over Midgard. Perhaps I can use more insight to see what shall happen next." Loki smirked.  
I finally reacted and held my hands up at Loki which made him stop in his tracks.  
"I'm not letting you use me again, Loki. That much I am certain of. If you know what's good for you, back up. You're in me and my father's turf now." I spoke confidently.  
Loki stood still as I walked over to the mini bar. I began pouring myself a shot glass full of vodka. I might survive after this battle, so I might as well have one last drink.  
"Would you like one?" I asked.  
Loki seemed confused.  
"You are offering me a drink? Why is that?" Loki folded his arms.  
"Well seeing as you're going back to Asgard and will remain in a dungeon forever, I might as well be nice and offer you a drink. You're gonna need it." I smirked.  
Loki glared at me again.  
"Why do you insist that I will lose?" Loki asked.  
"Because I saw your future, Loki. You see, a few years ago...I had no idea what these dreams I had meant, but you made it perfectly clear that I could see into the future. I should also be thanking you...for I'm not as lost as I once was. But I'm also reassuring you right now that this one vision has not changed. You're going to lose this battle and when you do lose, I'll be right there to say that I told you so." I explained.  
His nostrils flared and his hands bunched up into fists.  
"I would stop talking if I were you." Loki hissed.  
I felt my hand shaking as I downed my glass full of vodka and laid it on the counter.  
_Don't show him that you're afraid...just take deep breaths!_  
"Not gonna happen..." I let out a shaky breath.  
"You, my dear, are going to end up dead like your father." Loki's frown was quickly replaced with a smile.  
_Shit...he knows I'm afraid..._  
"Well my friend Pepper says I'm my fathers daughter. I might as well live up to that title. Did you really expect something different?" I joked.  
"Actually, yes. I did expect something more from you." Loki also chuckled.  
I then thought of Coulson immediately as soon as I had asked that. I asked Coulson that very same question after that shit went down in Washington D.C. And Loki gave the same exact answer that Coulson did..._talk about freaky..._  
I frowned and felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes.  
"Did I strike a nerve?" Loki quoted me.  
"No, it wasn't you...it was just...something I said..." I mumbled softly.  
"Would you care to elaborate?" Loki seemed curious.  
I gave him a look of confusion as to why he wanted to know, but I reluctantly answered.  
"I asked the same question to a friend of mine a few years ago...before he died just recently that is." I then grew angry. "But he didn't exactly die of natural causes, he was murdered." I glared at him.  
Loki smirked.  
"Are you talking of that man...what did Thor call him... Son of Coul? Agent Coulson was it?" Loki laughed.  
"Yes, his name is Coulson." I answered.  
"Is that why you arrived all by yourself? So you could get revenge?" Loki's grip on the scepter grew tighter.  
"Actually I'm not here for revenge, Loki." I said truthfully.  
Loki looked completely flabbergasted, but still stood his ground.  
"Then what is it you've come for?" He mumbled.  
"I'm here to stop you of course. What kind of stupid question is that?" I put on the face piece to my helmet and began firing repulsor beams at him.  
Loki got hit square in the chest and flew back. He quickly vanished and I realized that I was talking to a replica of Loki this entire time.  
"That bastard!" I practically yelled.  
_I should have just cut to the chase! That asshole was stalling me just for Selvig this whole time wasn't he?! I'm such an idiot!_  
I got hit from behind and slid on the concrete floor until I hit the wall. I swiftly got up and dodged another attack in time. I saw Loki shooting energy beams from his scepter and I kept managing to avoid them, but barely. I fired back and Loki also evaded my attacks smoothly like a snake.  
_He's quick, I'll give him that..._  
I got annoyed with just firing at Loki and then flew straight at him to tackle him to the ground. Loki was surprised and didn't get out of the way in time before I was on top of him.  
"This is a rather nice position, if I do say so myself." Loki winked at me.  
I felt myself blushing underneath the helmet. I then went to punch Loki in the face until I was pulled from behind and thrown to the floor. It was another clone of Loki's. I tried with all my might to get up, but it was like the armor became ten times heavier than it was before.  
"There's no need to get up so soon, darling..." The Loki on the left spoke.  
"We have all the time in the nine realms for plenty of fun." The Loki on the right waved his hand.  
I then felt that weight being lifted off and was relieved for a few seconds until I realized that the amor was gone. Like _literally_ gone!  
"Shit..." My eyes widened.  
Loki's clone disappeared as the real one grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me until I was dangling just an inch above the ground as he brought our faces closer together.  
"And now it is time to watch your world be ruled by me. I will bring Midgard to its former glory when it was ruled by the gods." Loki smiled smugly.  
Loki's lips hovered over mine and I struggled against him with all my might.  
"Drop her, Loki!" A familiar voice yelled.  
_DAD! Oh thank god! _  
Loki stood there, but refused to let me go.  
_Wait...why doesn't dad have his armor on?_  
"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said.  
"Uh...actually, I plan to threaten you." Tony informed him.  
"You should have kept your armor on for that." Loki pointed out.  
"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny...would you like a drink?" Tony then asked.  
"Your daughter already offered me a beverage...no thank you." Loki smiled. "Stalling me also won't change anything. I've already proven that to Tyra here..."  
_Huh? I thought Loki was trying to stall me? Not the other way around...oh well..._  
"No, no, no! Threatening!" Tony chuckled. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Dad poured his drink of scotch.  
"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked.  
"The Avengers." Tony replied. Loki appeared confused. "It's what we call ourselves, _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ type of thing..." He explained.  
"Yes, I've met them." Loki replied. Tony smiled and still mixed his drink.  
"Yeah, takes us awhile to get any traction, I'll give you that one." He paused as he began leaning against the mini bar. "But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a young intelligent woman who is practically a spitting image of her old man, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them." Dad came from behind the mini bar and took a sip of his drink as he made his way over to us.  
I felt Loki lower me and my feet were planted firmly on the ground.  
"That was the plan." Loki smirked.  
"Not a great plan...when they come, and they will, they'll come for you."  
I glanced down and saw that dad had on a bracelet that I knew wasn't there before.

_Was that...the newest version of his armor? I recall that he asked me to help him with it..._  
The bracelet was supposed to signal the Iron Man armor and the suit would go and attach itself to dad, wherever he was. I saw that he had another bracelet in his hand.  
_I take it that one is for me?_  
"I have an army." Loki told him.  
"We have a Hulk." Tony countered.  
"I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top! Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, then you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."  
I suddenly remembered the vision...Loki was going to attack dad, and possibly kill him.  
"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki raised his scepter.  
Loki pressed the scepter onto dad's chest and heard a cling. I sighed in relief.  
_His arc reactor...oh thank god..._  
Loki tries again, but the same thing happens.  
"This should work..." Loki appeared confused.  
"Well, performance issues, you know?" Tony joked.  
Loki releases me and grabs dad's throat before throwing him across the room. I noticed that dad dropped the other bracelet and it just remained on the floor at my feet. I quickly made a grab for it and attached the bracelet onto my wrist.  
"You will all fall before me!" Loki hissed.  
This time Loki threw dad out of the window. I gasp and hold my hand over my mouth thinking that my father is going to die.

_But then I think about the bracelet. Dad most likely activated it, he had to live!_  
"I told you that you would die like your father did I not?" Loki glanced over at me.  
"You're an asshole if you think he's actually dead. And who says I'm gonna die?" I folded my arms over my chest.  
Loki glared at me and started storming over in my direction, until a huge metal pod flew out of the broken window. I smirked and knew for a fact that dad wasn't dead.

_He was alive..._  
In seconds Iron Man was hovering right outside the broken window.  
"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil."  
I smiled at Iron Man as I felt tears stinging in my eyes yet again.  
_This time I was proud of dad...he really was changing every minute...and in a good way too._  
Dad shot a repulsor beam at Loki and we both heard a noise that made us both wince. The portal had finally opened.  
"Oh right...army..." I mumbled. "JARVIS! Get another suit over here! NOW!" I yelled.  
I ran outside and jumped off the building with dad practically screaming my name. The bracelet signaled the armor and I felt the armor form around me. I got up in time before I hit the ground and flew up until I was hovering next to dad. We were practically speechless at the huge army known as the Chitauri.  
_HOLY SHIT!_  
"You go left and I'll go right?" I asked.  
"Let's kick some ass baby girl." Dad said.  
With that we sprung into action.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.  
I almost got hit by an explosion.

Destroying these aliens were fun and all, but this was just plain dangerous! _How was I still alive again?_  
"_Stark, we're heading north east!_"  
_Natasha?_  
"Where the hell have you guys been?! Did you stop for drive through or something?! You guys sure took your sweet time getting over here!" I yelled.  
"_Sorry, Tyra_." Clint said.  
"_Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you_." Tony spoke up.  
I blasted a bunch of missiles at more Chitauri coming out of the portal above and flew off before I would get hit by the explosion. I gasped at the tingling sensation in my head and my chest.

**FLASH!**

_"Stark, you hearing me?! We have a missile heading straight for the city!" Nick Fury yelled.  
"How long?" Tony asked.  
"Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile!" Fury ordered._

**FLASH!**

_"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Steve asked.  
"Save the rest for return, J." Tony replied.  
"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?" JARVIS asked Tony.  
"Might as well..." Tony muttered._

**FLASH!**

_Hulk managed to catch Iron Man in time and tossed him aside as they landed safely. Thor ripped off the face piece and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. Dad wasn't breathing and his arc reactor was no longer glowing.  
He was...dead wasn't he?  
"Dad...don't leave me...please..." I murmured softly.  
Thor seemed upset.  
"He's not breathing!" Thor yelled.  
Steve put a hand on my shoulder and slowly pulled me in for a hug as I felt tears stinging in my eyes. Hulk looked furious and literally roared._

**FLASH!**

"LADY TYRA!"  
I felt myself being caught while falling in the air. Thor had managed to tackle me and we both fell onto a roof.  
"Lady Stark! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Thor looked worried.  
_Seriously? Another vision WHILE I'm fighting an alien army?! What the hell dude?!_  
I pulled back the face piece to the helmet and gasped for air.  
"I- -I'm fine! Thanks Thor!" I breathed out.  
"What happened?" Thor asked.  
"I basically had another vision about this battle..." I managed to stand up and glanced around in horror when I saw the army swarming the city. "Shit...I really screwed up didn't I?"  
"What do you mean, Lady Stark?" Thor seemed confused.  
"I could have stopped Selvig, I could have prevented this...Loki got me before I could though..." I sighed.  
"Do not dwell on the past Lady Stark for you are not at fault. We must focus on the battle at hand here. We can **still** end this fight _and_ defeat the Chitauri." Thor assured me.  
"Alright...got it." I smiled at Thor and my face piece came back on.  
"_Stark, are you seeing this?!_" Cap yelled through his ear piece.  
"_I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?_" Tony asked.  
"He should be here any minute." I spoke up.  
"_How do you know?_" Dad asked.  
"After everything that's happened, you're _still_ asking me how I know?" I chuckled.  
Thor and I left to find the others who were battling more Chitauri soldiers. Thor summoned lighting and practically lit those bastards up on fire as we landed!  
"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked.  
"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor informed him.  
"_Thor's right. We've gotta deal with these guys!_" Iron Man said through his ear piece.  
"How do we do this?" Black Widow asked.  
"As a team." I spoke up.  
"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor told us.  
"Yeah? Get in line." Hawkeye grumbled as he fixed an arrow.  
"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Tony and Tyra up top. They're both gonna need us." Cap said.  
_True enough...did they really expect dad and I to just handle that on our own?_  
I heard a motorcycle nearby and saw it come to a stop. Bruce steps off and smiles at us meekly.  
"So, this all seems horrible..." Bruce mumbled.  
_Weird timing..._  
"I've seen worse." Natasha replied.  
"Sorry..." Bruce averted his eyes.  
"No, we could _use_ a little worse." Natasha smiled at him.  
"Stark? We got him." Cap informed Iron Man.  
"_Banner?_" He asked.  
"Just like Tyra said." Cap added.  
"_Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you!_" Tony said.  
A Chitauri Leviathan follows Iron Man around the corner of a building. My jaw nearly dropped.

_That thing was fucking huge!_  
"I...I don't see how that's a party..." Natasha muttered.  
_Well said Natasha...well said..._  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." I grumbled.  
I began hovering a few feet above the ground getting ready to charge at this huge monster that was about to kill us all.  
"Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve spoke up.  
"That's my secret, Captain...I'm always angry."  
I got goosebumps as Bruce turned around while quickly changing into the Hulk and punching the huge Chitauri Leviathan within seconds. I then shot mini missiles at it, so that the explosions would make it fall in the other direction. I was thankful that it worked out fine. We all glanced up at the sky again to see even more Chitauri coming out of the portal.  
"Call it Cap." I told him  
"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you and your daughter got the perimeter. Anything gets out more than three blocks out, you both turn it back or turn it to ash." Cap ordered us.  
"Can I get a lift?" Clint looked at me and dad.  
"**Alright, better clench up, Legolas**." Tony joked. He grabbed onto Clint and flew off to the roof that Cap wanted him on.  
"JARVIS. Put everything we have on the thrusters." I spoke lowly.  
"_Right away, Miss Stark._" JARVIS replied.  
With that I flew off.

* * *

This battle was intense, but none of this was gonna mean a damn thing if we couldn't shut down that portal sooner or later.  
"_Stark! You've got a tail!_" Clint yelled into his ear piece.  
"Which Stark are you referring to, Clint?" I chuckled.  
"_YOU!_"  
My eyes widened and I took a quick glance behind me. Clint was right indeed.  
"Tank missile!" I sang. _(A.N. Just saying, if you don't know this reference, watch how Iron Man or the Avengers Should Have Ended by HISHEDOTCOM on YouTube and you'll understand...)_  
I made a quick move and aimed my arm at the Chitauri behind me flying on a chariot of some kind. The missiles broke apart into other mini missiles and hit the other targets as well. I saw a little boy and his mother running for their lives in the middle of the street with Chitauri following them and I flew towards them right away. I hit them with repulsor beams and threw them at a far distance away from the mother and her child.  
"Oh my gosh! It's Iron Man!" The boy smiled.  
I pulled back my face piece.  
"Actually, I'm Iron Woman." I smirked. I looked towards the mother. "There's a police force right after you turn over here. They'll get you two to safety."  
"Could you carry us there?!" The boy jumped excitedly.  
"Sorry kiddo, I've got New York to save." I smiled sadly at him and ruffled his hair up. "I'd get moving. Stay safe you two! You should be clear to go!"  
I flew off again and found Chitauri following dad and got rid of them for him.  
"_Stark, you hearing me?! We have a missile heading straight for the city!_" Nick Fury yelled.  
"_How long?_" Tony asked.  
"_Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile!_" Fury ordered.  
My eyes grew even larger than before.

_My vision was coming true...I had to stop dad or else he really was going to die. _  
"JARVIS! Put everything, and I mean EVERYTHING into the thrusters!" I yelled.  
"_I already did, Miss Stark._" JARVIS replied.  
I located the missile and beat dad to it knowing that I was closer.  
"_I can close it! Can anybody hear me?! I can shut the portal down!_" Natasha spoke up.  
"_DO IT!_" Steve ordered.  
"No, wait!" I cut him off.  
"_Stark, these things are still coming!_"  
"Well Fury said there's a nuke coming in less than a minute!" I told him. "And I know just where to put it..."  
"_Tyra! Don't do what I think you're about to do!_" Dad sounded furious. "_Just wait for me! I'll do it!_"  
"_Tyra...you know that's a one-way trip..._" Steve mumbled.  
"I know it is..." I sighed.  
I found the missile and started using all of the arc reactors energy inside the armor to help me carry the missile into the portal.  
_Shit...this is it._  
"Dad...I love you..." I finally said.  
"_TYRA! NO!_"  
I barely missed the roof of Stark Towers and finally got inside the portal. I let go of the missile and watched as it hit the huge ship.  
_SHIT! THAT THING IS HUGE!_  
I felt myself losing oxygen the longer I was inside the portal, and I wasn't able to get out because the armor lost all power. The explosion of the mother ship was enough to blast me out of the portal though. I closed my eyes losing consciousness.

* * *

"She's not breathing!" Thor yelled.  
"Tyra..." Tony got on his knees and pulled his daughter to his chest as he clenched his eyes shut.  
He couldn't cry...he wouldn't...he had to be strong.  
Hulk looked absolutely enraged that the youngest Avenger was dead and roared very loudly. Her eyes quickly flew open and she was gasping for air.  
"Son of a gun..." Steve muttered.  
Tony put Tyra down on the ground and was surprised when his daughter woke up.  
"Hulk's roar must have restarted her heart or something..." Dad smiled.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tyra looked around frantically. "Please tell me nobody kissed me...oh god...my chest hurts..." She whined.  
"We won..." Steve realized.  
"Yay..." She cheered weakly. "Well now that this damn fight is over, let's go get Loki. That asshole is about to wake up if I'm correct." Tyra managed to stand up with the help of her father.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna sit this out?" Tony asked.  
"I told Loki he was gonna lose this battle and that I would be there to tell him that I told him so." She smirked.  
"Let's just take a day off after this okay? There's this shawarma joint that I wanna go to about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony added.  
"Alright, shawarma after..." She chuckled.

* * *

Loki was now chained up and also had a muzzle over his mouth. I would have been satisfied, but I felt bad for Loki knowing what was going to happen to him.  
I mean being in a dungeon for all eternity? That would suck...  
Thor grabbed a case made for the Tesseract and gave Loki the other end. Loki grabbed it and they both turned each end of the case which sent them back to Asgard. I saw Natasha whisper something into Clint's ear and he cracked a small smile. Before I knew it...we were all leaving in different directions. I just stayed in my spot looking at where Loki once stood. I turned around after feeling a hand on my shoulder.  
"You alright?" Steve asked.  
"I will be..." I mumbled.  
I glanced over at dad and saw him get into his sports car with Bruce.  
"You've been quiet...would you feel like talking about it?"  
"Dad was supposed to go into that portal with the missile...but he...he died. I just made sure that I beat him to the missile. I felt so scared and I'll never forget what I saw on the other side of that portal, but I didn't want him to die...I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I explained.  
Steve seemed surprised and took a quick glance at Tony.  
"Well things worked out just fine...let's not worry about it." Steve put an arm around me and led me over to his Harley.  
It was such a pretty motorcycle...I could imagine taking that thing apart and building it all over again...  
"Would you care to have lunch with me?" Steve scratched the back of his neck.  
I blushed and bit my bottom lip trying to hide a smile.  
"Sounds great. Where did you have in mind?"  
"Well I don't know New York like I used to. It's your pick." Steve chuckled.  
"Well there are these cheeseburgers that are to die for. I think you'll like the joint...it has that 50's feel to it." I said.  
"Hold it right there, young lady. Where do you think you're going?" Tony came over with his arms folded together.  
"I'm going to have lunch with Steve. I'll see you later, old man." I smirked.  
"You're going to eat with Star-Spangled Banner here? Tyra...I thought you knew better." Tony teased. Steve blushed and averted his eyes.  
"Well at least I'm not all googlie-eyed with Dr. Banner. That bromance is making me sick." I joked.  
"Hey! He knows how to have a fun time at least!" Tony argued.  
"You're just happy that he has an I.Q. like yours! If Bruce was a woman, you'd be all over him!" I laughed.  
"I have Pepper, you goober!" He glared at me.  
"Well I'll be back later! Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of!" I taunted him.  
Dad blushed and looked away.  
"It's not like that!" He yelled. He ran back to his sports car.  
Steve and I got on his Harley and took off after I gave him directions.

* * *

_FINALLY FINISHED! I had SO much fun writing this! Let me know what you think! But be nice please! ^-^_


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm gonna try to do Thor 2...it depends...I might go through with it! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Things were a little crazy after the attack in New York. There was a lot of damage to repair and I mean A LOT. Dad and I paid for most of it, but SHIELD also chipped in some cash as a thank you to the Avengers. The Avengers were also taking a break. And Stark Towers was now Avengers Towers apparently, meaning that the members of the team were staying with us. These past few months were busy...  
"So Howard kept all of these?" Steve asked.  
We were watching old news reels of 'Captain America' that my grandfather kept. I remembered watching a few with Coulson...I still missed him.  
"Yeah...I found them in this attic that I didn't know we had back at our mansion in Malibu...we should go there sometime to get away from everyone..."  
Steve blushed a deep shade of red and my eyes widened at how what I just said sounded...  
_Whoops..._  
"I mean...well...this place is nice and all but- -" I stammered.  
"I know what you meant." Steve chuckled.  
"So...I know a lot of people have probably asked you this and I'm sorry if I sound insensitive...but do you miss her? I could tell that there was someone special in your life...I saw that locket with a picture of a woman inside when I was watching a news reel...I couldn't figure out who she was though."  
Steve stared at me before smiling faintly.  
"Her name is Peggy Carter. She used to be an agent...but uh...she's retired. I thought she was dead when I woke up...and considering I just heard that I was frozen for over seventy years I thought that...I'd never be able to see her again...but she's still alive..." Steve said.  
"Have you visited her?"  
"She was talking to me before...it happened. She thinks I'm dead, Tyra."  
"Steve, the **world** pretty much knows you're alive now." I pointed out. "I think you should go see her or something..."  
"I'm not sure..." Steve scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"It won't be a walk in the park, but I think she needs some kind of closure, you know? It's like you said...she thought she heard you die." I put my hand on top of his.  
"Why are you so eager for me to see her anyway?" Steve gave me a look of suspicion.  
"Well if I was her and heard you were alive...well...I'd want to see you again. But that's just me...you can do what you want." I smiled.  
"...I'll think about it." Steve mumbled.  
I realized that the projector was still running and turned it off.  
"You hungry for some dinner?" I asked.

* * *

_"YOU LET ME DIE!" Phil yelled in rage._  
I screamed as I woke up from my nightmare. Bruce burst through my door looking worried.  
"You alright? I heard screaming."  
"...just had a nightmare...sorry if I scared you...you can go back to whatever you were doing." I ran my hand over my face breathing deeply.  
I got out of bed and began heading out my room with Bruce following me. I walked into the penthouse and went straight over to the minibar. I got out two shot glasses and poured some vodka in both of them. I handed one over to Bruce. After several moments of silence Bruce finally spoke up.  
"Tyra...do you want to talk about it?"  
"...it's not gonna help...talking never really helped me much..." I sighed.  
_Dear god I just sounded like dad..._ 0-0  
I refilled my glass.  
"You'd be surprised." Bruce meekly smiled.  
I downed my glass and refilled it yet again. Bruce took away the bottle of vodka and gave me a stern look.  
"That's not a good habit, Tyra...just talk to me...I know I'm not that kind of doctor, but you've got me worried now."  
Bruce grabbed my arm and led me over to the couch.  
"Alright fine, you win..." I groaned. "I uh...keep having nightmares about Phil..."  
"Agent Coulson?" Bruce asked. I nodded.  
"I saw him _die_ in front of me, Bruce...that's not something that would be easy to forget..." I muttered. "But in my dreams...he keeps telling me that I let him die...and I'm starting to believe him..."  
I grabbed my shot glass and drank it down until it was empty again. Bruce put his hand on top of mine.  
"You know that wasn't your fault. That was all Loki..." Bruce told me.  
I snatched my hand away from Bruce and glared at him.  
"That's bullshit and everyone knows it!" I yelled. I threw the shot glass at the wall and hugged myself tightly. "I could have been faster, I could have tried harder to reach for that gun, I could have definitely done things differently! And I didn't want to make the same mistake twice! Dad was supposed put that missile into the portal, but he was gonna **die** if he did! So...I decided to change that..."  
Bruce stood up and slowly came over to me before pulling me in for a hug.  
"You have to stop blaming yourself...Phil wouldn't want that."  
I pushed Bruce away again.  
"How would you know what Phil wants?! He's dead." I spat out. "He's dead...he's _dead_ and it's all my fault..." I repeated. I felt tears coming into my eyes.  
I started pulling at my hair and Bruce appeared even more worried than I thought possible.  
"Tyra, don't do that. Just breathe deeply and calm down."  
"I can't- -I can't handle this- -" I began breathing rapidly.  
"What's going on?" Clint came in the room while yawning.  
"I think she's having some kind of mental breakdown." Bruce seemed nervous.  
"I can't handle this...it's all my fault..." I repeated.  
"Tyra!" Clint yelled.  
I flinched and glanced over at Clint.  
"Clint? I thought Loki took you away!" I cried.  
Clint's eyes widened and he ran over to me.  
"No, no...I'm right here...Loki's back in Asgard with Thor remember?" Clint grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my hair.  
"...I'm gonna go get Tony." Bruce ran out the door.  
"Just look at me Tyra...you're okay..."  
I struggled against Clint's grip on me.  
"No! I'm not stupid! Loki's just trying to trick me again isn't he?! And he's using a good friend of mine to do his dirty work for him!" I screamed.  
I finally managed to get away from Clint, punched him in the face, and then ran behind the minibar in attempt to hide. I was terrified...and scared.  
_Loki can't be here...he can't be..._  
"Where is she?" Bruce asked.  
Clint moaned and picked himself off the floor.  
"Shit...that fucking hurt...we trained her well..." Clint held his bloody nose.  
"Where is she?" Tony asked.  
"She hit me and took off...she's still in the room most likely...unless she ran outside." Clint glanced over at the same window where Loki threw Tony out of.  
"Tyra? Where are you?" Dad called out for me.  
I held in my breath like Natasha taught me and sunk down to the floor.  
_Oh god...Loki had dad too..._  
"Tyra...we're not going to hurt you! Loki's back in Asgard! He's in prison!" Clint yelled.  
I grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack slowly and quietly getting ready to attack.  
"How did this even happen?! What are you guys doing out of bed?" Tony glared at Bruce and Clint.  
"She had a nightmare about Phil's death. Apparently it's been going on since Loki was taken away." Bruce answered. "Tony...she was _screaming_...I thought I could at least try to get her to talk about it, make her feel better."  
"And look how well _that_ turned out..." Clint mumbled sarcastically.  
Bruce glared at Clint.  
"Don't make me Hulk out on you..." Bruce said.  
With that Clint shut up.  
"Jeez...this isn't good...Pepper's supposed to get here in the morning and I have no idea how I'm going to be able to explain this to her..." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Tyra! You're starting to scare me! Get out here, please!" He began begging.  
Tony began pacing around the room looking for me. I heard footsteps near the mini bar and came out throwing the wine bottle.  
"Stay away from me!" I screamed.  
"SHIT!" Tony ducked.  
Bruce managed to jump to the side and avoid getting hit by the bottle. Clint looked surprised and impressed at the same time.  
"I think me and Tasha created a monster." Clint mumbled.  
"Just hold her down! She's gonna hurt someone!" Tony told them.  
The three ran at me from around both sides of the mini bar. I jumped onto the countertop and evaded them. I looked around frantically for the exit and I sighed in relief as I found it. I then found Natasha coming in also looking exhausted.  
_OH GOD! NOT NATASHA TOO!_  
"Tasha! Stop her!" Clint told her.  
Natasha ran for me and I charged right at her too hoping to just bump her out of my way. Natasha yelped as she fell to the floor and I whipped the door open only to bump right into Steve's chest.  
"STEVE! Grab her!" Bruce yelled.  
Steve's eyes widened as I tried running out of the room and he pulled me in for a bone crushing bear hug. It was almost impossible to break free.  
"Let me go!" I cried.  
Clint, Bruce, and Tony all came over looking out of breath. Natasha got up from the floor and looked at them with skeptical looks.  
"Okay, before I get angry, what happened here exactly?" Natasha folded her arms.  
"I think Tyra has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Bruce breathed out.  
Clint nodded in agreement.  
"I think I'd have to agree with the doctor..." Clint regained his composure.  
"Aw man...that wine cost me three hundred dollars..." Tony sighed sadly.  
"How about you focus on your daughter?!" Steve snapped.  
"You're right...sorry..." Tony muttered.  
I flinched at Steve's sudden outburst and whimpered. Steve loosened his hold on me and gently hugged me.  
"I'm sorry, Tyra...just calm down okay?" Steve rubbed circles on my back.  
"Steve...what's going on?" I asked.  
"Do you...not remember?" Steve asked.  
I don't even know why I was running now...I just knew that I was panicking. Those guys chasing me wasn't making that any easier.  
"...no..." I mumbled in his chest. "Damn...I'm tired...I'm uh...gonna go to bed now..." I gently pulled myself away from Steve and yawned.  
I glanced over at the others.  
"When did you guys all get here?" I asked.  
"Tyra, do you even know **how** you got in here?" Natasha seemed worried.  
"I was...I was talking to Bruce..." I slowly remembered. "Was it important? You guys know how I go off into dream land..." I yawned again.  
Clint and Tony looked completely baffled. Tony came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Tyra. Do you remember _anything_ at all?" He asked again.  
"Remember what?" I gave dad a look of confusion.  
Everyone glanced at each other like I was in some kind of trouble.

* * *

"Wait...Tyra has what?" Pepper gasped.  
"We think she has PTSD...after Phil's death and the attack on New York...she hasn't been the same." Tony spoke lowly.  
"Well no shit, sherlock. Did you actually ever ask her how she was coping with this?" Pepper folded her arms. "She went into depression when you went missing in Afghanistan and she was also being held captive by a Norse God! How could you **_not_** expect something like this again?!"  
"She's been acting normal! I couldn't tell Pepper! She's been very secrete. The only person she'll ever really talk to is _Star-Spangled Banner._..I thought he was helping her move on...I thought she was coping just fine because she had Steve to hang out with. It's like they connect somehow..." Tony explained.  
Pepper sighed and regained her composure.  
"So what happened last night?" She asked.  
"Bruce said that he was about to go to his room when he heard Tyra screaming. Apparently she's been having nightmares about Phil's death...Bruce tried getting her to talk about it in the penthouse and before he knows what's going on, she's having some mental breakdown and then is trying to kill everyone thinking we're being controlled by Loki or something! _Natasha_ couldn't even hold her down! And after all that was over, she had no memory of anything that happened." Tony told her.  
Pepper seemed intrigued.  
"Do you think...talking about Phil triggered this? Or did Loki do something to her?" Pepper looked deep in thought. Tony thought about what Pepper said for a few seconds before speaking up again.  
"Now that you mention Loki...the day that Thor took him back, Tyra was still standing in her spot. Loki kept looking at her the entire time...do you think I should scan Tyra's body? I mean I don't know if you can detect magic, but I could give it a try..." Tony scratched his chin.  
Bruce came into the room and poured himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen nearby them.  
"I take it she knows about last night?" Bruce asked.  
"Yes, I do." Pepper sighed. "How is she doing?"  
"I gave her some Benadryl to knock her out several hours ago...she's been sleeping soundly so far." Bruce replied. Bruce leaned against the kitchen counter holding his mug. "Look, I'm not trying to sound mean or anything but...we're gonna have to tell her what happened. She's going to find out eventually." Bruce pointed out.  
"I know. I'll take a day off from work and spend some time with her...it's been a while since the two of us hung out together." Tony frowned.  
Pepper smiled and kissed Tony's cheek before going into the kitchen for her own cup of coffee.

* * *

I smirked and finished my final touches to upgrade my armor. I had the right arm of the Iron Man armor hooked onto me.  
"Miss Stark, I would advise you not to do this..." JARVIS told me.  
"JARVIS. Sometimes you gotta walk before you can run." I smirked.  
"Did you just quote your father, miss?"  
_I did? Huh..._  
"Just do it!"  
I held up my arm and examined my newest addition to the armor. I would be able catch any form of energy and fire it right back. I wondered if it would apply to bullets. I closed my eyes and shielded myself with my right arm. I heard the gun go off twice and put my arm down after it was all over. I saw a bullet hole on the wall nearby.  
"That is so cool." I smiled. "I did it!"  
"Miss Stark, your father and Dr. Banner would like a word with you. It seemed urgent..." JARVIS then informed me.  
"Uhhh...okay then?"  
"They're at the minibar upstairs in the old penthouse."  
I put down my invention and came into the newly repaired penthouse that I don't remember being in the night before.  
_I wonder if it was to talk about last night? It was most likely..._  
"Hey sweetums...we need to talk..." Dad smiled meekly.  
"I take it this is about last night?" I asked.  
"So you remember now?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
"I still have no clue what happened and something tells me that I kind of don't want to know anyway...everyone's made it perfectly clear that something bad happened and that I was the cause of it." I grabbed the glass of scotch in my dad's hand.  
He rolled his eyes before getting another glass of scotch for himself. Tony sat down next to Bruce again.  
"Well, Tyra...something did happen last night. You had a nightmare about Agent Coulson and when I tried to get you to talk about it, you had a mental breakdown." Bruce explained.  
I folded my arms after downing the glass of scotch and leaned back in my seat.  
"Yeah right...you guys are just pulling my leg or something. I think I would remember something like that." I scoffed.  
Dad got out a tablet and handed it over to me. It had security footage of last night. I perked up with interest and continued watching the video. I was finally going to get answers. My eyes widened at the sight. I nearly hurt Bruce with a wine bottle and almost hurt Clint and Natasha.  
_Steve was the only one that could stop me?! Damn!_  
I put the tablet to the table in front of me and frowned.  
"Did I hurt you?" I asked Bruce.  
"I'm fine Tyra...don't beat yourself up." Bruce said.  
"How can I not? I basically went bat shit crazy and almost killed you guys." I sighed.  
"Well Bruce thinks that you have PTSD and I'm starting to see the signs as well..." Tony spoke up.  
"PTSD? You're kidding right?" I got up from my seat and paced around. "I'm perfectly fine!"  
"Tyra just listen...the battle against the Chitauri was scary for all of us..." Dad told me.  
"And you spent a lot of time with Loki and he could have been doing who knows what with you before you both came to Germany. It's perfectly understandable that it was a traumatic experience- -"  
"Shut up, please." I grumbled.. "There's nothing wrong with me...t- -this probably was just a one time deal...I'm not crazy!"  
"Sit down." Dad snapped.  
I glanced over at dad in surprise. He never really talked to me like that unless he was either mad or extremely worried about me.  
"We're not saying you're crazy at all Tyra. But obviously after this whole ordeal...it's done something to you. Hell it did something to me too...you're not alone, Tyra...just remember that." Dad said.  
"We're going to get you help, Tyra. Maybe going to see someone would help you cope with this...it's obvious that you feel guilty about Agent Coulson. You kept blaming yourself...and you never told us what Loki did to you before you both came to Germany. I think meeting with a therapist would help you move on." Bruce concluded.  
_They want me to see a therapist?!_  
"You can forget it. I'm not seeing any therapist." I refused.  
"_Tyra Elizabeth Stark!_" I flinched at dad's usage of my full name. "You're going to get help one way or another and there's going to be no arguments!"  
"Just shut up, Tony! When I say that I'm fine, I mean it! I don't need to talk about my feelings like some insecure teenage girl! If and when I need help, I'll ask for it!" I stormed out of the room.  
Steve arrived in the room and paused when he noticed how upset I was. I left without even looking at Steve because I felt so embarrassed.

* * *

I landed on the roof of my old home in Malibu. I mean technically we still owned it, but no one really lived here anymore. I had JARVIS get me out of the suit and I went into the living room.  
"_Welcome back, Miss Stark. I have already prepared a bath for you in your old bedroom. Shall I order you chinese food as well?_" JARVIS asked.  
I smiled faintly as I walked up the stairs.  
"That would be great JARVIS...thanks..."  
I froze when I noticed that the bathroom door was still broken from when I almost died in there. I became nervous because this room reminded me too much of Obadiah.  
"The doors are locked right, JARVIS?" I spoke nervously.  
"_Yes, Miss Stark._" JARVIS replied.  
I sighed in relief and stripped out of my clothes as I got into the bathtub. It was so warm and...nice. I closed my eyes and began relaxing. I heard my cellphone go off for the past five minutes and grew irritated. And then...  
"_Miss Stark, you have an incoming call from Miss Potts. Shall I answer?_" JARVIS asked me.  
I massaged my temple as I sunk into the bathtub a little more.  
"Might as well get this over with...go for it JARVIS." I grumbled.  
"_TYRA ELIZABETH STARK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE ABOUT YOU?!_" Pepper shouted.  
I winced at Pepper's motherly tone.  
"I left you guys a note..." I replied.  
"_Which none of us were able to find until the next following day. You were already long gone by then._" Natasha spoke up. "_You planned it out very well._"  
"_Yeah! Thanks for giving us all a heart attack!_" Clint added.  
"I'm on speaker aren't I?" I sighed.  
"_Correct-a-mundo my friend._" Bruce answered.  
"_Why the hell would you up and leave that?! We're already worried about you enough as it is!_" Tony yelled. "_Bruce and I suggest that you go see a therapist and you go do something this rash and careless without thinking!_"  
"Well at least I know who I get that from." I retorted.  
I heard Clint go, "OOH!" in the background and I stifled my laughter. Dad fell silent and didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
"_...well played sweetums...well played. You really are a Stark._" I could imagine my dad smirking.  
I finally burst out laughing.  
"_Are you seriously encouraging her right now?!_" Pepper yelled.  
I heard a loud **smack** in the background and laughed even harder than before.  
"Oh god...laughter really is the best medicine..." I wiped a tear from my eye.  
"_Tyra, this is serious. Why did you leave?_" Steve asked.  
I grew quiet as soon as I heard Steve's voice.  
"I needed to get away from everything...I've had to deal with a lot these past few months with SHIELD asking me questions about the attack on New York and then I'm helping rebuild the city...I have enough on my mind right now, guys. I'm sorry if I sound selfish which I probably do...but I also hate the fact that everyone is basically treating me like an alien because of that incident. I feel bad enough already..." I explained.  
"_We're sorry we treated you that way, Tyra..._" Natasha apologized.  
"Well I'm sorry I almost hurt all of you. It won't happen again hopefully..." I mumbled softly.  
"_Is that why you left? Because you're scared it might happen again?_" Bruce spoke up.  
"It's partially why...I was also mad about what you and dad said to me..."  
"_We only suggested that you go see a therapist!_" Tony defended. "_We weren't saying you were crazy, Tyra! I'm worried about you!_"  
"I'm a woman, Tony. Don't forget that we can be sensitive at times. Plus, I don't like talking about my feelings...me and therapists don't mix well." I explained.  
"_God damn it! You're just as stubborn as I am! Wait...that didn't come out right..._" Tony mumbled.  
"_No, I think you were right about that._" Steve said. Before they could argue I cut dad off.  
"Look. I just need a clear head. I'll think about coming back tomorrow. Sound good?" I spoke up. "Sorry for scaring you guys."  
With that I ended the call.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to JARVIS' voice.  
"Repeat that JARVIS." I yawned.  
"_There's a call from an unknown number, shall I answer?_" JARVIS repeated.  
It was probably a call from SHIELD...  
"Go for it..." I stretched.  
"_Agent Stark, there's some trouble and I'm gonna need you to come to the base. I'll brief you in once you get here._" Fury said.  
"Like now?" I asked.  
"_No, I meant next year...of course I mean now!_" Fury replied sarcastically.  
"Sorry, sir. I'll be there right away."  
I ended the call and got a quick shower before hooking the armor on and getting down to SHIELD's new base. I got there in at least an hour give or take.  
"Sorry for the wait Director Fury. What's the sitch?" I asked.  
"Sitch?" Fury seemed confused.  
"It's a quote from Kim Possible, I loved the show as a kid and...what's the trouble?" I changed the subject.  
"There's been strange activity reported from Norway. Something like a huge monster being sighted in a village. I'll give you the coordinates, I just need you to check it out. I don't need another alien attack on Earth..." Fury explained.  
Why me? Why couldn't he ask someone else?  
"I'm on it sir. I'll report to you in a few hours."  
I put my helmet on after leaving the base and flew off to Norway.

* * *

That trip was boring...it took almost _two hours_ just to get to Norway. I installed an MP3 player in the armor so I could sing a long to ACDC, but after a while...I got bored. I was happy to make it into Skarsvåg, Norway. I pulled back the face piece of the helmet and sighed as I looked around.  
"Should I talk to people about the reports or what? What am I supposed to be looking for?" I put back on my helmet. "JARVIS, give me some more information about this place please."  
"_Skarsvag is the northenmost fishing village the world. It also has the northernmost camping site in the whole world. The main attraction would be the close to 3km climb to Kikeporten from where we are standing. This rock formation is a geological wonder; a fissure several metres wide in a cliff overhang shaped like a big gate. The midnight sun shines through this gate between midnight and two in the morning as I've gathered from an online travelling site. Is that helpful, Miss Stark?_" JARVIS said.  
"So this place is like a tourist attraction pretty much?" I sighed.  
"_I believe so._"  
_Wait...he mentioned something about a cliff being shaped like a gate right?_  
"Hey JARVIS...where's that cliff you mentioned?"  
"_It's a 3km climb from where we are standing, Miss Stark._" JARVIS repeated.  
I flew over to this cliff that JARVIS mentioned and surely enough, there **was** a cliff shaped like a gate. I was majorly impressed with the structure considering it looked like you could break it easily. I went over to the cliff and scanned the area.  
"I've detected some residue of something unknown over to your right, Miss Stark. It does not look like something made from Earth..." JARVIS informed me.  
I saw the red goo on the ground several feet to my right and prayed that it wasn't blood.  
"...please tell me this isn't blood." I shivered and walked over to the goo. I dipped my finger in it and lifted it up to my face. The face piece pulled back and I cautiously sniffed it.  
It smelled odd, but I didn't think this was human blood...  
"Alright...how am I supposed to take a sample of this?" I asked myself.  
"_Allow me, Miss Stark._"  
A hole slowly formed on my hand and sucked in the red substance. I was thankful that I couldn't feel it inside the armor.  
"Thanks JARVIS."  
"It is the Man of Iron..." A deep voice growled. "One of the Midgardians that was able to defeat the Chitauri."  
I froze at the voice and slowly stood up and turned around. There were two muscular men. They seemed like Asgardians, but I couldn't actually tell. One was tall, dark, and handsome while the other one had pale skin, platinum white hair, and blazing green eyes that reminded me all too much of Loki.  
"Reveal yourself Man of Iron." The tall one spoke.  
I unhooked my helmet and took it off. I whipped my hair around and stared at the two aliens.  
"Yeah, I'm not a guy...I'm actually a woman." I spoke up.  
The two seemed surprised and glanced at each other.  
"Freyja? You are residing on this realm?" The tall dark one got on his knees and began bowing down to me.  
"I- -I'm not- -"  
"She is not Freyja you fool...though her appearance is strikingly similar to that of Freyja. Perhaps she is related..." He stared at me.  
The tall dark one blushed and stood up straight quickly.  
"Whom are you?! Speak!" The tall one demanded.  
I stiffened up and held onto my helmet tightly.  
"I'm...I'm Tyra Stark." I stammered. "Are you two Asgardians by any chance?"  
"We are not of Asgard. We reside in Vanaheim, west of Asgard." The white haired one answered.  
_Wait...didn't Loki tell me that my biological mother was Freyja? And that she was a Vanir or something?_  
"So...why are you two here? Have you two been causing the uproar in this place?"  
"It is none of your concern, mortal." The tall one glared at me.  
The white haired man put his hand on the other ones shoulder in attempt to calm him down.  
"I do not believe she is a mortal. She seems like a Vanir...I can see it in her eyes."  
The white haired man came over towards me and I got into a fighting stance in case this man was attempting to hurt me.  
"I would not find it wise to fight me. I mean you no harm." He assured me.  
I stared at him skeptically before standing up straight again. The man gripped my chin lightly and pressed our foreheads together as he closed his eyes. I was extremely confused, slightly nervous, and uncomfortable at the close contact. I **should** probably signal Fury or something about me being in possible danger, but I found myself frozen in the spot. I gasped as I felt the familiar pain on my head and in my chest.

**FLASH!**

_"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help."  
Loki smiled weakly at Thor._

**FLASH!**

_A brunette woman walked up to Loki and slapped him HARD across his face.  
"That was for New York!" She glared at him.  
Loki simply smiled and turned to Thor.  
"I like her."_

**FLASH!**

The man pulled away and stared at me in what I thought was admiration and wonder. I was never really good at reading people's emotions.  
"It seems that she is a Vanir...we have found a daughter of Freyja." He barely whispered.  
"You speak foolishly, brother! She cannot possibly be related to Freyja! I do not recall such tales of her having a Midgardian child. She is only half Vanir!"  
"She possesses the ability to gaze into the future. Do not question me, brother. She is truly a Vanir."  
The tall dark one sighed and glanced over at me.  
"Shall we bring her to our home?" He asked.  
_Whoa what?! _  
"Hold on there! I can't just leave Earth! I- -"  
"You do not have a say in this, woman." He told me.  
"The name is Tyra and I'm not leaving!" I argued.  
"Please do not resist, Lady Tyra. It will only make the trip more tiring." The white haired one smirked.  
_For them or me?_  
"I can't just leave though!" I gave him a look of disbelief.  
"We can assure you that you will return to this realm safely." He assured me.  
_I guess I have no choice in this do I?_  
"Alright, fine...just let me make one call before you whisk me away to wherever you're from." I sighed.  
They both nodded, but seemed confused. I put on my helmet again and stepped a few feet away from the two extraterrestrials.  
"JARVIS...I need you to leave a message for Fury...**now**."

"_Of course, Miss Stark. Begin your message._" JARVIS said.

"Fury, I've got some bad news and good news...good news is that I've got something about these reports, which is also where the bad news comes in. There are these guys that are basically bringing me to their world and they're not from Asgard. I have no choice in the matter and I don't know how long I'll be gone, but tell my father that I love him and that I'm sorry for being a jerk to him. They've assured me that I will return back to Earth, so don't worry _too_ much. Stay safe, Avengers..."

I took off my helmet and walked back over to the two men who were standing near the cliff shaped as a gate.  
"Shall we?" I smiled nervously.  
"I promise you that I will escort you back to your home myself." The white haired one gave me a small smile.

"Alright...I'm holding you up to that promise." I half smiled.

* * *

_ I dunno where I was going with this...I just thought that this would be cool or something. It was a weird idea that I hatched up, I don't know if it was good or bad. Let me know what you guys think though! And PLEASE be nice. I'd do the same for all of you!_


	14. Iron Man Alert! VOTE MY FELLOW READERS!

Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't a chapter! I'm working on too many things at once, like the newest chapter to my Rise of the Guardians fanfic, and another chapter to this story. I've been thinking **too** much, then I got this great idea and thought, _why not let the readers decide? _Should I start with Iron Man 3 in my story, considering the movie script is actually online? (Weird considering Iron Man 3 is newer and Iron Man 2 has been out since 2008 and I couldn't find the script for _**that**_ movie...) Or should I go with Thor 2? We all love Loki...and I have had SO MANY Loki feels. Every time I get the chance, I go see Thor 2. Not that Iron Man 3 wasn't good either! It was pretty great! Did anyone else get that feeling that the plot was way too similar to the Incredibles though? I'm pretty sure they make fun of that in _How Iron Man 3 Should Have Ended _on You Tube. BUT THOR 2 WAS AMAZING! XD Oh garsh! I'm blushing as I speak of it right now! Okay, back to the topic! The choice is yours! I'm letting you guys make this decision for me!

IRON MAN 3 OR THOR 2? Which will it be folks?!

I'll give you guys until maybe next Thursday to decide. I'll be waiting for those votes! Just post it in a review and I'll keep track of the votes! Remember, next Thursday (January 3rd), the votes will end!


	15. Iron Man Alert 2!

Hello my friends! The votes have been counted and the winner is...

DUH

DUH

DUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!

...THOR 2!

Thor 2 - 10  
Iron Man 3 - 4

I mean there were some reviewers who kind of voted for both? I dunno how to explain it, but the reviewers that did that I added as a vote for each team! Team Thor wins! YAHOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, I'll try to finish the chapter as soon as I can! :D Ta Ta For Now!


	16. Chapter 14

_Hi everybody! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

I was nervous as we walked along the afterlife field known as Fólkvangr. Apparently this Freyja receives people that have died in battle and cares for them while other warriors who have died, as one of the muscular men told me, were sent to Odin. I perked up at the mention of Odin's name considering Odin was Thor's father.

"So uh...what are your names anyway?" I tried making conversation.  
The tall dark one didn't reply and the white haired man smiled at me.  
"I am Hermórge...my friend here is Jernery." He answered.  
"Those are some interesting names." I chuckled.  
"So how did you use such armor to defeat the Chitauri army? It appears as if it is ordinary armor a warrior would wear." Hermórge looked at me in curiosity.  
_Except more flashy armor..._  
"Well I'm not sure how to explain it, but...my it's not just armor...it has special abilities that aid me in battle. But it wasn't just me that defeated the Chitauri. Midgardians aren't as weak as some would think. My friends...a group of us, including Thor Odinson, had defeated the Chitauri. We call ourselves the Avengers." I cracked a small smile.  
"I see..." He stared right into my eyes.  
His eyes remind me of Loki's...they're just less threatening and mischievous.  
I felt my face heat up and averted my eyes feeling uncomfortable.  
"We are here." Jernery broke the silence.  
"Lady Freyja. We bring a woman who we believe to be a Vanir."  
I saw a woman stop talking to what appeared to be a soldier and turn around to face me. Her eyes widened and I quickly grew even more nervous. I got those feelings of butterflies in my stomach as I stared at this goddess. She was drop dead gorgeous and had this beautiful golden hair that was hanging over her shoulder. I couldn't stop looking into her eyes which looked a lot similar to mine  
_...in fact...she looked a lot similar to me. How was this possible? Maybe we're actually different alternate versions of each other?_  
"Tyra?" The woman gasped.  
"H- -how do you know me?" I gulped.  
She looked at Jernery and Hermórge and nodded at them. The two bowed at Freyja and began making their leave. The beautiful goddess came over to me and put a hand gently on my shoulder.  
"Tyra...I am your mother." Freyja told me.  
My eyes widened.  
_Okay...Loki wasn't lying at all..._ 0-0  
I pulled away from Freyja and hugged myself trying my very best to remain calm.  
_This was a lot to take in..._  
"Darling...please...speak to me." Freyja spoke softly.  
"You're telling me that you're my mother?! Like my birth mother?!" I shouted.  
Freyja was shocked at my outburst but nodded.  
"Damn...you even look like me." I noticed.  
"Whom do you think you received your looks from?" Freyja smiled.  
"So...if you're my mother..." I started. I then looked at her in confusion. "How did you meet my father?" I asked.  
Freyja averted her eyes and blushed.  
"Perhaps that tale should be told another time."  
I sighed and nodded in understanding.  
"Why did you leave us?" I mumbled.  
"I had to return to my duties...it was a hard decision, my daughter. Do not assume that it was an easy choice." She answered. "I love you as I love my other children. I truly did care for you. I knew that leaving you with your father was a good decision. You have grown closer and changed the man he used to be am I correct?"  
I wanted to do nothing more than to yell at this woman and tell her how furious I was. I never got to really know her and she was gone most of my life. If anyone was a real mother to me, it was _Pepper_.  
"I...I understand." I forced out.  
Freyja seemed surprised at my answer.  
"I am truly surprised at how well you are taking this. Believe me my daughter...I am sorry for all of the hurt I have caused for you." She sounded genuine.  
"Trust me, I want to do nothing but scream at you right now but...I also have the urge to hug you. I feel like I'm dreaming or something...like this couldn't possibly be real." I mumbled.  
"I can assure you that this is no dream." Freyja smiled at me. "Come...let me admire my daughter."  
I hesitantly complied and walked over to Freyja feeling suspicious of her tone.  
She didn't seem so threatening...not that I knew of at least.  
She put her hand on my lower back as she pulled me in for a hug. I slowly accepted the hug and then grew nervous as my back began to tingle.  
"Tyra...I love you. Don't ever doubt that. You must return to Midgard at once, I shall see you soon..."  
_Huh? What does she mean by that?_

* * *

"...call Director Fury. Tell him we found Tyra Stark."  
I winced at the pain in my back and tried opening my eyes.  
_What the hell just happened? I was with my mother wasn't I? How did I get back here? Please tell me this wasn't a dream..._  
"Miss Stark, can you hear me?"  
I moaned lightly and tried sitting up, but I felt weak.  
"Where am I?" I mumbled.  
"You're in New Mexico, Miss Stark."  
I cracked one eye open and smiled at the SHIELD agent next to me.  
"Call me Tyra..." I chuckled softly.  
We heard a helicopter in the distance. After a few hours we made it to a hospital all the way in Texas. Nick Fury came into my room after I was settled in the bed and checked on. I was on a shit load of morphine for the pain all over my back.  
_Boy did I feel loopy..._  
"Tyra- -I mean Agent Stark, I'm glad to know you're okay. Do you remember where you were before you went missing?" Fury asked.  
"Hey Nick! My main man! How's it going?" I winked at him.  
Nick gripped my chin lightly trying not to hurt me.  
"Stark, focus on me. Tell me what you can."  
"I was in Vanaheim! It's such a magical place!" I giggled.  
"I can't tell if you're serious, or if these are the drugs talking. I'll let you rest...I'm sorry for being so insistent. We've all been worried about you." He sighed.  
I pouted and squeezed Nick's nose.  
"You need to smile more mister."  
Nick cracked a small smile and squeezed my hand lightly.  
"I thought we'd never see you again. I'm sorry I was so careless...I should have asked someone to go with you."  
_How long was I gone for?_  
"Get some rest, Agent Stark. Your father will most likely be here by morning."

* * *

_"Move away, please."  
Loki slowly backs away from the switch.  
"You like this? We started working on the prototype right after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." The gun started lighting up. "Wanna find out?"  
I struggled to get up and tried reaching for the gun that was a few feet away from where I was lying. I saw another Loki move behind Coulson and my eyes widened.  
"COULSON! LOOK OUT!" I cried.  
Coulson was too late and Loki shoved his scepter into Coulson's chest. Thor seemed pissed and hit the cage in anger. The cage moved a few inches lower. Loki smiled and finally pressed the button to release the cage...and Thor was gone. My vision was going blurry and my eyes stung badly.  
"Phil I- -"  
"YOU LET ME DIE!" Phil coughed out blood and looked at me in utter betrayal. _  
I flinched as I woke up.  
_That dream still bugged me...well...it was more of a nightmare really. Maybe Bruce was right about the therapist suggestion..._  
I glanced around the room feeling uncomfortable until I remembered I was in the hospital. I looked over to the right of the bed and saw my father sleeping in the chair next to me.  
_He actually looked adorable, like a little kid taking a nap._  
I noticed that he was holding my hand and smiled warmly at him. It was good to know that he still cared about me. A nurse came into the room and started checking my IV bag and my vitals.  
"So uh...what time is it?" I whispered.  
"It's nine thirty a.m., Miss Stark." She informed me.  
"And am I in a hospital or a SHIELD infirmary?" I sighed.  
"SHIELD? I don't understand." She looked at me in confusion.  
"Never mind...thanks." I smiled and waved with my free hand as she left the room.  
_Apparently I'm not at a SHIELD base...that's good to know..._  
"Tyra?" Dad sat up and yawned. "How are you feeling, honey?" He asked groggily.  
"My back hurts like a bitch still...I don't know what happened..." I sighed.  
"I'll tell that nurse to get you more morphine if you want." Dad offered.  
"No thank you! I couldn't focus a few hours ago and wouldn't stop laughing. I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I think I saw Fury too. God, I was so full of morphine..."  
Dad chuckled and patted my hand.  
"I missed you..."  
"I'm sorry I just disappeared like that...but it wasn't for that long- -"  
"_Not for that long?_ Are you kidding me right now? You were gone for two months, Tyra." Dad looked at me in disbelief.  
My eyes widened.  
_TWO MONTHS?! WHAT THE HELL?! Maybe time was a little different in Vanaheim? There was NO way I was gone for two months! I was only there for two hours!_  
"Two months?" I repeated.  
"How long did you think you were gone for?" Tony seemed curious.  
"I remember being there for two hours. And how did I end up in Mexico anyway?" I flinched at the sudden pain in my back again and groaned. "God damn it...it's like I fell from the sky or something!"  
"Well don't worry too much about it right now. Pepper is arranging a flight for us today. I'll transfer you back to the Avengers Tower, so you can rest up there." Dad smiled.  
"You always did know how much I hated hospitals. I knew there was a reason I still love you." I chuckled.  
"I thought you loved me because I'm simply an amazing dad?" Tony joked.

* * *

I dropped the wrench I had been using and hissed in pain. The wrench managed to miss my foot by a few inches which I was slightly thankful for. I had been ignoring everyone and working non stop in the work shop for the past week. It was one thing my father and I had in common, we usually liked to avoid our problems by building shit in the workshop. I had JARVIS make sure not to let anyone in because I only wanted to be alone. The only times I wasn't in the work shop were when I needed to go eat. I didn't want anyone to be angry...I had problems with watching my weight still. I could go several days without eating if I really wanted to.  
"Miss Stark, I really tried- -" JARVIS started.  
"Tyra, you need to get out of the work shop."  
Steve and Tony came waltzing in towards me.  
"JARVIS! I said not to let anyone in!" I groaned. "I'm so close to finishing this!"  
"I'm sorry Miss Stark, but your father- -"  
_Oh right...he could override JARVIS...should have thought about that._  
"I thought it was best to give you some space, but this is just ridiculous. You've been down here for a week. Maybe even longer than that." Tony folded his arms.  
"And your hand is bleeding in case you didn't know." Steve added.  
I ripped a piece of my tank top and wrapped it around my bleeding hand.  
"It's fine, see?"  
Steve's face turned a little red and he looked away from me.  
"Come on...you're grabbing a shower and getting out of here for a change." Tony huffed and tossed a rag mostly covered in oil that I had been using.  
"I've been doing fine guys. I just need some down time..." I sighed.  
"I think you've had plenty of down time." Steve said.  
I ran my hand through my hair and I felt my dad grab my wrist and look at my arm.  
"When did you get that?" He pointed at the scar.  
_Oh yeah...my LOKI scar._  
I yanked my arm from him and averted my eyes.  
"He said I belonged to him so...he kind of...carved his name into my arm with some freaky magic..." I mumbled.  
The two fell silent and I could feel the tension get even thicker in the room.  
"He's gone now guys...it's done and over with. It's not like I'll ever see him again..." I spoke up.  
_I just jinxed it didn't I?_  
"Come on...get your shower and we'll go out." Dad cracked a small smile.  
I nodded and patted the two on the shoulder before hesitantly making my way out of the work shop.

* * *

Dad and I ate at Burger King like we used to do when I was younger. People kept staring at us like they were predators and we were the prey. Dad loved the attention, but me? I felt so uncomfortable just like I used to.  
_You'd think I would be used to this by now right?_  
"So explain to me why you wanted to go to Burger King?" I asked.  
"What? I can't spend some time with my little girl?" Dad pouted.  
I chuckled and shook my head.  
"Something gives me the impression that you don't just want to spend time with me." I smiled. "So what is it?"  
"Straight to the chase, I always loved that about you." Dad smirked. "Alright...I've been incredibly worried about you. You've been..._separating_ yourself from everyone else again. You wouldn't even let Pepper into the work shop, so I can tell that something is really wrong." I was about to speak, but he stopped me. "And don't you dare say it's nothing...you know me just like I know you."  
I was actually surprised at my dad's sudden change of tone. I looked away and started munching on some french fries.  
"Tyra...please talk to me. I know I've been a sad excuse of a dad a lot, but I'm not screwing up this time. I need to know what's going on in that head of yours. I'm so worried." Tony put his hand on top of mine.  
I gasped lightly and finally looked at dad.  
_He seemed so...scared._  
"Dad...I...there's nothing wrong..." I tried smiling. "I promise you that I'm doing okay."  
His grip on my hand grew a little tighter and I could see his jaw clenched tightly.  
"Please stop lying to me. You're the most important person in my life besides Pepper. I...I love you."  
"This is a huge role reversal here...usually I'm the one worried sick about **you**. I guess things change huh?" I smiled sadly.  
"Tyra- -"  
"I met mom." I blurted out.  
Dad's eyes widened and froze like a deer caught in front of headlights.  
"You..._what?_"  
"When I got to Norway...these two men who were obviously not from Earth found me and acted like I was royalty of some kind. It was because I looked like mom...they brought me back to their world, Vanaheim. It's actually right near Asgard I think...but uh...my mother is the goddess Freyja. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I know what I saw. She kept telling me that she loved me and that leaving us was the hardest thing she had to do. That's pretty much all I remember before waking up in New Mexico." I confessed.  
Dad got up from his seat and cleaned up after us before grabbing my hand and leading us out of Burger King.  
"Dad...say something please." I barely whispered.  
"I'm just...in shock. You're basically telling me that I slept with a goddess." He replied.  
"Do you think I'm lying?" I stopped walking.  
Dad stopped too and just stared at me.  
"No...I know when you lie...and I'm positive that you're not."  
I squeezed dad's hand a little tightly and we began walking again after he made a quick call to Happy for him to pick us up. It was only a matter of time before we got completely swarmed by a huge group of fans.

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yelled in rage.  
"...then am I not your mother?" Frigga mumbled softly.  
Loki felt regret instantly for snapping at Frigga, but stood tall._

**FLASH!**

_"Mother wouldn't want us to fight!" Thor grew exasperated.  
"Well she would hardly be surprised." Loki rolled his eyes._

**FLASH!**

_"I wish I could trust you." Thor sighed sadly.  
"Trust my rage." Loki replied._

**FLASH!**

I woke up in relief. I didn't have a nightmare about Coulson for once...  
_Thank you..._ -_-  
But Frigga...Thor's mother...did something happen to her? I feel like I should try to warn Thor. I got out of bed and went to the work shop yet again.  
"Hey JARVIS...you up?" I asked.  
"Miss Stark...I recommend that you get more sleep. You have only slept for three hours." JARVIS informed me.  
_Really? Damn..._  
"Well I can't sleep! I just need you to do something for me okay?" I snapped.  
JARVIS shut up quickly.  
I needed to find Selvig...but to do that I needed to look for that woman he was always with. Dr. Jane...I had to find Thor.  
"I need you to uh...god damn it what's her name? Dr. Jane...something...Thor mentioned her name...UGH! What is it?! She's that astrophysicist!" I grabbed at my hair.  
_It's literally on the tip of my tongue! Jane SOMETHING! _  
"Alright fine...I need you to search for her assistant. Darcy Lewis." I changed my mind.  
"Are you trying to locate Dr. Jane _Foster_, Miss Stark?"  
"That's her name!" I snapped my fingers. "Thanks JARVIS! Yeah, locate Jane Foster for me please!"  
"She is in London, Miss Stark."  
"...what's she in London for? Did they discover something?" I slumped in my seat.  
"I am not sure...would you like for me to arrange a meeting with her?" JARVIS asked.  
"Nah...I'll go surprise her. Have the preparations for the private jet set up at 12:00 okay? I'm going to London." I smiled.  
"Yes, Miss Stark." JARVIS sounded hesitant.

* * *

Going to London was awesome, but I still hated the paparazzi that followed me. I made sure to lose them as I tracked down Jane. I saw her going inside some restaurant with a man and stepped back. Not long after, I saw her assistant Darcy, so I decided to confront her instead.  
"Darcy! Darcy Lewis?" I called.  
Darcy looked at me in confusion.  
"You're not a SHIELD agent are you?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.  
"Technically I am, but I'm not here on behalf of SHIELD. I'm Tyra Stark." I introduced myself.  
Darcy's jaw literally hit the floor.  
"That's why you looked so familiar!" Darcy shook my hand. "So what is a Stark doing here of all places?"  
"I was looking for you and Dr. Foster." I told her. "You guys know where Selvig is right?"  
"We haven't heard from Selvig in months since the whole attack on New York dealio...sorry." Darcy mumbled.  
_Shit...that's just great!_ =_=  
"It's fine...I just...I have something I need to talk to you guys about..." I averted my eyes.  
"You're welcome to wait here while I try to get Jane from her man friend." Darcy smiled.  
"Man friend?" I chuckled.  
"Just stay here and I'll be back." Darcy rolled her eyes and went inside the building.  
I leaned against the car and jumped up when I heard tapping from inside.  
_What the hell?! Who is this guy?!_  
I stepped away from Darcy's car and the guy rolled down the window.  
"You're Tyra Stark!" He said in surprise.  
"What else is new..." I sighed.  
"I'm uh...Darcy's new intern, Ian Boothby." Ian smiled shyly and held out his hand.  
"Well you already know who I am, but it's nice to meet you." I cracked a small smile and shook his hand. "So interns are allowed to have their own interns now?" I joked.  
"Hell if I know..." He averted his eyes and put the window back up. He opened the door and let me sit in with him.  
"I feel like you're going to kidnap me or something." I laughed.  
"What?!" Ian seemed surprised. "I would never do that!"  
"Sorry...I have a hard time trusting people I meet. I've been kidnapped a few times..." I smiled faintly.  
"Weren't you kidnapped by that Loki guy? The man who tried attacking New York?" He asked.  
I stiffened up at the mention of Loki and put hand over my right arm with the scar without thinking.

**FLASH!**

_"So we meet again." Loki smirked.  
I was frozen in shock, I thought I had been mentally preparing myself for this moment...but I was so __**very**__ wrong. I knew this was coming...why was I still scared?  
"It appears so." I mumbled.  
Loki leaned closer towards my face and my heart nearly skipped a beat. I felt him grab my arm and lift it up near his his face. He pulled back the sleeve and smirked at the scar he left.  
"I'm glad you remember to whom you belong to my pet." Loki placed a kiss on the scar.  
"Leave Lady Stark alone, Loki." Thor practically growled.  
"I'm just having a little fun, __**brother**__." Loki chuckled lowly.  
"She is under my protection along with Jane. Let her go...__**now**__." Thor glared at Loki.  
Loki glanced back at Thor as if he was challenging him and grinned deviously._

**FLASH!**

"You alright, Miss Stark?" Ian asked.  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." I mumbled softly.  
_Well this is fantastic...I really did jinx it! I'm gonna meet Loki again and...god damn it...why me?!_  
Darcy got in the driver's seat and noticed how I was sitting with her new intern.  
"So...are you flirtatious like your father?" Darcy raised an eyebrow.  
"...not really." I blushed. "We've just been talking is all. So where's Dr. Foster?" I looked around.  
"She'll be here...just wait for it." Darcy replied. "So what's going on? Why do you need Jane anyway? You aren't here on SHIELD business as you said...so why are you really here?" Darcy asked.  
"I need to see Thor and you guys are my best chance at finding the big guy." I told her.  
"_Thor? _None of us have seen him for over _2 years_, even though he came to New York to stop that alien invasion. Jane is actually starting to get over him too!"  
"I know that he was here when he stopped Loki and the Chitauri, I was there too! I was apart of that fight! But I need to find him before it's too late." I told her.  
Darcy perked up in surprise.  
"What's going on?" Ian asked.  
"Shit is going down and it involves Thor. That's all I know at the moment..." I sighed.  
Darcy and Ian glanced at each other nervously before getting comfortable in their seats.

* * *

_Hey guys! I finally finished the chapter! It's probably not that great, but I worked hard on it. I usually give it my all! It's okay if you don't like it, but be nice please! Anyway, you guys voted for Thor 2. I don't actually have the movie script so if anyone wants to help me find it, I'd be extremely appreciative! I'll even give you a shout out!_ :D_ Let me know what you think of the chapter! AND BE NICE PLEASE! Thank you for reading! _


	17. Chapter 15

_I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_ :D

* * *

"Ms. Foster, it's an honor to meet you." I smiled and shook Jane's hand as I stepped out of the car. "I'm- -"  
"_Tyra Stark_." Jane's jaw nearly dropped. Jane turned over to Darcy as if she planned this and she just rolled her eyes in response.  
"She's here about Thor." Darcy informed her.  
Jane's smile faded and she grew mad quickly.  
"I've already told SHIELD that I haven't seen Thor in two years! He hasn't even tried contacting me! What more could you possibly want?!" Jane yelled.  
"Whoa! Hold the phone! I told Darcy I'm not here on SHIELD business!" I assured her. "I'm looking for Thor...you're my best chance at finding him, Dr. Foster. I'm pretty sure that he has Heimdall watch over you right? Thor loves you." I lowered my voice.  
"He...loves me?" Jane mumbled softly.  
"Of course he does. He had you moved during the attack on New York for your own safety. He was afraid Loki probably would have gone after you or something. You were all he talked about during the times we spent together." I smiled.  
"You're not...trying to _steal_ him are you?" Jane gave me a skeptical look.  
"So because my last name is Stark, I'm just entitled to flirt with anything on legs is that it?" I folded my arms and then glared at her.  
Jane blushed and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, that sounded pretty stupid..." Jane apologized. "I mean- -"  
"Yeah...it kinda was." Darcy added. Jane gave her a mean look and Darcy kept quiet.  
"I shouldn't have assumed that...wait. What are you here for again?"  
"Unless you can find Thor, or help me find Dr. Selvig to help me find Thor...then I'm beat and came here for nothing. Something bad is going to happen and it involves you and Thor...plus Loki...and their mother Frigga..." I said.  
"Really? How do you exactly know about all of this?" Jane seemed suspicious.  
"You may know me for being super smart like my father, but what you don't know is who my biological mother is...apparently we share special gifts. I inherited the ability to see into the future like she is able to." I explained. "I never realized this until Loki pretty much figured out what I was. He taunted me about it during our time together."  
"I forgot Loki captured you...I read about that in the newspapers..." Jane seemed deep in thought. "How come he didn't put you under mind control like he did to Selvig anyway?" She asked.  
_What was this? 20 questions?_  
"He found me interesting somehow...I honestly don't know the reason behind his motives." I shrugged. "Now, Jane Foster. Can you help me? Or can you not?" I held out my hand.  
Jane smiled and shook my hand.  
"I'll try what I can. But first we need to look inside this abandoned factory. There have been reports of mysterious portals opening up around here. We came to see if the rumors are true." Jane told me.  
"Come on! This is exciting! Look, the intern is excited!" Darcy smiled  
"Ian." He corrected her.  
"Do we need the phase meter?" Darcy asked Jane.  
"No."  
"Bring the phase meter." Darcy told her Ian. "It's the toaster looking thing."  
"I know what a phase meter is." Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Come along intern." Darcy ignored him.  
"My name is Ian!" He called after her.  
I glanced at my newest invention. It was like that new smartphone that was like a watch, but I made my own. It could bring up holographic projections, etc. It was basically like carrying JARVIS with me on a mobile device. I knew I could use it here. I heard someone's phone go off and Jane dug out her phone and answered the call.  
"How do I change this ringtone?!" Jane sighed.  
"_I think an astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ringtone_." Darcy replied.  
_Okay? Why did Darcy need to call her?_  
"Why are you calling me?" Jane asked.  
"I didn't want to shout." She simply replied.  
_Darcy was an odd one...that was for certain...she kind of reminded me of myself a little..._  
"Andrew says it's this way." Darcy told us.  
"It's Ian! My name is Ian." He repeated.  
We all walked inside the factory and after a few minutes of exploring we got shifty and nervous as we kept hearing footsteps all around us.  
"I am **not** getting stabbed in the name of science." Darcy mumbled. "It's okay, we're Americans!" Darcy yelled.  
"And that's supposed to make them like us?" I raised an eyebrow.  
Several seconds later, some children came out from hiding.  
"Are you the police?" A girl asked.  
"No, we're all scientists. Well I am at least." Jane smiled at them.

"We just found it." A boy spoke up.

"Could you show us please?" I politely asked.  
The children grinned at each other and went over to this huge truck. One boy in the group lifted the truck with only his finger. We were all stunned as the boy then tapped the truck with his finger and the truck was doing 360 spins in the air. I held out my wrist and had JARVIS scan the area. The next area they showed us was at a stair case. We went up until we were at the sixth floor or so and the boy held a bottle of soda in his hands. He dropped it and when it fell near the ground it suddenly vanished.  
"Where did it go?" Jane asked.  
The girl simply pointed towards the ceiling and we just stared up as she instructed. The bottle reappeared just a second later before falling again and repeating the pattern.  
_It was like the game Portal!_  
I also had JARVIS scan this area as well.  
"That's incredible!" I watched in awe.  
The other boy that lifted the truck caught the bottle before it fell again and chuckled at my reaction. Jane grabbed a soda can from the floor and threw it down until it disappeared. This time...it didn't come back.  
"What happened?" Jane asked.  
"Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't." The girl answered with a shrug.  
Jane grabbed some device from Darcy's pocket and began walking away as she fiddled with it.  
"I wanna throw something! Jane, give me your shoe!" Darcy said.  
"I haven't seen readings like this since...since..." Jane looked at her device in awe.  
"New Mexico?" Darcy finished.  
_So the first time she met Thor then? _  
"Don't touch anything!" Jane yelled at Darcy. Jane grabbed my hand and brought me with her.  
"Give me your shoe." Darcy ordered her intern.  
The small group of kids and interns started throwing things through the invisible portal. Ian threw something shiny and it didn't return.  
"Were those the car keys?" Darcy asked.  
Ian blushed and didn't answer. I followed Jane up the stairs to the top floor and felt a weird breeze. I saw Jane in the middle of the hallway and got an uneasy feeling.  
"Jane?" I called after her.  
Jane snapped out of some trance and glanced back at me.  
"Is something wrong?" Jane asked.  
"I have a bad vibe coming from up here. I don't think we should go any further..." I said.  
Jane kept trying to walk, but stopped as I stepped in front of her.  
"Jane, I'm being serious. Just let me- -" Jane touched me and I gasped.

**FLASH!**

_"There's no sign of Thor or the Aether. However, we found a body..." A Einherjar lieutenant informed Odin._

_Odin turns and looks at the ground feeling...sad._

_"Loki..."_

**FLASH!**

_"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I have brought you a gift!"  
Loki throws Jane to the ground. They all look surprised, but I was far from surprised. Why would Thor be surprised that Loki tricked him?  
"I only ask for one thing in return; a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn!" Loki smirked._

**FLASH!**

_Thor was in tears as he held Loki in his arms. Loki grew much more pale than he normally was.  
"I will tell Father you died with honour." Thor told him.  
"I didn't do it for him." Loki breathed out.  
Loki slumped in Thor's arms...he was finally dead. I felt tears spring into my eyes as well. I never wanted this to happen to Loki...why didn't he listen to me on Earth? Why didn't he run while he had the chance?  
"Loki?" I fell to my knees and held his face in my hands.  
He felt incredibly cold, more so than he usually did. I felt myself crying for this bastard. The same bastard who basically tortured me mentally.  
"You idiot...why didn't you listen to me before?" Tears flowed down my face._

**FLASH!**

"Tyra! Are you okay?!" Jane shook me by the shoulders.  
I felt that sharp pain in my chest slowly fade away.  
"I'm okay..." I breathed out.  
"Your eyes were completely white...was that the vision thing you were talking about?" She asked. I nodded. "What were they about?"  
"I can't tell if what I saw was a good thing or not." I mumbled.  
I got distracted by the breeze again before I knew it, I felt myself literally being pulled by some unknown force. I could no longer hear Jane and when I reopened my eyes I was no longer in the abandon factory.  
_I think I'm in another realm!_  
"Tyra!" Jane grabbed me by the back of my shirt before I literally almost fell over the edge of the cliff.  
We both fell to our backs and looked around us in shock.  
_Just where the hell were we?_  
"JARVIS. Where are we?" I glanced at my watch.  
JARVIS didn't respond.  
"That's great...technology doesn't work here." I sighed.  
"Tyra...look at this." Jane grabbed my sleeve.  
My attention was now focused on this huge pillar. There was a gap in the middle...and it was glowing an eery red.  
"Jane...I know what you're thinking, but don't do it." I told her.  
Jane walked closer and tried peering inside until I held her back.  
"Jane, you don't even know what that thing is! Just stay back okay? We need to figure out how to get the hell out of here." I warned her.  
"That could be our way out for all we know!" Jane argued. "Let me just take a look at it."  
I got that butterfly fluttering feeling coursing in my stomach and going down to my belly. I grabbed Jane's hand quickly pulling her back.  
"Jane...I really don't think you should go near it. It could kill the both of us. We don't know what we're dealing with." I pleaded.  
"What are you so afraid of? Haven't you wanted a little adventure?" Jane asked.  
_I've already had enough adventure since the day my dad came back from Afghanistan..._ -_-  
"If you're so worried for my safety, then come with me." Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We both kept silent and peered inside the little gap in the pillar. It was like a liquid energy that was alive. I almost wanted to touch it, it was incredibly hypnotizing. The both of us were blasted away and screamed with pain, I felt my eyes closing.  
_What was happening?_

* * *

"Tyra! Miss Stark! Please wake up!"  
I moaned and opened my eyes to find Jane gently shaking me. I felt incredibly tired...  
_How long was I sleeping?_  
"We should probably find Darcy..." Jane said. Jane offered her hand and I gladly took it as she helped me up on my feet.  
I tapped my watch and saw it go back online after it glitched several times.  
"JARVIS? You alright now?"  
"_I believe so, Miss Stark_." JARVIS replied. "_You have over fifty voice messages. Shall I play them for you?_"  
"Did your watch just talk?" Jane glanced back at me in surprise.  
"You know that new mobile phone that's like a watch, but it has a touch screen instead? I based mine off of it and just put my A.I. in there. Say hello to Jane, JARVIS!"  
_I mean, I'm not trying to copy that phone's design, but I thought it would be better to save money! Plus I hooked up JARVIS to it. I thought that was a bonus! _  
"_Hello, Dr. Foster. It's a pleasure to meet you_." JARVIS greeted.  
Jane smiled as we walked out of the factory together. I stayed behind as Jane went outside and told her I'd catch up with her in a moment.  
"Who's called me?" I asked.  
"_Most of these calls were from your father. I believe there are several from James Rhodes and Ms. Potts as well._" JARVIS answered.  
"I'm guessing it was because I was missing for an hour or two?" I sighed.  
I walked over to Jane and glanced over at the police in surprise.  
"Jane! Tyra! Thank god!" Darcy ran over to us.  
"Don't tell me you called the police!" Jane glared at Darcy.  
"What was I supposed to do?!" Darcy retorted.  
"_Not_ call the police!"  
"I was freaking out!"  
"You call the cops and the next thing that's gonna happen is them calling the feds and the next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling around the place and- -"  
"**JANE! **You and Stark were gone for over five hours!" Darcy yelled.  
Jane seemed flabbergasted and fell silent.  
"...what?" Jane murmured softly.  
I nearly jumped like a cat as I heard thunder and glance up at the sky.  
_It was raining? Okay then..._  
The rain continued to go around us though. Not one drop of water hit us.  
_What the hell?_  
I heard Jane gasp and looked towards the direction she was staring at to find the thunder god himself.  
_Thor was back!_  
Jane shoved the device she carried in Darcy's hands and ran at Thor. The area that there was no rain followed her. Which left me and Darcy soaking wet.  
"Well that's just nice..." I grumbled.  
"Tell me about it..." Darcy agreed.  
"You mind getting rid of the rain?!" I yelled at Thor.  
Jane slapped Thor several times during their conversation. I then remembered why I wanted to find Thor in the first place and ran over to him.  
"Thor! I need to talk to you!" I then looked over at Jane. "Sorry..."  
Jane nodded in understanding.  
"Could you tell me where you and Jane had disappeared to, Lady Stark? Heimdall couldn't see you." Thor put his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady on my feet.  
It reminded me a lot of when he did the same thing when we were on the Helicarrier.  
"I have no idea what happened. But anyway, I have some information for you. It concerns your mother and Loki. Something is going down in Asgard, Thor. It looks bad...I don't know what these visions mean...but they're not good. I've been trying to find you so that I wouldn't be too late and- -"  
Thor grew grim and serious.  
"We must go to Asgard at once then."  
"Wait, Asgard?! Me?!"  
Our conversation was cut short when Darcy came over to us.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're getting arrested." Darcy informed us.  
"Hold on just one second!" Jane ran over to the police officer's.  
"Look at you...still all muscle-y and everything." Darcy smiled at Thor. "How's space?"  
Thor smiled and chuckled at Darcy.  
_Darcy did seem funny. I liked her a lot. _  
I felt my skin burning up and stumbled around for a bit before Thor held me steady.  
"Tyra, do you feel ill?" Thor asked.  
"I don't feel too good..." I groaned.  
Before any of us realize it, an officer is literally blasted away after making a move to touch Jane. My stomach nearly fell into my ass as my jaw dropped in complete shock. I quickly clenched my mouth shut and tried taking this all in without freaking out.  
"What the fuc- -"  
"Jane!" Thor went over to Jane and checked on her. When Thor touched her, nothing happened. "Jane!"  
Every officer held up their guns and began yelling at us.  
"Are you alright?" Thor appeared worried.  
"What just happened?" Jane moaned as Thor helped her from the ground.  
"Place your hands on your heads and step back!" And officer ordered.  
_Oh shit_. 0-0  
I ran over immediately.  
"Hey! Let's all just relax!" I made eye contact with the officer.  
He seemed angry...  
"You too, missy." He raised his gun at me.  
"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm Tyra Stark. I'm Iron Woman and this over here is Thor the god of thunder. If you don't mind letting us go and just leaving us with a warning so I can go take care of my friend Jane here then I'd be more than- -"  
"HANDS. UP." He snapped.  
My eyes widened and I slowly stepped back as I raised my arms. I felt afraid as of right now.  
"JARVIS? Mind getting ready to dodge bullets?" I whispered.  
"_Shall I get your holographic Captain America shield, madam?_" JARVIS asked.  
"That would be great." I replied.  
"Stop talking!" The officer snapped.  
"You can tell that this woman is unwell can't you?" I replied.  
"This woman is dangerous." The officer told me.  
"So am I." Thor stepped in front of me. I slowly put my arms down.  
The officer started calling for back up and Thor pulled me and Jane towards him in an embrace.  
"Both of you hold onto me." Thor told us.  
"What? Where are we going?" Jane asked.  
The officer's began moving in and just like that, we were gone. It was amazing being in the portal. It was nothing I had ever seen before and it felt like being in a rollercoaster. I smiled as I let go of Thor after we arrived to Asgard..  
_Wait, this was that bifrost thing I heard about huh? That was so cool!_  
"That...was awesome." I grinned.  
"Oh yeah. We have to do that again!" Jane nodded in agreement.  
"Welcome Miss Stark, and you as well Miss Foster." A dark man smiled at us.  
"You must be Heimdall." I stared at him.  
He smiled and nodded.  
"You would be correct."  
"How do you know of Heimdall?" Thor seemed confused.  
"I did my research." I smirked. "Let's just say I've read up on some Norse mythology after the attack on New York."  
"She is a bright one." Heimdall chuckled.  
"Come. I need to know if you are both alright." Thor gestured us to follow him.  
As soon as I took a step forward, I fell to my knees.  
_Why did I feel so weak right now?_  
"Does this come from being in that bifrost?" I asked Heimdall.  
"I do not believe so, Miss Stark." Heimdall replied.  
"Tyra. Are you feeling okay?" Jane came over to me.  
"I feel weak again." I smiled sadly. "Like I've been drained or something..."  
Thor picked me up bridal style and put me on a horse. Jane was place in Thor's lap as also got on the horse. I didn't know how Thor managed to pull it off, but all three of us rode on the horse.

* * *

**FLASH!**

_"You have something of mine. Give it back." Malekith demanded.  
Malekith discovers that Jane is an illusion.  
I guess Frigga is who Loki got that trick from...  
"WITCH! Where is she?" Malekith yelled in rage.  
"I will never tell you." Frigga stood tall and proud.  
"I believe you." Malekith glared at her.  
"NO!" I threw my holographic shield at the huge henchman from behind Frigga knowing he was going to attack her. I also hit him with several lasers from my watch/phone/weapon/device. The henchman ran at me and grabbed me by my neck. If I thought Loki was rough...well...let's not finish that sentence. I struggled against the dark elf with all my might as I gasped for air. Frigga came to the rescue and used her sword to stab the henchman. He yelped and dropped me. I couldn't even lift a finger as I tried to help Frigga. It was like Coulson all over again. Frigga got stabbed by the dark elf. I crawled over to Frigga and cried as I held her in my arms.  
"Please...don't die..." I whimpered.  
"Be strong my dear." Frigga smiled._

**FLASH!**

I woke up to Thor yelling at someone from inside the healing chambers as they worked on helping Jane. I went inside and found an old man arguing with Thor.  
"Hi..." I averted my eyes. "Sorry for barging in...I thought you were in trouble, Thor."  
"Freyja?" Odin stared at me. After observing for several more seconds, he then realized who I was. "Oh yes...you must be the other mortal, Tyra Stark. I apologize...you look like- -"  
"My mother?" I finished.  
Thor and Odin glanced at each other for a brief second before looking back at me.  
"And who might your mother be, child?" Odin asked.  
"I think you could tell just by looking at me." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Odin sir." I curtseyed to show some respect at least (or try to anyway).  
"Your mother is Freyja, Lady Stark? When did you discover this?" Thor raised an eyebrow.  
"Well Loki told me that he knew Freyja was my mother when he was our prisoner for that short time...and then I actually met her recently in Vanaheim." I replied.  
"You've been to Vanaheim?" Thor gave me a look of surprise.  
"I discovered a portal on Earth in Norway...it's a very long story and I'll make sure to tell you later." I chuckled.  
"I'm sure it is a long tale. You are an interesting mortal. " Odin said. "Though I suppose you aren't entirely mortal at all are you?"  
_This is gonna be interesting..._

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you haven't seen Thor 2 yet, then I'm sorry for giving you spoilers. I should have probably thought that through...but oh well! I can't contain these Loki feels any longer! _XD_ Let me know what you think! But be nice please! I'd do the same for all of you! And by the way, I go back to school on the 13th so the updates will most likely take longer. I just thought I'd warn you in advance! Fare thee well my fellow midgardians!_


End file.
